Time to Grow Up, or Not
by JhsGptMS
Summary: Sam finally takes Andy out on a sort of date which evolves into a long term relationship. This story terminates, after 37 chapters, with a pivotal event. However, their relationship resumes in Book Two of the Time Series entitled 'A Time to Run for Cover.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no interest in Rookie Blue**

_After having considered the following facts this story grew in my head, hands and keyboard. _

_The idea of Sam conceding Andy's affection without a fight is a thought I do not wish to entertain. Luke is a good guy, but can you say "white bread". Andy is looking for safety rather than excitement but we know hidden in the recesses of her soul is a powerful passion for her partner._

_The length of this story just keeps expanding. I do know where it's going, however my characters just won't shut-up and let me get there. _

_Comments are always appreciated._

-0-

Months ago Andy had made a choice. There was no doubt in her mind then or now that Sam was appealing. He was exactly the type that had always gotten her attention. He was one of those guys that made her want to know when and where not if. But those guys were always a heart break in waiting, so she had picked Luke.

Luke had been so busy investigating, interviewing, report writing or whatever it was he did since the big drug bust Andy had only seen him in passing. That wasn't unusual. He often became so invested in a case he would virtually ignore her for days at a time. Had she ever been madly in love with him his inattention would have devastated her. She was not, had not, and did not anticipate ever being madly in love with him but she did like him and that was exactly the depth of affection she wanted to experience.

He had a good job, earned good money for a civil servant, carried a gun but was never called upon to draw it, looked good, dressed descent and that was the short list. Off duty, when he was around, he was agreeable, affectionate, and considerate, the sex was infrequent but good….enough, particularly if you liked him. If she had loved him, maybe her attitude would have made it better.

Andy McNally had found the perfect man to settle down with and begin a settled life. The prospect was not filled with heart stopping excitement but everyone had to grow up someday. When the perfect, safe guy came along only a fool would throw that away.

She was twenty-six years old, a graduate of the police academy, successful completer of probation and a full member of the police force. She had survived those thirteen wild and crazy years between becoming a teenager and entering the police academy, without a criminal record, a drug problem, tattoos, disfiguring scars or unwanted pregnancies. She had filled that period of her life with enough bad love affairs, broken hearts, fast guys, fast cars, fast relationships and loud music to last a life time.

It was time to grow up. Accept reality. A mature adult female accepted that wild passionate lovers who adored you and you them were found in romance novels not real life and that a man whose fondest wish was to keep you safe and happy was a fiction.

As Andy listened to Sam's plan she kept running all these facts through her head. There were other facts in her head as well. Facts she chose to ignore the longer she was around him and the more he assured her of the innocence of his plan.

Facts like romance novels were fictions with their adoring wild passionate lovers who wanted to keep you safe and happy. Facts like the broken hearts she has suffered as result of those great loves of her misspent youth. Facts like; Sam was too good to be true: the fact that he was a broken heart in waiting.

"Traci told me you were going camping with Leo and her. This club is only about five miles closer in than the camp ground."

"It doesn't seem quite right to bail on her."

"The music won't start until at least nine and by then Leo will probably be down for the count. Traci was the one who suggested I ask."

"So, you and Traci have this all planned?"

"No. She told me where you three would be. I commented about how close the club was and how both of you should drop by if she could find someone to watch Leo. Your friend thought you could use a little fun since Luke was tied up at work all the time."

"I don't know."

"Come on Andy, a couple drinks, a couple dances," he added with a smile, "I'll play a song just for you."

"I thought you said this place has live music?" she questioned.

"It does."

"Is this a karaoke joint?"

Sam was really trying. He wanted to get her out on a sort of date and he didn't want to spook her, but damn! He didn't fool himself into thinking he was Mick Jaeger but, karaoke, please!

"Are you trying to be insulting?" He was looking at her when he said it and he knew he was in trouble instantly. Thank God for seat belts and moving cars. He had no doubt she would have left him in her dust if they were anywhere else.

"Andy," he begged, "I did not mean that the way it sounded. Please!"

Andy stormed, "If I wasn't a lady I'd explain to you what an arrogant prick you were." He flinched and she continued. Having developed a good head of steam she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. "I have spent the last six months at your beck and call, getting your coffee, doing your paper work, catching hell from you every time I didn't do exactly what you thought I should. And…about half that time you hadn't given me enough information so I could reasonably be expected to do what you wanted. I appreciate all you've done for me. I am sorry for all the times I've disappointed you. I don't know what I said to make you so mad." By this time Sam had pulled the squad car to the curb, unbuckled his seat belt, turned toward Andy and moved partially across the seat.

She had just about wound down. She folded her arms across her chest defensively and concluded with, "It is not PMS even if it sounds like it. I don't know what's wrong with me." Her anger had dissipated but Sam was afraid he heard near hysteria in her closing comments.

"Andy! Look at me." She did not respond.

"Andy, turn around and look at me. Now!" What it was in his tone that got through to her he did not know but at least now she was listening.

He stretched his hands toward her. "Give me your hands, both of them, Andy." She unfolded her arms and tentatively extended her hands to him. He took one of her hands in each of him and brought their entwined hands together into his lap. He absently ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands as he talked. The intimacy of this simple gesture was soothing but not threatening. Her breathing began to return to normal as he talked.

"This transition from TO and rookie to officer friends or whatever… is really taking a toll on us, isn't it?" She recognized he was asking himself the question and didn't expect a response. "I forget sometimes that there have been only two other women in my life that I have spent as much one-on-one time with and have been as important to me as you: my mom, my sister and now you. I forget all the time that I have a whole life you know nothing about."

Sam continued. "The band that's playing are friends. I usually sit in with them for at least one set when I can manage to make one of their dates. I used to practice with them when they were based here in town but they're on tour a lot and I only get to see them a few times a year now. Come on, Andy. The guys don't believe me when I tell them about the hot single women joining the police force."

"Why me Sam, I'm not the only single rookie?"

"I thought we could leave the blonds back in town." He made sure he had a good grip on her hands before he spoke and his thumbs continued their caresses. This was either a brilliant strategy and she would agree immediately or he had messed up big time and there was no telling what she would do.

When she smiled he figured it had probably worked. "Does this mean I get to be a band groupie?"

"Yeah, but you know you might make me question my career choice." That comment brought a smile and a little laugh. He was relieved to see the tension gone. The smile was always a gift.

"Since you still haven't told me what you play I'll just have to guess its keyboard or guitar. I don't think you're a drummer. They tap on everything and I don't think I've ever seen you offer to sing."

"I can sing, sort of, I play an electric guitar, I have an acoustic I play sometimes when I'm alone. I've been playing since I was a kid. Pictured myself a rock star when I was a teenager." He shared.

"I had a couple boyfriends like that."

"That means you're an experienced groupie, McNally?"

"I had a variety of experiences in my youth, Sam, broke a few hearts, had mine broken a few times. Glad I'm grown now."

"Just how old are you, McNally"

"I'm twenty-six."

"That old? At the rate you're going you'll need a geriatric bypass in a couple of years."

"You're making fun of me."

"You think…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Traci, I don't think this is such a good idea. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because Sam asked."

"But what I am doing going out with Sam. You know he's nothing but trouble for me.

"The only reason he's trouble for you is because you let him be. Has he ever been anything but a gentleman with you?'

"No."

"So the problem is what?"

"It's like being drunk when I'm with him but I can walk and talk normally. I even think I act sanely but I don't. I'm fearless, I'm uninhabited. I'm in perfect control in a totally uncontrolled way."

"Maybe it's just me, Andy, but that sounds great. I wish I could find somebody that would make me feel that way."

"You just don't understand, Traci."

"I may understand more than you do but right now the gentleman in question is driving up and you're getting ready to have fun in spite of yourself. "

Sam slammed the truck door and headed toward their chairs in front of the tent. "Where are your earrings, Sam? " Traci called.

"In my pocket, I thought as up tight as some people are sometimes maybe I better get her in the truck before I put them on," he laughed. "Does she have her gun on her, Nash?"

"No, you're safe. She won't be able to shoot you, but I understand she does a great tackle takedown." Traci teased.

"I could be so lucky. Did you know she tried to kiss me when she threw me down that first time, and what she calls a pat down…. I haven't been fondled that well since. Well, maybe once. Don't wait up, Mom. I'll have her home for breakfast." He turned to Andy and in a threatening tone commanded, "Get in the truck, woman!" He threw his arm over her shoulder, pulled her into him, and as they were walking he said quietly into her ear. "Relax, Andy, you look gorgeous and we're going to have fun."

He opened the truck door for her and considered swatting her on the rear as she was getting in the truck but thought better of it. He was as excited as a sixteen year old boy on a date with the homecoming queen but he reminded himself she was still very much afraid of giving herself over to this new stage in their relationship. He knew it was right; but gentle persuasion was going to be needed to convince her.

"Has the camping been fun? You told me you really enjoyed it."

"We have had a good time. The quiet, no stress, six year olds innocence, a friends company. I have worried about tonight some. "

"Oh?"

"I love being with you but I'm afraid of being with you. I feel safe and I know I'm in danger. You make me crazy. I really want to run. You suck the breath out of me and I never feel as alive as I do when I' m with you. It's like wonderful… agony."

"Really? I think we're there. Andy, if I do something that makes you nervous you tell me. I don't ever mean to scare you."

"Sam, you're here and I'm here that's what makes me nervous. I just have to deal with that. What scares me is that when I'm with you I don't have sense enough to be scared. "

"Oh..., are you ready to go in or do you want to talk some more?"

"Let's go in."

"These guys are going to have a fit over you. Be prepared. They are going to have a lot to say. I imagine they may get pretty rough, but they are good guys and have been friends of mine for years."

Sam gave her his hand as she got out of the truck. He reached behind the seat, got his guitar case and shut the door. Before he could take a step toward the entrance Andy's hand was in his chest stopping him. "Gimme your earrings. You're not a cop tonight, Sam, you're a musician."

He fished small silver hoops out of his pocket and tried to hand her the guitar case. "Gimme the earrings," she repeated. "I'm not going to draw much blood, relax." He wasn't worried about the pain. Seeing her relax would be worth it. He wouldn't be relaxing any time soon though, with her this close. The sooner he got her into a crowded room the better it would be for him.

The bouncer at the door caught sight of the guitar case as the couple entered. "You, Capt. Kirk?" he inquired. Sam nodded a response. "Rick's waiting for you. The band has a table up front at the right of the stage. Enjoy yourself."

Sam put his hand on Andy's back and guided her around the partly filled dance floor to the band table. As they made their way through the club Andy noted the volume of the music, loud, and the make-up of the crowd, very mixed. There were mostly younger couples on the floor, a couple of girls together, but the forty plus crowd was represented as well. The patrons who were seated enjoying the band ranged from the kids who looked too young to be here to the couples that were as old as her dad. It was an interesting group.

The band definitely wasn't country so Andy did not recognize the song but the pretty blond and the guitar player with her sounded good as did the band backing them up. The guitar playing singer spotted them as they got closer to the stage. He raised his hand to Sam who saluted him in return. The man seated at the band table stood as they approached, extended his hand to Sam and said, "Captain Kirk, it's been a while, you're looking good man, is this the lovely Dr. Carol Marcus or does she have a real name?" Andy was totally lost. Neither man slowed the conversation to offer her an explanation, and if she had learned anything from her TO it was to assess a situation before you acted.

Sam replied, "Rick, she is definitely Dr. Marcus."

"So you have finally broken your own rule. Said you'd never have a girlfriend on the force. Looking at her though, I can see how a man could break his resolve."

"You're not exactly right; she's a friend or happens to be a girl."

"No shit! You suffered a brain injury since I last saw you?" Rick teasingly asked.

The conversation about girlfriend was making Sam nervous, she was relaxing, and he didn't need anything to get her up tight again, "Enough about me, who's that hot blond with the band?" Sam changed the subject. He didn't see the murderous scowl on Andy's face when, hot blond, was mentioned but Rick did. _Friend, my ass! This babe is so jealous she practically turns green around the gills._

"Funny story, Sam, that's no hot blond, that's my wife."

"Tell me you're joking? It hasn't been that long since I saw you guys."

"We were auditioning vocalists, she showed up. She looked good to me and when I had a chance to spend a little time with her I knew my first impression was right-on. I snapped her up before she had a chance to get away, "he smiled and continued. "I'm an ole' married man now Sam, it would be safe if you told me your friend's name. How about it buddy?"

"We did skip the introductions didn't we? Andy, this is the band's manager, Rick Morgan. Rick this is my partner, and Fifteens newest undercover cop, Andy McNally."

"And, I used to think you had a bad job."

"It has its perks."

"Andy, I love to dance and don't get an excuse to very often now days. Sam needs to make a drink run and if he's Ok with it, would you do me the honor?" Rick asked as he looked from one to the other.

"She makes her own decisions, Rick. I think it's a great idea. She's had a rough week." As Sam headed to the bar, Andy took Rick's hand and headed toward the dance floor. Sam leaned on the bar and watched Andy and Rick move to the music. This piece was a bit fast for his liking but Rick had always been a chick magnet with his mature good looks and great moves on the dance floor. They made a spectacular couple and the other dancers seemed to agree with him as they moved to the edge of the floor and simply watched this pair that gave no hint they had only just met and never danced together before.

When Andy reached their table Sam was waiting with a cold beer and a smile. She took a long draw on the bottle before, "Thanks, I needed that." Sam took the bottle from her, put it on the table, reached for her hand and said, "This is our dance. It's slow enough I might be able to keep up with you." When he got around the table to Andy he put his arm around her waist, pulled her back into him and maneuvered them through tables and onto the dance floor. Once there he turned her in his arms, snuggled her into his chest, nestled his head next to hers and began moving across the dance floor. Andy thought she heard him say "Nice" but she wasn't sure she hadn't been the one to say it. The word could have just popped up in her head. Either way it was a good description of this dance, this time and place, this man.

So often the time they spent together was filled with such high drama: guns and bad guys, chases and take downs, bullets and battles, with fear and misery, blood and death, but this, this was nice. She needed more nice in her life. She wasn't aware the song was over when the music stopped. Sam still held her in his arms but they had stopped moving. When she did move it was just to lift her head from his shoulder to look at him. He was watching her with the smallest of smiles. She took her hand from around his neck, touched his face, ran her fingers over his lips, raised herself on her tip toes and kissed him. The kiss was not passionate but rather loving and joyful, an acknowledgement rather than a seduction, a declaration of loving rather than an invitation to make love. She slipped out of his arms, took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor.

They got almost back to the table before she turned slightly, looked over her shoulder and announced, "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." She shook her head as she often did when finally making a decision about a troubling problem. She finished turning toward him, launched herself into his arms and kissed him again. Turned him loose as fast as she had grabbed him, smiled and headed on to the table where she collapsed into her chair, grabbed her beer and tipped it back.

Sam slowly made his way to the table, convinced for a man of his age he had little understanding of what made a woman tick. He decided to enjoy the moment and figure out what it meant later. "You need a refill?"

"Yes, I do. I'll go with you!" She bounced up from the chair and locked arms with him. She was nearly skipping as they moved through the tables, her long almost raven hair swinging from side to side, a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. When they reached the bar Andy took her arm from around Sam's but he caught her hand before she broke all contact. He liked the feel of her and as long as she allowed it he had no intention of forgoing the pleasure.

Andy turned toward the stage as Sam placed his order. She saw the band was preparing to take a break and figured she would finally get an explanation for the Capt. Kirk and Dr. What Ever Her Name Was charade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The band members and their guests arrived at the table simultaneously. The greetings and introductions were hectic. Andy was made to feel very welcome if a bit lost with all the new names and faces. It was obvious these men were long time good friends. Andy had seen Sam relaxed with Ollie, Jerry and some of the other guys in quarters and at the Penny but never like this. He was animated, the smile never left his face, he was enjoying himself and totally comfortable. She had seen the weight of their job rest heavy on his shoulders, the frustration of having to deal with her rookie mistakes, his self imposed obligation to keep her safe and the duty to right the wrongs perpetrated against the victims he encountered daily. She would have to remind herself in the future to indulge in pity parties less and be an equal partner more.

The lead guitarist, David, leaned forward from his seat next to Sam and looked at Andy as he asked, "Well, Capt. Kirk what's the story on the lovely Dr. Marcus?"

"I told you David, she's my rookie."

David responded with the observation, "I always thought it was just those number codes you cops used to keep outsiders from knowing what was going on but I see now you have code words too."

Andy piped up, "David, don't you start in with all this cop and code stuff," she teased. "You're the one with this Capt. Kirk and Dr… what was it… Marcus. Just what's that all about?"

"Sam didn't tell you?"

"He makes a habit of not telling me stuff and then giving me hell when I make the wrong decision because I didn't know what he… should have told me."

"Honey, he didn't forget, he just likes seeing that flash in your eyes when you're mad." David smiled, winked and continued, "Sam was crazy about Star Trek when we were teenagers and we played around with calling him Capt. James T. Kirk when we were putting together a band. It stuck and when he joined the force and had time to play a set with us it didn't seem like a good idea to advertise his name or his occupation."

"I started doing undercover, Andy, right out of the academy. Nothing big time but I still looked and acted like a punk," he chuckled, "I had no trouble blending in on the street. Dr. Carol Marcus and Capt. Kirk had a son together so if I brought a girl around she was always referred to as Dr. Marcus. This has been the first time the alias has really been necessary."

David had a wide eyed expression on his face when he asked, "You two work undercover, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Were you in on that big drug bust this week!" David's excitement was evident.

"We were."

"Undercover?"

Sam would never boast for himself but he was very proud of his partner and he just couldn't help but share that pride with his friends. "She will probably get a commendation for her actions. She saved my ass… and put herself in grave danger to do it."

"Sam." She shook her head gently and pled with her eyes, "it wasn't really like that."

"Yes, Andy, it was." He said to her and then spoke to the assembled friends, "She's modest, gorgeous, dances like a dream and you guys thought I had a rough job. Are you jealous, now?"

The" yeses" and "absolutelys" were forth coming before David said, "Speaking of jobs, gentlemen, Elana shall we? You going to join us Capt. Kirk?"

"I'll be right there." He leaned into Andy, "You gonna be OK. I don't have to play."

"What? Why do you think I agreed to go out with you, your good looks and heart stopping smile. Pleeze! I came to be entertained by a hot musician. You better do your best imitation or I'm out of here, buddy!" She teased as she pulled him down to her for a quick kiss. "Do you mind if I dance with Rick?'

Sam stood and spoke to Rick, "You watch out for her on that dance floor if she's all over you like she is with me, your wife and I are both going to come bailing off that stage." He laughed and called back over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

As the band members made their final instrument adjustments David went to the microphone. "Before we begin this set I would like to introduce a fine musician and long time friend. Capt. Kirk. Ladies, the Captain has a friend accompanying him tonight but if you'll leave your name and numbers at the bar he'll get back to you later." Sam, with a big smile, joined David at the microphone. "Davie I appreciate the recruiting you're doing for me but Dr. Marcus is proving to be more than I can handle. Speaking of music, I'm a big Rush fan and the band always accommodates me when I visit. Our first number is _Tom Sawyer._ Enjoy!"

Andy was amazed at what a fine musician Sam was. He did not appear to sing solo but he joined Davie for a duet once and she saw him often at a microphone singing back up. Andy sat through several songs with her eyes glued to him. He never seemed to run out of surprises. Finally Rick suggested they dance and Andy joined him on the dance floor. They stay on the floor for several songs. Rick was really a great dancer and Andy hadn't realized just how much she had missed dancing.

It seemed the band had been playing forever when David addressed the crowd again. "This will be our last number for this set. Before we finish up I wanted to thank Capt. Kirk for joining us. It's been a pleasure James T. I did have a question I wanted to ask while I had a chance."

When David had begun talking, Rick came around to Andy's side of the table and got her to stand up. "Sam wants to make a dedication and he needs you standing when he does. Remember this business is all a show for the audience. Smile."

David continued, "You mentioned before that you had Dr. Carol Marcus with you tonight. We have all seen what a great dancer she is. I know what a private person she is too, but can you tell us anything about her. What she does for a living, where you met her, anything?"

Before Sam began to answer the spot light swung over to the band table and stopped on a smiling Andy. "I can't tell you much Davie, if you knew too much about her she would probably have to kill you. I think she has a really big gun. The one think I can say is… some of the things she can do around a brass pole are truly amazing. Believe me… amazing!" The spotlight went black for an instant before it flashed back on David and Sam. Andy stood in shocked amazement.

"We will be taking a short intermission after this last piece featuring solos from each member of the band, _Yyz_ from Rush. Enjoy"

When Sam arrived back at the table, Andy was ready for him. He slid down in the chair next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to her. She glared at him as she said, "A pole da….." was all she got out before he silenced her with a kiss.

"A guy has fantasies. I was just sharing," his wicked smile was disarming. Her only recourse was to laugh along with him. Elana, Rick's wife pulled up a chair on the other side of Andy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you when we first met. These guys have so much history sometimes they forget I'm around. It's a treat to have another woman to talk to."

"I know Sam's having a ball with them."

By the time the break was over Andy and Elana had gotten to know each other better and if this brief meeting was any indication they could be fast friends if given the opportunity.

Before the band returned to the stage Sam told them if they would play a slow one he would have an opportunity to guide Andy around the dance floor once more before they left.

When David returned to the microphone he told his audience, "We have a request for a slow one. The British group Procol Haram made this famous in the sixties but our country music fans may recognize it from a cover done my Willie Nelson. Enjoy _A Whiter Shade of Pale_.

Sam swung Andy onto the dance floor and folded her into his arms. With Andy he didn't know when he would be able to hold her like this again and he was going to enjoy the feel of her while he could.

As the song concluded Sam kept her in his arms just a while longer. David's voice on the microphone pulled him back to reality. "Dr. Marcus don't let him off the floor until he's shown you slow isn't his only speed. We have seen him put on a fine display to this tune in the past, the Grass Roots hit, _Midnight Confessions."_

Andy was afraid he would still refuse since he had told her earlier that he did not fast dance. Maybe a few beers, the music, the old friends, she didn't know what convinced him to stay and dance but he did. David had not exaggerated. Sam was a fine dancer and they danced well together. He seemed to know all the words and was singing along with the band as they danced. Andy had probably heard this song before somewhere but she did not know it. It usually takes listening to a song more than once to get all the words. Andy heard "midnight confessions and I love you" several times during the song but there was a part about "a little gold ring, you'll never be mine, and I'm wasting my time" that she picked up also. She looked at Sam's face the second time she heard that part and saw such sadness. It made her heart ache for him. She prayed those words weren't reminding him of her relationship with Luke but rather were a memory of some former lost love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam gathered his guitar case and jacket; they said good-by to Rick and waved at the band as they exited. The evening had cooled further while they were inside but the briskness of the air was refreshing as they made their way to the truck. Sam unlocked her door and put his guitar behind her seat. When he emerged from the truck he had two icy cold bottles of water, he handed one to Andy, cracked the cap on the other and tipped it back. "You think of everything." She said approvingly.

"Officer Swarek comes prepared, ma'am. Really, after a night playing I have no interest in another beer, I just need lots of good cold water. Clears my head and quenches my thirst. Are you ready to go? You must be tired."

"I'm sure I must be but right now I'm high on music and dancing and good company. I just can't tell you how much fun I've had." Sam reached out and pulled her into him as he rested back against the side of the passenger seat. They snuggled together in that cocoon formed between the trucks interior and it's open front door. The truck's dome light fell over the silent pair; her head resting on his chest and his staring out into space. Neither moved but rather soaked in the essence of the other as they stood. When he held her away from him the loss of his closeness was evident on her face. He smiled when he spoke, "Keep your calendar open and we'll do this again soon." Her answer was sincere and from the heart.

"I'm working on it Sam, I truly am."

He moved away from her seat as he spoke, "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get you to your bed, strike that, sleeping bag." She laughed as she climbed into the seat and this time he did swat her on the bottom.

They did not speak during the short trip out to the campground. The evening was near its end. She had said what a good time she had. There really was nothing else to speak about. They were not a couple so they did not share long term plans. Andy was almost asleep when Sam pulled into the campground, killed the engine and rolled up in from of the campsite. Andy made no attempt to open the door or exit the truck. Maybe there was nothing else to say but she wasn't ready to give up his company.

He turned in his seat and watched her. She finally turned toward him, reached out, touched his arm, ran her hand down his arm and then let it settle on his leg. She stared at him intently as she ran her hand up and down his leg. Sam found he was becoming more keenly aware of that hand on his leg than was particularly comfortable. She cast her eyes around the interior of the truck, "Damn…, are you going to open the door for me or what." She turned in her seat preparing to get out as soon as the door was opened.

Sam opened the door and took her hand to help her out. He didn't know what she was mad about but he had decided a while back he would not let her walk away from him again. He did not turn her hand lose when she was out of the truck or when he turned away from her to shut the door. As he turned to face her she pushed him back, slid her arms around his neck and pinned him to the truck. Her kisses were insistent and demanding. Sam hung in there with her as long as he could stand. When he had passed the point of too much torment for the second time he took hold of her shoulders, broke the kiss and held her away from him. "You don't want me?" she questioned in a panicked voice. "I know I ran last time but I'm not running now. Why don't you want me?" Sam pulled her back into his chest.

"Andy, I want you very much. Why would you think any different?"

"You stopped, if you really wanted me why would you stop?"

"Sweetheart, we're in the middle of a campground in Bunfuck, Egypt. This isn't exactly my idea of a love nest."

"But, Sam." He took her hand and walked around to the back of the truck, unlatched the tail gate, let it down, put his hands on her hips, lifted her up and sat her down. He hopped on the tail gate next to her and took her hand in his before he began speaking.

"When are you and Traci packing up tomorrow?"

"What?"

"The time, Andy, what time are you planning on leaving the campground tomorrow?"

"Traci said we would start packing up at 3 so we could be back in town by a little after 4."

"OK, I'll be here before 3 PM. We can put the camping gear in the truck and drop it off at Traci's when we get back to the city. What do you have planned for tomorrow evening?" he asked.

"I have some wash I have to get done," she replied.

"Any other plans?"

"No, none."

"So, after we deliver the camping gear we'll go by your place and pick up your laundry before we go to my apartment. I have a nice little washer and dryer. You can get your wash started while I fix dinner. Does that sound like a plan?" He held his breath, waiting for the excuses.

"Well, Sam I don't know."

"What is it you don't know, Andy?"

"I don't know,"

When Sam saw Andy with his friends tonight, when he reflected on how she felt when she was on his arm and when he remembered the feel of her in his arms he had no doubt that he wanted her and he had no doubt that if he continued in passive mode she would not be his. That realization would have to guide his actions now and in the future.

"Andy you have three choices, look at me, only three choices: agree to my plan now, offer a better plan or get back in the truck and I'll take you home with me now." The look he saw in her eyes was almost pleading. She wanted him but the commitment was scaring hell out of her.

Sam continued, "You accused me of not wanting you. Not true. My wanting you is not a new feeling and you know that. I have stayed in the back ground and let you…do all this stuff you've done but you don't get to back out on me twice. I watched you tonight. You let yourself go, you were radiant, I've never seen you more beautiful, and I've never seen you happier. Andy, you're young, you're supposed to laugh from the belly, dance fast and love intensely. I know you're fearless, I work with you every day. You have to take a chance with your personal life, fearless. Everything else is a pale substitute.

"Your plan sounds great but I don't want you to go yet. Can you hold me just a little bit?"

Sam slid off the tail gate, slipped between Andy's legs, put his arms around her, rested her head on his chest and held her. He thought she had surely fallen asleep by the time she said in a sleepy voice, "Can I kiss you good-night before I go to bed?" She lifted her head and he kissed her before lifting her down from the truck and walking her toward the tent. "You'll be back tomorrow before three?"

"I will."

When they got to the tent she turned, kissed him again, said, "Good night, Sam," lifted the tent flap and she was gone. A smiling Sam stood for several seconds with his eyes fixed on the flap she had disappeared behind before he turned and went back to his truck. He had planned on returning to the club but it was almost 1AM and he didn't feel like doing anything that would interrupt his thoughts.

He probably should have taken her back to his apartment tonight. This patience was killing him but she was exhausted and would have been asleep by the time they got back in the city. He planned to be back here well before 3PM tomorrow. Day light would surely cool her ardor but as long as Callahan didn't show up at the campground before Sam, Andy's commitment would be honored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sunday**

"You're up early."

"I came on home last night."

"I thought you were going back to play some more."

"I had some things on my mind. What are you doing today?"

"Leo is playing in the dirt, boy stuff, you remember. Traci and I are just relaxing. We will probably walk back down to the lake one more time. Maybe take Leo for a scavenger hunt. Not much."

"If I came out early could I join you?"

"The city boy wants to take a walk in the woods?"

"No, the city boy wants to take a walk with you."

"Oh."

"So?"

"That might be nice."

"Should I bring lunch? "

"I would kill for a burger with cheese and pickles and ketchup and mustard and fries and a chocolate milk shake."

He laughed, "And Traci?"

"More of the same and a kid's meal for Leo, you're the best."

"So I've been told. I'll see you by noon."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Yeah."

Traci spoke as Andy shut her phone and returned it to her pocket. "So he's coming out early?"

"Yes. He's bringing burgers for lunch."

"So, this thing with Sam is on?"

"I'm not his rookie anymore. I can go out with him if I want to." Andy answered defensively.

"And you've decided you want to?"

"He said I'm fearless."

"Today, I'm not worried about you, Andy."

"You're worried about him? Really…?"

"My opinion of Swarek had changed a lot this year. You were out with him last night. He's coming back here today and now he's coming back three hours early. It hasn't been twelve hours since he left."

"What are you saying, Traci?"

"Don't play with him. He's all tough guy on the outside but, Andy, you can wreck his world….he deserves better than that."

"It's not like that!"

"Yes, it is! What are you going to do about Luke? Sam's going to be your on-the-side man?"

Andy kind of giggled, "I can't see Sam being on-the-side for anyone."

"I agree… so….?"

"So….I have to do something about Luke."

"Not something, Andy….."

"I have to tell Luke."

"When are you planning on doing that?"

"Tomorrow, at work."

"You don't think he'll show up at your apartment tonight."

"I won't be at my apartment tonight."

"That way, huh….? I see Luke's not the only one you aren't being forthcoming with." Andy sat for the longest time without saying anything. Traci left her friend to her thoughts, walked Leo to the bathrooms and stopped with him after to watch a pair of squirrels chase each other around a big maple tree. By the time they returned to Andy the little boy was ready to get back to his cars and the dirt. Traci reclaimed her chair. Andy would talk when she was ready.

"Traci, don't be mad. I didn't want to jinx it. You don't know what it's been like riding with him day after day. I picked Luke because he seemed like the safe choice and Sam looked like just another exciting bad choice. I have years filled with exciting bad guys."

"I know."

"He is exciting. God is he ever exciting, but, Traci, he's not a bad guy. He's not even close. I really thought I had blown it with him. Now I get a shot. I don't want to mess it up."

"Just be sure it's what you want and take care of the Luke thing. Don't leave that for Sam to do. If he thinks you're finally his and Luke interferers, it won't be pretty. Andy, don't let Sam jeopardize his job because you wouldn't do what you need to do."

"I'll take care of it, Traci, I swear I will."

"Make sure you do,"Traci warned. Andy was Traci's best friend and she only wanted to see her happy. She had known for ages now that Luke wasn't the right one for Andy but she never suspected the depth of Andy's apparent desire for Sam. The chemistry had been obvious for months but Andy never showed any signs of breaking off the relationship with Luke. Traci thought Andy had decided to settle for safe. Apparently not. "Should we go ahead and pack up the bedding and stuff in the tent so we have more time for a woods adventure with Mr. Exciting City Boy after lunch?"

"You have such good ideas." Andy agreed as she headed into the tent to get packing.

When lunch arrived the tent was empty and ready to be taken down and packed later. "Sam, you're an angel. My son is the only one who hasn't had enough hot dogs and marshmallows to last until spring."

"I thought you frontier women could use a break. Are you speaking to me, McNally?"

"Sorry sir, I was just catching my breath.' She teased, "I've been practicing my pole dancing routine over there at the flag pole." Andy was approaching Sam as she spoke. When she stood directly in front of him she smiled her most seductive, ran her hand up his arm and across his chest, stepped behind him, pulled him back to her and wrapped her leg around his as she hissed into his ear, "You want me to show you?"

Traci registered the shock on his face before he recovered and said, "Andy, children are present."

"Sam, what have you done to my friend?" Traci asked.

"Nothing yet," the promise of things to come was evident in his tone, "I have that planned for later." Sam reached around and pulled Andy back in front of him as he questioned, "Is this Tease Sam Day?"

"Not... all day. Can we eat? I'm starving."

Traci sat on the bench next to her son and watched her friends across the table. They had known each other for months; they had spent hundreds of hours together and never acknowledged to each other the depth of their desire. Andy had reached out to Sam once but that was an aborted attempt and the circumstances that followed almost broke up their working relationship. Yet, here they were together and the air crackled with the sexual tension surrounding them. Traci had half a mind to just send them back to Sam's now but watching them she figured he had a plan and a walk in the woods seemed to be a part of it.

Andy was past having a plan, she was simply beside herself. She had not admitted her desire for him until last night. Now that she had made up her mind and he was willing she had little patience for waiting. Sam knew a long time ago he wanted her. He had waited patiently, now was not the time for haste. She had run from his bed before, when he had her there again he wanted the experience to be such that she had no desire to ever be anywhere else.

"When did you talk to your Dad?" He asked casually.

"I talked to him before I left work Friday."

"How's he doing?"

"He seems to be fine. He's keeping up with his meetings. He's met another retired cop there so he has a tea drinking friend to hang out with. They seem to be real good for each other. I think he's watching football with the guy today. I'll call him in a few days. "

"Are we ready to walk some of these calories off?" Traci asked her friends before directng her comments to her son, "Leo, you want to go back down to the lake before we get ready to go home?"

"Can I wade in the water?"

"Sure, but the 'cold, let's go to the bathroom before our walk." Traci and Leo left Sam and Andy at the picnic table.

"Where's your phone, Sweetheart?"

"Get you out in the woods and you forget and leave your phone in the truck, " she teased as she pulled hers from her pocket and handed it to him. "I see you still have your earrings in."

"My lady love put them in; I thought I'd wait until she could take them out for me." While he was talking he had flipped Andy's phone open, adjusted the ringer to vibrate, shut the phone and put it in his pocket. When he looked back to Andy's face he could tell he was in for at least a discussion. Maybe only a discussion if he was lucky.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"I put it on vibrate."

"And put it in... your pocket?"

He took her hands in his, gave her his most devastation smile and asked, "You want to kiss me? I want to kiss you."

"Don't try to distract me. I want to know about my phone."

"Are you with me today?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going home with me tonight?" She nodded. "We're going to finish what we started last night?" She nodded again and smiled. "I don't want our plans interrupted by your phone. We have already done that."

She hadn't thought about the phone. She didn't think a ringing phone would slow her down this time but he had thought about it and that was nice. "I want to kiss you now."

When Sam heard Traci clearing her throat he set Andy away from him. She had been so involved in the seduction of Sam Swarek she has heard nothing. His comment brought her back to reality. "Andy, the woods await. Let's go."

Hand in hand the partners followed mother and son as they set out for their walk. The woods might not be Sam's favorite place but he enjoyed the company and he could be very animated when he set his mind to it. When Leo found hickory nuts, Sam tutored him in the art of a good throw. When Leo's back was turned Andy became Sam's target of choice. Andy retaliated by tackling Sam. Leo thought it was part of the game and jumped into the pile. Traci just stepped out of the way so she could enjoy her laughter without being pulled into the fray.

By the time the rolling around and laughing was over and the pile had returned to its three component parts, Leo, Andy and Sam were covered with dirt and leaves. Traci brushed her son off while Sam and Andy cleaned themselves up. Andy had tried to brush Sam off but he backed away, grinned and accused,"McNally, you've probably given me fleas or ticks or something creepy crawly."

"I don't think so, but if you get an itch later that you can't scratch I can probably take care of it for you." She boldly assured him.

"With an offer like that, I can fake it."

-0-

**Comments?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The lake water was definitely too cold but Leo had new throwing skills and Sam helped him work on his rock skipping technique as well. The girls even got into skipping rocks. By the time Traci checked her watch it was already past 3PM and Leo was getting a little fussy from the busy afternoon. Traci suggested they head back to the tent, pack up and file this trip under 'successful'.

Sam helped Andy take the tent down and pack it away. Traci took care of the Coleman stove, cooking utensils and left over food. As Sam put the last of the gear in the back of his truck, Traci said, "I don't know how we got all this stuff in my car. Sam, you're a life saver."

"If my lady friend didn't give me ticks and fleas, having to pack up all this gear would probably sour me on camping," he teased.

Andy piped in with, "It's amazing, Traci, these _he-men_ can take on drug dealers with guns but a little insect has them running for cover."

"Don't be disrespectful, McNally!"

"Yes Sir, your wish is my command."

"Only in my dreams, sweetheart," Sam remarked. "Traci, we'll bring this stuff by your place when we get into town." Sam put his arm around Andy, "You're real brave around witnesses. Do you think you can risk riding back alone with me?"

"I'm fearless."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Leo was already asleep in his car seat when the two vehicles got to the main road and Sam was making an admission, "This afternoon really was fun. I didn't expect to enjoy it this much."

"I see how it is, you'll admit to me you had fun but you don't want to tarnish your tough guy image in front of someone else."

"Lighten up, Andy, I'm chasing you around the countryside, I have to complain a little bit." Andy greeted his comment with a satisfied grin.

"My turn."

"What?"

"My turn to complain."

"What's your problem, Andy?"

"I know you love your big fancy truck and all, but it has Sister Seats."

He didn't know where she was going but he figured he would be amused by the time she got there, "Sister Seats, and what kind is that?"

"It's the kind that is fine if you have your sister with you, but I'm not your sister."

"You definitely are not my sister."

"And we have quite a little drive to Traci's and… I'm rather partial to you and…. I would kind of like to snuggle up to you and…. entertain myself while I distract you from your driving and… these seats make that impossible and… I'm disappointed."

Sam just howled...

"I'm glad you're amused. I'm frustrated."

"Sweetheart, the console folds up. The seat under it isn't as nice as your bucket seat but if you can stand it." He folded the console up and patted the small seat under it.

"Why didn't you do that last night?"

"Last night I was trying to break the ice with my partner. Today I have a different girl with me."

"Yes, you do," she agreed as she slid up next to Sam, snuggled under his arm and rested her head on his chest. Andy was asleep when Sam pulled up into Traci's driveway.

"Andy, wake up."

She stretched and admitted, "I don't sleep that good in a sleeping bag."

"You're just full of admissions today aren't you?

"You watch it, Swarek. If I remember correctly you were a pompous ass two days ago," Andy threatened.

Sam teased back, "No worries, McNally, I'm a reformed man."

"I hope you're not too reformed. I have plans for you later." Traci came out her door and waved before the conversation could get any more graphic. She smiled when Sam and Andy both got out of the same side of the truck. She figured neither one of them had done that since they were teenagers, she knew she hadn't.

"I was sure you would get back here before I did," she told Sam.

"I took the long way so Sleeping Beauty could finish her nap."

The friends made short work of unloading the truck and getting the gear stored in the shed. After they said their good-bys Andy followed Sam to his side of the truck, climbed in and Sam followed. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman who got in on his side of the car. He must have been seventeen or eighteen and she was some neighborhood girl who had fallen victim to his charms. He was afraid the tables had been turned. This time he was the one who had fallen victim and the charmer was his rookie. God help him if she decided he wasn't what she wanted.

Andy realized now how tired she had been after her busy weekend. The nap was just what she needed. She was rested and ready. She put her arm over the back of Sam's seat, put her other hand on his upper thigh and leaned in to blow into his ear. "I hope you plan on delivering on all these invitations you are sending, Andy. I'd hate to think my partner was a tease." Sam observed as he cast a glance at her before returned his attention to the road.

"Pull the truck over!"

"Huh?"

"Pull the truck over, we can take care of this right here, right now, I'm ready."

"I believe you! I was just teasing. We have a couple more chores to do. I wouldn't want you going to work in dirty clothes and I have a roast that needs to go in the oven. You have to keep up your strength."

"I have plenty of strength and dirty clothes are the least of my worries. I have more pressing issues.

Andy had been a good girl and all she'd had for months now was a bundle of sticks and a lump of coal. This gift had been on her Wish List for a long time, but she never thought she could actually receive it. Things had changed. It was Christmas morning; her dream gift was waiting under the tree for her to unwrap. Laundry and dinner could wait. It was time to get this party started; first step was to wake up the family. With that in mind her hand abandoned the mid-thigh rub and moved to more intimate areas.

He sucked in his breath and gasped, "Andy, I'm driving."

She looked him square in the eyes and replied, "About that…., I've been very patient but you promised." She may have moved her hand but she did not remove it. Sam wasn't postponing this any longer if she had anything to do with it.

"Dinner and dirty clothes later?"

"Right."

"You really need to stop. I love the attention but if we end up in the ER our whole day will be ruined."

She moved her hand to his chest, leaned in and kissed him on the neck before she settled back into her seat. "Are you hurrying?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

-0-

_Short chapter….sorry, the next one really needs to stand alone._

_**Comments?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andy was sitting in her bucket seat by herself. She was keeping her hands to herself and her comments as well. Waiting.

Today had been fun. This weekend had been fun. She hadn't been a cop, she hadn't had responsibilities, and she hadn't even been very adult. Aside from a couple of legal beers she could have been back in high school. The school dance where she had been the partner of the best dancer in the room but the slow dances were reserved for her current dark haired, dark eyed bad boy. The touches, the kisses, the playful teasing comments, just like kids. Riding in a car, tucked up close enough to some boy that from behind you looked like one person driving but with two heads.

She had thought all of those good times were history. You grow up, you get a job, you settle down and act like an adult. It was amazing to realize she had experienced this much fun without doing anything illegal, immoral or unethical. Sam seemed to have had as much fun as she. He was so good at his job, so responsible, yet he seemed to have this other side. She wondered if he often had weekends like this. Spending as much time as they did together you would think she knew the answer to her question but she didn't.

The weekend had been like high school but this evening would be nothing like that. This evening would be nothing like anything she had experienced before. Andy had experienced her share of men and boys. That would not be new.

The reason why was new.

Was she in love with Sam? She didn't know. Was he in love with her? She didn't think so. Did he desire her? He seemed to. Did she desire him? Oh my, did she ever?

She didn't know just when it had started. He had given her a peep show in the locker room the first day she met him. It had probably all been downhill from there. She hung on his every word, tried her hardest to please him; worked longer and harder for him than she would have for anyone else. She was rewarded with his smiles, his playfulness and his frequent encouragement and support but she could be the victim of his scorn as well. When she screwed up he didn't hold back. That she could understand and accept. What hurt was when he withheld himself; when he was sullen and withdrawn and she didn't know why. She always felt those times were her fault but she could not be sure. He would not say.

Her desire was bred of all those things that were Sam Swarek. Would the need be so intense if she had given into it at the end of their first shift together, maybe not. She would never know. She did know she had fought the desire in every way she knew how. She's slept with Luke Callahan for months now trying to dampen the desire for Sam. That hadn't worked either.

Sam stopped in front of his place, took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the truck. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. He opened Andy's door and gave her his hand as she got out. He led her to the door, never letting her hand go as he unlocked the door, reached in, turned the entry light on and stepped inside with Andy beside him. He shut the door, turned the dead bolt, walked her across the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. Only then did their hands break contact. He turned the overhead light on and turned to her before breaking the silence. "We had candles before, I liked that."

She watched him as he moved from one side of the bed to the other lighting candles that appeared to be in exactly the same places they had been months ago when she was last here. When the candles were lit he returned to the light switch, flipped it off and the room took on a romantic glow. The memory filled Andy with regret. She had wasted so much time because of her fear that what she wanted to do was not the right thing to do. She had come so close to missing her chance with him.

Sam stepped back from the doorway as he watched the expression of regret play across her face. Tonight should change her feelings about candles and his bed. Her expression changed as he stepped out of his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and laid it across the chair. He was unbuckling his belt when she shed her shoes and began pulling her sweater over her head. "Andy, let me." She stopped when she heard his request, smiled, enjoyed watching him and waited.

His jeans and tee joined the shirt on the chair. His socks were discarded on the floor before he approached her. He pulled the sweater the remainder of the way over her head and tossed it toward the chair, unsnapped her jeans and pushed them down. She shimmed out of them and sent her socks with them. She raised her arms as he slid her camisole off. She was already having difficulty breathing and he had barely touched her. He ran his hands down her arms returning them to her side as he drew her to his chest and kissed her mouth, exploring. He moved his attention to her neck and his hands to her low back pulling her in to him firmly. The fabric still separating them made the anticipation sweeter.

If Andy had been running this show the main feature would be starting now but it seemed Sam had different ideas. The kissing and caressing continued until Andy was past coherent thought and they were still standing by the bed. Andy was acutely aware of the sense of loss when Sam pushed her away from him only to turn her in his arms and tuck her back against his chest, lift her hair and begin an assault on the back of her neck with his mouth, tongue and teeth while his hands were free to explore her front without obstruction.

Andy managed to beg, "Please, Sam!" she wanted more now.

His only response was, "No," as he continued his sensory assault.

When Sam finally turned her to face him and urged her legs around his waist all clothing had been discarded. The seduction and conquest of Andy McNally moved into possession phase as Sam lowered her onto his bed.

By the time they lay spend in a tangle of damp sheets she had been kissed in places no lips had been before and kissed in ways she had never dreamed of. Later, when she tried to recall specific details or sequence of events she could remember only how it began. All the rest was pleasure and satisfaction and more pleasure and satisfaction.

When Sam could breathe again he pulled Andy up on his chest, settled her head into his neck and held her. He had known being with her would be a pleasure but he had not imagined the impact she would have on his emotions. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling but he did know this had not happened to him before.

He had chased girls before, caught a lot of them; girls that were more aggressive, more adventuresome even some more well-endowed but none that had affected him like Andy.

As she lay across his chest her breathing returned to normal. She was so still he was sure she had fallen asleep. If his mind hadn't been troubled by his depth of feeling he would have probably joined her. He was surprised when she lifted her head and more surprised at the shy way she addressed him. "Sam?"

"Yes, Love."

"What did you do to me?" Her question scared him.

"What's wrong?" Did I hurt you?" He was disturbed and searched her face for some explanation, "Did I scare you?"

"No… no." She tried to calm his fears but was having trouble expressing her concerns. She put her fingers on his lips to silent him so she could put together the right words. "It's never been like that, never, not like that."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You did everything right. I've just never experienced anything like that before."

"Andy, I made love to you. Are you telling me no one has ever made love to you before?"

"No, I didn't say that," she was almost indignant, "it just never made me feel like you did."

Andy's fingers on his mouth could not stop the smile; that devastating smile that made ladies melt. "Get that smile off your face," she warned, "I'm being serious and all you can do is flash that self satisfied grin."

He tried to suppress the smile; he almost succeeded in returning his face to normal before the grin snuck out again. "Don't be mad Sweetheart. When a guy tries his very hardest to impress his girl and she says what you just said what's he supposed to do?"

"Grin like a jack-ass, I guess."

"You've got me figured out." He laughed.

She sat up on the side of the bed with her back to him, looked over her shoulder and asked, "Are you going to feed me later?"

"That's the plan."

"Can we go get my laundry now?"

"I see how you are. You just use me and then you want food and my washer." He said as he sat up in the bed.

"But, Sam, I only want them once."

"Woman!" he grabbed her and pulled her back into his lap, "what was I thinking when I asked you out this weekend? "

"Sam!"

"And why didn't I do it earlier?" Now Andy had the self-satisfied grin.

-0-

_**Finally!** I was beginning to wonder if Andy would ever get him back to that room with the candles. This story has at least two more chapters. Andy still has a problem she needs to address, you remember him and I'm sure the lovers have an encore planned for later this evening._

_I am really enjoying spending this weekend with Sam and Andy. I hope you are too._

**_Comments?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I really need a shower."

"I spent all that time and effort marking you with my scent and now you want to wash it off?"

"Not at all, Sam, I just want to clean up between rounds."

"Tease," he accused. "If you'll hold off a few minutes while I get the roast in the oven, I'll join you."

"That's the second great idea you've had this evening." She conceded. "But, you really need to take me to get my laundry soon, too or I'll be messing with it half the night."

"Why don't you just take the truck, unless you need my help?"

"No, it's just one hamper. My camping clothes are still in your truck."

"Dinner's going to take me maybe fifteen minutes to get in the oven; how about your errand?"

"You'll barely get done in the kitchen and start missing me before I'm back."

"I'll start missing you when the door closes." She slid into his arms, kissed him, and then leaned back so she could search his eyes. In an instant, she pulled out of his arms, turned her back on him and began putting her clothes on.

"Sam, don't say things you don't mean." He heard the catch in her voice and was pulling her to him in an instant.

"Andy, I'm not going to hurt you. You scare hell out of me but I am not going to hurt you."

"I don't mean to go all Drama Queen on you, but maybe I want more now than I did yesterday."

"And maybe I do too, Andy. Keys are in my pants pocket, if you don't leave soon, dinner will be a midnight snack."

She had shoes on, keys in her hand and was headed out the door before she called back to him, "And a fine snack it will be. Be back soon."

The door shut and he did miss her. His apartment, that had been his private sanctuary and refuge, was empty without her in it, another reminder he was in big trouble.

As soon as Andy pulled into the street she reached for the radio. It was his music she heard not hers, but after last night the sound wasn't quite so foreign. She now knew from experience that much of it was good to dance to and listening brought back good memories, memories of him. She might get to be a classic rock fan after all.

She got a parking space near the entry to her building, put the truck keys in her pocket and went rummaging through her duffle bag in the back seat looking for her apartment keys. She pulled out the bug spray, won't tell Sam about that, and her sun screen to take back to her apartment. The rest of the bag's contents needed washing or were her personal toiletries she would need later at Sam's and in the morning before work. The before work part really depended on what Sam had in mind. She could come home later, it wasn't her first choice but it was really up to him.

She put the bug spray in the cabinet and the sunscreen in the linen closet before gathering up the last of her dirty clothes, tucking the hamper under her arm and heading for the door. Before she got out the door it dawned on her she didn't have anything clean to put on after her shower. The hamper had lots of choices for work tomorrow but the shower was before dinner. Andy was not adverse to nudity but at the dinner table the idea seemed a bit extreme. Coming to the table wrapped in a towel would probably get Sam's attention but it might not get Andy any dinner. She did have that pink sleep set Traci had insisted she buy when they were sale shopping months ago.

She was sure that set was stuffed in the bottom of some drawer. She had considered taking it back after she got it home but had never gotten around to it. It wasn't a negligee. That would have been over the top but it was cute and girlie and definitely sexier that what she usually wore. She decided Sam would approve. This was the first time in a really long time there had been someone that she wanted to have approve. She found the set still in its department store bag in the back of the third drawer she looked in.

The bag went in on top of the dirty clothes and she and the hamper left the apartment and hurried outside. She had spent more time in the apartment than she planned, her cell phone was still in Sam's pocket, he didn't have his truck and he would be worried if she took too long and would have no way to check up on her. Andy was not a big fan of some man trying to control her life and she did not report in happily but she had worked with Sam for a long time now, his concern was not about control it was about her safety. Their personal relationship aside, if Andy told him fifteen or twenty minutes she would be there in that time or call; calling wasn't an option tonight.

Andy was in a hurry and didn't see him at first. "You didn't answer your phone." His words were what first drew her attention.

"I have it turned off." She replied. This conversation had to be held but now was not a good time.

"Traci said you got back in the city several hours ago."

"I did."

"This is the third time I've been by your apartment. You haven't been home."

"I just came by to get my dirty clothes."

"Is Sammy up in your apartment?"

"No, he's not."

"Andy, don't lie to me! Swarek's truck is right there. I'm not blind."

"Sam is not in my apartment." Luke had been twenty or so feet from Andy when he first spoke to her. When she heard him she stopped in place but he hadn't stopped. He continued moving toward her. She noticed his gait was a bit unsteady and as he got closer the smell of alcohol filled the air. _Great, Luke is loaded, I'm late and Sam's truck is parked at the curb. Tomorrow would sure be better._

He stopped right in front of her, studied her appearance and then sniffed the air before he accused, "You weren't home because you were in his bed. How long has this been going on?" Andy had been in Sam's bed, but that was her business. She had no intention of arguing with Luke, it would serve no purpose. If she didn't respond he could go ahead, say what he had to say and be done with it. "I think we're in a committed relationship and all along you're whoring around with him behind my back."

Andy had decided to let him have his say but these comments weren't acceptable. He could think what he wanted about her, she should have said something before agreeing to go anywhere with Sam, but Sam didn't deserve this scorn. He had made excuses for Luke over and over. A few well placed words from him and her relationship with Luke would have been over a long time ago.

"Wait just one minute! We have never had a committed relationship. Your job is and was always more important to you than I was. There may have never been another woman but I was always second. I don't want to do that anymore. I'm not mad, I'm just uninterested. I'm still young, Luke. I'm not going to be satisfied waiting for you to finish your case and sneak a little time in for me. I'm more important than that." She turned her back on him and talked toward the truck.

Luke called to her, "Andy, this isn't over."

She did not reply. It was over for her, he couldn't do anything to her. He had no power to hurt her. He could make comments at work but she did her job and asked no one to carry the load for her. She put the laundry hamper in the passenger seat, started the truck and pulled out into traffic. Sam was waiting for her and she didn't want to worry him.

When he heard the truck finally pull up out front he went to the door. He didn't want to smother her and he didn't want to chase her off by appearing to be controlling but he worried about her. He had been worrying about this woman for months, tonight just upped the stakes.

He was standing beside her before he spoke, "You need some help, Sweetheart?" She turned into him and kissed him. He knew she was upset. This kiss was bedroom quality, definitely not rated for the front yard. When she finally broke contact he said, "Come on inside, we'll talk."

He got the hamper, she got her duffel bag, he shut the truck door, put his arm around her shoulders and they went inside. Their parcels went on the floor and he drew her on to the sofa and into his arms. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I saw Luke." She looked at Sam in an effort to gauge his reaction. He was still calm, his face showed no emotion so she continued. "He was on the sidewalk when I came out of my apartment. I didn't notice him until he spoke. He had tried calling. He came by my apartment several times. He finally called Traci." She saw just a flash in Sam's eyes before she added, "She didn't tell him I was with you. She just told him I had been back in town several hours." Andy paused, deciding just how much to tell Sam. "He had been drinking."

"Did he touch you?" Sam wasn't calm anymore.

"No! But your truck was there; all the time I hadn't been home and one look at me. He knew."

"I'm sorry, Andy, I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you."

"You didn't cause any of this."

"Andy, you were in my bed."

"That's exactly where I wanted to be. This other thing wasn't going to last. You just helped me see what I already knew." She continued, "As much as I've enjoyed today, last night was what made my decision. I had fun. I had forgotten that being grown and being responsible didn't mean I couldn't have fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," and he was but the Luke discussion wasn't over. "Is Luke going to confront you again? Do I need to do anything?"

"Sam I don't want you in this. Luke was mad but by the morning he'll be sober and more reasonable. What I really want you to do is pretend nothing happened."

His eyes were flashing when he spoke and she knew what she said had come out all wrong. "What kind of a damn game are you playing, Andy? You've been all over me all weekend but nothing…happened? I don't know what this is, but it is not… nothing. If you aren't admitting that you're denying the obvious."

"Sam, please, I adore you, don't be so angry! Please listen. It didn't come out right."

'I'm listening." He was calmer but the storm was not gone.

"On Monday morning I want you to act the same way you did Friday morning. I don't want my lover going into quarters, asserting his rights and stirring up a situation that will die a natural death in a short few days if left undisturbed. I was never particularly important to Luke but I'm sure it's going to take him a little while to admit that. I don't want you and me to have any problems here or at work because of him." Anger was no longer flashing in his eyes when she eased back into his arms and said, "This weekend has been perfect until Luke intruded. Can we, please, put him in the past now?"

"So, I have rights?"

"Lover's rights."

-0-

**Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Lover?"

"Yes, Andy."

"Do you remember back in Civics class when you learned that rights come with responsibilities?"

"I think I've heard that somewhere before."

"Part of those responsibilities deal with food."

"I'd really rather talk about the rights."

'"I would too lover but I'm going to waste away if I don't get food soon, and my handsome hunk, you don't strike me as the type that would get any pleasure out of necrophilia."

Sam was laughing as he headed to the kitchen to check the timer. "If you'll get a load of clothes started and then set the table I'll get this Bisquick mixed up and in the oven. We'll be eating in fifteen minutes. Can't lose you now."

Andy watched him work in the kitchen as she stood at the laundry closet sorting and loading her light colors. He just kept amazing her. He had never cooked for her but if the effortless way he moved in the kitchen was any indication the meal would be a treat.

She knew he was a great cop and a professional quality musician, he has said he could rebuild a car and he knew his way around a kitchen, he had displayed some skills with her earlier this evening that were unsurpassed in her experience, she wondered what other surprises were yet to surface in her exploration of Sam Swarek.

"Is your laundry going?"

"Yeah."

"Well," a grin spread across his face, "if you could stop ogling me the table needs setting."

She'd been caught but his ego didn't need her admitting it. "In your dreams." Andy got the table set and only patted his rear once.

The roast was pink in the center and tender. It was surrounded with potatoes, carrots, onions, celery and tomatoes all cooked down and soft. The green bean casserole was just like the one from Thanksgiving dinner. He referred to the bread as drop biscuits, the only biscuits she knew about came from a can, Sam's biscuits melted in your mouth and she was making a pig of herself.

"I hope you're getting full, I didn't make any desert."

"Just out of curiosity, if you had made desert, what might that have been?"

"Are you asking because you're hungry, you're a friend who is interested, or are you poking fun at me?"

"You left out amazement, Julia Childs."

He got up from the table, waved his hands in the air in an expression of exasperation and said, "You want to make fun, I'll be resting on the sofa, call me when the dishes are done." He turned toward the living room but before he took a step Andy was calling him back.

"Sam…, please come back, I'll do the dishes…, just talk to me while I work."

Grudgingly he conceded, "All right, but watch those comments," He teased, "you damage my ego when you make fun of my cooking."

Andy's reply shocked her. This weekend she was just going with the flow. She was with Sam, he was being open and relaxed with her, no responsibilities, no long term plans, or worries. Tomorrow was in the future, she was not wasting today worrying about it. Twenty-four hours ago she had finally admitted she wanted to be in his bed. That had happened, all the rest was lagniappe*.

"Are you kidding? With cooking like this I may never go home."

"So don't." the comment froze Andy in her tracks, she snapped around, a wide eyed look on her face. He quickly added, "at least for a few days." Sam was sure this woman had addled his mind. _Where in the name of all that's good and holy did I come up with that idea?_ Admitting he was head-over-heels in love with her was a thought he refused to think and an idea he had no intention of putting in her head.

"Luke wouldn't want to create a scene at work but if he could get you alone at your apartment…" Sam didn't say anymore. _So I've given her a good explanation for why I asked her to stay, what explanation do I have for myself? I haven't gotten my fill of her, yet. She hasn't gotten hers of me. In a few days the new will wear off for both of us, she'll be ready to get home and I'll be ready to have my apartment back. _Sam refused to think about what would happen if he didn't get his fill of her.

"I hadn't thought about that. Are you sure you want a roommate?"

"I think you'll compensate me for the use of the facilities." The smug look on his face and his tone of voice told her exactly to what he was referring.

"Sam, I think I'm the one getting paid," she assured him.

"I was there. You weren't the only one. Believe me." She would take that as praise.

"I don't know whether I remember or not, you may have to remind me," she teased.

"I can probably manage that." He volunteered as he began clearing the table.

"Sam, the dishes are my job, sit down and talk to me."

"Sweetheart the dishes are a non job, I have a dishwasher. Go see to your laundry, I can't take you to work tomorrow in dirty clothes." Her load had finished washing. She had them spinning in the dryer and the rest of her hampers contents in the washer when she asked Sam, "Do you have dark clothes that need washing, this washer isn't half full?" She thought it was an innocent suggestion. Sam couldn't remember how long it had been since a woman had offered to wash his clothes much less how long it had been since he had considered letting one do so.

"Are you asking to wash my beloved black tee shirts?"

"I thought since the washer wasn't full."

"I suppose you have black lacy things in the washer."

Andy could see the game was on and she could play as well as him. "Relax Sam, as long as we separate the clothes carefully after drying you won't be embarrassed at the Penny by black lace peeking out from your sleeve."

"What makes you think I'd be embarrassed? My lady friend told me I couldn't brag at the station. A little lace at the Penny might confirm I have lover's rights without me getting in trouble with you. "

Andy rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed, "All right, I'll concede this round…, do you have anything for this load, or not?"

"I would be thrilled to have you wash for me. Check the hamper in the bathroom."

Sam was flipping channels from the sofa when Andy joined him. He pulled her up next to him and kept flipping. Andy was special but it was Sunday night and football season. A man had to keep his priorities straight. He finally found a program he liked, put down the remote control and pulled Andy into his lap. It didn't get better than this, Andy and football scores at the same time. The wash load was done by the time Sam had caught up and flipped the set off. "Are you ready for me to wash your back?"

"I love a man with a plan." Andy headed to the laundry closet before joining Sam in the shower. She was sure this was the last time clean dry clothes would be on either of their minds before the morning.

When Andy entered the bathroom Sam called from the shower. "Thought you'd keep me waiting to build up the anticipation, huh?"

"Did it work?"

"Step in and check for yourself, I promise not to disappoint."

Getting to wash Sam's back and other parts as well was very appealing but the teasing was fun too and, in this case, it probably did build up the anticipation. With that in mind she replied, "Are you sure…? I could call for back-up now if you think we're going to need it."

"McNally, get in here!"

"Yes Sir!" She pulled the shower curtain back, took a good look at the treat awaiting her and wondered if the teasing was in fact worth the time she had spent on it. She stepped in.

"Turn around, let me wash your hair." He knew her beautiful hair had to be done first. If all the rest of her didn't get scrubbed thoroughly that would be OK but her hair deserved both a wash and a rinse. Sam took advantage of having Andy's back turned to him to move from hair to skin. When he had caressed and massaged her back to his liking he pulled her into his chest and started on her front.

Andy allowed Sam's attention to continue longer than she probably should have. His attention was hypnotic. He touched her and he held her and her whole being was consumed by him. She was aware of neither time nor place, she was aware only of him. Her total submission should have been frightening but it just felt natural, like the way things should be, but Sam did not belong to her and she didn't know how long this idyllic interlude would last. Her body and mind were storing strong memories but not so much her hands and eyes.

"Next," she pulled out of his arms, turned, looked deeply into his dark eyes, and shocked him with her remark, "I've watched you for months and longed to touch. It's my time now…."

-0-

_We have to stop for today. Remain confident…, Andy doesn't. Think cool thoughts, Sam, she won't torment you too long._

_*__**Lagniappe**__ is a word from the Cajun lexicon, frequently heard in and around New Orleans. The word means " something extra" and is pronounced (lan' – yap)._

**_Comments?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_In today's installment we rejoin the shower, already in progress. Andy has taken control and proceeds to torment the living shit out of Sam. Should we expect any less?_

**Chapter 10**

She bypassed the wash cloth, put the soap directly on her hands and began the exploration. It didn't take Andy thirty seconds to realize soap was not going to stay on her hands. By that time it wasn't a problem because her interest was no longer remotely related to Sam getting clean. Enjoying the texture, the taste, the feel of his body was her only interest. He tried to stop her explorations twice before she made her way back to standing in front of him, looking him in the eyes, "OK."

"OK?"Sam saw the darkening of her eyes, she wasn't panting but her breathing was more pronounced than had she been completely calm.

"OK."

"You mean you're OK?"

"Yes. I'm OK, but Sam, you… you are defiantly… fine." The sweep of her eyes first down and then back up, the slight nod of her head and the way biting her lower lip suppressed a smile, left no question her observation about Sam had nothing whatsoever to do with his health.

He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and began drying them.

"Sam, can I have my own towel?"

"You don't like me drying you?"

"I love you drying me but I have to dry my hair… and brush my teeth and stuff…. and if you keep drying me… well… you know." Sam knew very well what she was talking about. He handed her a towel.

Nothing says couple like a towel wrapped man and woman sharing a single sink. The intimacy of the scene was lost on neither of them. When Andy exited the bathroom Sam was propped up in bed, sheet pulled part the way up, waiting for her. "We can do that shower thing together again soon?" she asked.

"Probably."

The bedroom light was off but light from the bathroom bathed the room in a soft glow and outlined Andy standing in the door way. Her naked silhouette took Sam's breath away as she dropped her towel and moved toward the bed. Sam saw she was smiling as she reached for the sheet and pulled it down before she crawled across the bed, straddled his hips and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was passionate but brief. She pulled back from him and said, 'I'm ready, please don't make me wait."

He didn't.

Andy was asleep before her breathing returned to normal. Sam gently disengaged himself from her, sat up and slipped out of bed. He stood and watched her sleep for several minutes before retrieving his towel and wrapping it around his hips.

He should be able to fall blissfully into oblivion next to the woman sleeping in his bed. He had spent months now wanting that woman in that position. About half that time he had denied the desire but the denial never made the desire go away. The problem having her there now was keeping her there, short of handcuffed to the bed post, he had no foolproof solution.

With a low self mocking laugh Sam left the bedside, he needed a drink. Before his hand touched the cabinet door he had rethought that idea and instead filled his water glass from the tap. Alcohol had been his salve when Luke had her, it helped him forget, not care as much, masque the pain. He needed a clear head now. Andy had bought the theory she was safer with Sam for a few days because Luke might confront her again at her apartment. Sam didn't think there was a high risk of that happening. He knew enough about human nature to see the confrontation playing out with a somewhat different cast of characters.

Just the same as he wasn't mad at Andy for picking Luke all those months ago, he was mad at Luke for existing so Andy could pick him. If Luke ever blamed Andy he wouldn't stay mad at her long. That's not the way things work. Sam would very soon become the object of his scorn. He had never been Luke's favorite person; the break up with Andy would elevate him to the lofty position of 'most hated'.

Had Andy not encountered Luke at her apartment this evening the entire weekend would have been one that held reality at bay; camping in the woods, food from a Coleman Stove, an unfamiliar dance club and dance partner, exploring physical and emotional relationships with a new man, none part of her day to day existence but tomorrow would bring reality rushing back and would send Sam back into his position of partner and friend. Lover and confidant did not extend past the doors of Fifteen Division, Sam knew it and accepted it but he did not like it. He could only hope Luke's confrontation took place away from Andy's eyes.

He had not settled on a strategy for dealing with Luke. What he would say to the detective was unclear in his mind. He knew he would accept all the blame, which would cost him nothing. Luke would not accept responsibility for problems with his relationship with Andy and Sam really didn't care as long as Luke was old news and stayed that way. Sam had only one interest, Andy.

Tomorrow would require a clear head, if his _Fun with Sam and Andy_ adventures hadn't put him to sleep maybe the most deadly dull activity in the world would, he headed to the clothes dryer. Folding tee shirts were mind numbing but tonight his tees were mixed with black lacy thongs and bras. This must be a cosmic conspiracy designed to keep his libido on high alert. He simply shook his head and accepted the inevitable, all those things Andy McNally had invaded his world, he was a lost soul, accept it.

He folded tees and temptations before turning off the lights and heading to bed, praying he had the fortitude to keep his hands off his partner. The alarm awoke him way to soon.

He hit the alarm before it woke her. Finding her still asleep and still in his bed was more reassuring than he would admit. _She didn't run._ His smile followed him to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot and then to a quick session in the bathroom before leaning over the sleeping woman kissing her on the cheek, and saying, "Sweetheart, time to get up." When she grabbed him, pulled him into the bed and rolled over on top of him he realized someone had been pretending to be asleep and laying in wait for him. He did appreciation initiative.

"Good morning, sweet man." Her kiss was way past a greeting.

"Don't start that!" his smile weakened the threat.

"I was just showing my appreciation for a good night's sleep and other… favors… I remember from last night." Her hand's exploration of his chest, a further display of her appreciation.

"Andy!"

"Do I detect a little reluctance on your part?" she leaned in to kiss him again but his hands on her shoulders put a stop to that notion.

"Eat a big lunch today, Andy. Dinner will be delayed so you can show your appreciation, here, directly after shift, now get you sweet ass in that bathroom and get ready for work." He rolled her off him and got out of bed.

"Slave driver! I'm feeling underappreciated," as she headed toward the bathroom.

Sam was fully dressed when he delivered her coffee to the bathroom and wished he hadn't. There she stood brushing her teeth dressed in that set of black lace temptations he had folded last night. The sight was worthy of a centerfold, that was not the problem, he would spend all day in a patrol car with her knowing exactly what was under that uniform and gun. She was defiantly not driving today. Having that picture riding next to him would be hard enough, sitting and watching while she drove would constitute cruel and unusual punishment.

When she had the toothpaste out of her mouth and could speak again, "You folded my clothes; you didn't have to do that."

"I'm a masochist." He left the bedroom, sat at the dining table and waited for her.

She was dressed to leave when she approached him. He started to get up but her hand on his shoulder stopped him and as if that wouldn't be enough to keep him in place she sat in his lap, put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him. "I don't mean to get you all stirred up this morning."

"As she snuggles in his lap while pressing herself to his chest and kissing him passionately, you have to select your lies more carefully, McNally, not that I'm complaining. I will set the alarm a half an hour early tomorrow morning so I'll have time to respond to your invitations. Just thought I'd let you know."

"I had you pegged as a man who thought of everything."

"My goal is to please, ma'am. Shall we go to work?"

"I'm with you partner."

Sam locked the front door and handed her the truck keys, "You want to drive?"

She handed the keys back with a withering look. "You would stir up trouble if you could wouldn't you?" They were on their way to the station before Sam replied.

"You are always after me to drive, when I finally offer, you turn me down and accuse me of impure intentions."

"That must have been your evil twin."

"I'm may need a twin if you keep tormenting me half the night and then ambushing me again bright and early the next morning."

"Sam, I don't believe that for a minute."

"We'll see. We're almost there. It's Friday morning all over again. You ready?" Sam had spotted Luke sitting in his car when he pulled into the lot. If Andy didn't notice him, all the better.

"As ready as I'll ever be." As soon as Sam stopped the truck Andy hopped out, grabbed her bag and headed for the station. Sam remained seated. When he was sure she was inside, he got out of the truck, shut the door and began walking slowly, waiting for the call.

"Swarek, a word!"

-0-

**Comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Monday morning and back to work, take heart, the shift does finally end._

**Chapter 11**

"Swarek, a word!"

Sam turned toward Luke and waited as he approached. "Callahan."

"I believe you're messing with something that belongs to me."

"Your car, your dog, your apartment, a case, spell it out Callahan I just carry a gun, I'm not psychic."

"You know I'm talking about Andy. Don't play dumb with me."

"I thought we were talking about something that belonged to you. Maybe you're the dumb one."

"You think she belongs to you, Sammy?" Luke's tone was incredulous.

"Andy is her own woman. She never belonged to you. She definitely does not belong to me."

"But she's been in your bed!"

"You think?"

"I'm warning you Swarek, stay away from her."

Sam turned and headed toward the station, after a few steps he paused and said, "It's going to be real hard, Luke, she's my partner."

"You know what I meant." Sam didn't bother to respond. This conversation was going nowhere. It would be excellent if he and Andy had heard the last of Luke Callahan. Sam knew he wouldn't give up this easily but then he wouldn't neglect Andy the way Luke had. Let's face it; Sam was scheming non-stop to keep Andy around, not looking for things to do with his time that kept him away from her.

He kept an eye out for her as he headed to the men's locker room. She must still be dressing. The more time that passed without Luke encountering her the better, his feelings of betrayal would be less acute with each passing day. His confrontation of Sam in the parking lot couldn't have felt very satisfying. Sam was afraid Luke's next contact would be with Andy.

The first time Sam caught sight of Andy was at parade. She and Traci were on the front row as always, their heads together in private conversation. He could pick up no sign of distress in the body language of either girl. Luke had not yet entered the room. Sam parked in his favorite spot on top of a desk to the side of the room but close to the rear. From this vantage point he could see Andy without having to watch her and Callahan would have to pass directly in front of him to get to Andy.

Sgt. Best had begun the briefing by the time Callahan entered the room. The first person Luke saw was Sam, he paused a split second before squaring his shoulders and pushing forward. Luke scowled at Sam as he passed, Sam smiled.

"Detective Callahan has developed information on a possible suspect in the Murphy case. I'll let him fill you in." Sgt. Best stepped aside and turned the floor over to Luke.

"Witnesses have described a male Caucasian, six feet, brown hair, slight build with tattooed letters on the fingers and thumbs of both hands. There have been conflicting reports relating to the words on the suspect's hands, _rough trade_ is what is most often suggested." Laughter and crude remarks erupted around the room until Sgt. Best brought the group back to order.

"All patrol units are to check shelters and any other gathering place know to be frequented by the homeless. This fellow was poorly dressed and would blend in with those groups. We need to talk to him, if he is not the perp he may very well have seen something that would be of use to the detectives on the case. Training officers this would be a good opportunity to introduce your rookies to the homeless and their care givers in your sector. Winter is approaching; those hearty souls who haven't headed south will cross your radar more as the winter deepens. Serve, Protect and Reach Out!"

Sam watched Luke watch Andy as Best spoke. She had to have been aware of the stare but she made a point of giving the sergeant her full attention. Sam had to hand it to her; she was doing her best to avoid any Luke contact. If Sam hadn't been so invested in this triangle he would have felt sorry for the other man. He looked miserable, he had ignored her and taken her for granted and only now did her value seem to be registering with him. Sam watched as Luke put a small folded piece of paper on the table in front of Andy before he exited the room. _Damn, I had hoped we might avoid her getting involved, too late now._ Sam watched as Andy unfolded the paper and read the message before wadding the paper in a tight ball. She kept the wad in her hand, stood and headed for the door, throwing the message in the garbage can on her way out.

Whatever the message had been must have been brief for Andy had only glanced at it before wadding it up, Sam really wanted to know what the other man had written but rummaging through the garbage was not exactly his style. If Andy wanted him to know she would share, if she didn't, he would have to deal with that as well. He knew Luke had reached out and he knew Andy had not been excited by the contact. He never looked at the garbage can as he left the room.

She was talking to Traci in the hall as he approached, the women said their good-bys and she turned, waiting for him to walk with her to the squad car. "TO and rookie again, huh, Officer Swarek?"

"Always, McNally." She was chuckling as they left the station.

Today, on patrol, with Andy was very little different for Sam than a hundred days before, he was the senior officer, she the junior, he was in control and made the decisions, she followed, usually. When she didn't follow him or his directions it had nothing to do with whose bed she had slept in the night before but rather the person she was. Sam had always had her back, he would protect her at all costs, and that had not changed for him. He knew their personal relationship was vastly changed from the last time they had been on patrol, he did not think there was a change in the professional one.

Andy had spent the weekend in a cocoon. Her world had revolved around this man. She had watched him, and touched him, and kissed him, and lay with him. She had thought of nothing else and done nothing else. She had watched him for months now but until this weekend she had not had privileges with him, now she did. Spending a whole shift where she could only watch held no allure for her.

As instructed by Sgt. Best the partners visited homeless shelters and looked at hands. Andy was amazed at the number of churches and civic groups offering housing to the less fortunate and even more amazed at the number of people running these facilities that Sam knew. Andy had been introduced to Fathers and Sisters, Pastors and Reverends, Brothers and Associates and numerous other giving people who held no title but still gave selflessly of their time and attention. She also made the acquaintance of a number of street people they encountered in and around the shelters and soup kitchens. Sam kept surprising her by the wealth of knowledge and expertise he brought to his job.

"How do you know all of these people? I figured the first two shelters we visited were ones you were familiar with but we have stopped at seven different places and you know people everywhere."

"I've been on the job a long time. As you can tell from today, the people running these shelters know a lot of folks who populate the bottom layers of our society. If you want street level information the shelters are always a source. Winter brings us in here more, too. We didn't visit a shelter today where I haven't worked more than one complaint. The longer you're on the street the more of these places you'll know."

"The job's a lot more than wearing a uniform, carrying a gun and arresting people, isn't it?"

"I would say so."

The end of shift came long before Andy expected. She had been sure it would be a long torment filled day with Officer Swarek impersonating the man she had slept with last night but the day had been a busy one with the partners working smoothly together. Sam probably held the door for her more often that he usually would have. She felt his hand in the small of her back more than she remembered from the past but mostly they just worked well together. The biggest difference had been the comfort level. They had been so guarded around each other before today. Today was comfortable.

By the time Sam parked the squad car in the lot Andy had most of the report of today's activities complete. They gathered their things from the car and walked into the station together. They sat together as they finished the paper work. Sam went to file the report as Andy headed to the locker room. Before she could get to the door she heard Sam call her.

"Officer McNally." She turned and saw him walking toward her.

"Yes Sir."

He stopped directly in front of her and said softly, "I think we have some plans before dinner."

"Something about me showing appreciation?"

"I think so."

"I'll hurry."

"I'm counting on it." She was heading into the locker room before he finished speaking.

The partners left the station together. They had spent the whole day treating each other professionally but they were off duty now and the desire to touch was palpable. Touching was not allowed in the parking lot…, yet… their rules. As soon as Andy got in the truck she turned in the seat, pulled her knees into her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and said, "I want to touch you so bad a can barely hold myself back."

"Andy!" almost a warning.

"I am so turned on."

"Honey," the resignation clear in his voice.

"Oh what the hell, I don't care if somebody sees us." She launched herself across the seat and into Sam's arms. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed as much of her upper body against Sam's chest as the steering wheel would allow. She kissed him frantically and was rewarded with a response worthy of the men whose body she sought. The kissing was good but she wanted to be in contact with more of him, she squirmed and pressed into him with all the force she could muster. Without clothes and in an unconfined space her desire for physical contact could be satisfied, here she would have to settle for promises.

They had no knowledge and less interest in whether some passer-by had seen them. If it was an issue they would deal with that in the future, now they simply reveled in the physical contact they had been denied all day.

When they finally separated enough to look at each other both were breathing heavy but Sam managed to say, "There's no steering wheel in my bed."

Andy smiled and replied, "As he states the obvious and she responds, So why are we here?"

Sam laughed. The desire was not gone but the edge had been taken off it temporarily. After all, they had been friends long before they were lovers. Being together was a pleasure, being able to extend that friendship to include satisfying their physical desire was a bonus.

Sam unlocked the front door and stood aside to let Andy enter. He thought he heard her say, "No steering wheel, huh?" but he wasn't sure. She disappeared down the hall. He hung his keys on their hook, his jacket on its peg and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He loosened his belt buckle a he slowly headed toward the bedroom, postponing the upcoming pleasure heighted the anticipation.

All legs and hips and willingness greeted him as he stepped into the room. There she stood with her long tresses flowing over her bare shoulders waiting for him. He managed to unbutton his pants before she stopped him with, "Let me do that."

-0-

**Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

_The adventures of Sam and Andy continue. I keep thinking I will cease to be interested in the minutia of their interactions but that hasn't happened_.

**Chapter 12**

He couldn't remember when he'd had a naked woman undress him, he was sure there were many mutual undressings in the past but not once when he was still fully clothed and she was so totally not. Nothing should amaze him now; these months with this woman had been a series of new and different feelings, experiences, desires and expectations. She had him doing and wanting things he would have never expected. There is a word for that but he wasn't ready.

Andy wanted him but she wasn't frantic and the subtle changes in his eyes and the expressions on his face as she removed his clothes and caressed his body were almost as stimulating as his hands on her body would have been. All the while, she moved slowly and deliberately and she watched his face. Heady stuff, this effect she could have on him without allowing him to touch her. Being the one in control, even when you adored the person you had control over was a powerful feeling. He was obviously ready, there was no further need for stimulation but he was still enjoying her slow seduction and she left no doubt that she was enjoying herself as well.

When she returned to a standing position after taking his socks off she smiled shyly and pressed her body against the length of him. "Did I remember to tell you how much I appreciated that good night's sleep I got last night?"

"I think you just did."

"I'm sure there was something else about last night I was supposed to be appreciative of, do you think you could jog my memory?"

"I think I can."

And he did and she was glad.

He was laying on his back with her head on his shoulder and her arm thrown across his chest before he could begin to entertain normal thoughts. His first normal thought was that he really didn't want to spoil this time with normal thoughts so he quit and reverted to just feelings. He buried him nose in her hair and ran his hand up and down her back, across her waist and up the rise of her hip. As he petted her he was sure he could hear a purr. She kissed his chest and snuggled in closer to him.

He didn't believe in the supernatural but this woman had to be a sorcerer. She had surely cast a spell on him. He could perform all of his normal functions normally but when she decided to throw her net over him she was in complete control. He didn't mind, she was a benevolent witch with only pleasure filled spells but she was still a witch.

When he awoke he was still flat on his back but Andy was sitting up and leisurely stretching, she glanced over her shoulder, saw his eyes open, turned and lowered herself to his chest. "Is my sweetie all rested now?"

"Just what do you have in mind?"He loved the attention but he was thinking showers and dinner and later, not now. He wouldn't turn her down but later would probably be better.

She started laughing and had some difficulty reigning in her glee. "I was thinking since you had your nap maybe you would have regained your strength and you know." She graced him with her most seductive tone and even batted her eyelashes at him and to top off her tease she ran her hand down his side, across his waist and over his hip.

"You're an evil woman but if there's something you have your heart set on I can probably rise to the occasion." His response set her off on another laughing jag. She rolled out of bed and stood watching him.

She stopped laughing long enough to say, "You can rise to the occasion, huh?" and then broke into laughter again. It didn't take her long to realize he wasn't laughing. She got back on the bed and crawled over to him. "Did I tell you what I like best about being with you?" He just watched her, "I have fun. I always have fun with you and I forget to tell you. I love being with you and if I made you mad I'm sorry. I was laughing **with** not **at**. We're not going to need reinforcements."

"Good, because I do carry a gun."

"Do you ever!" she got a smile now. "I was thinking a shower. I'll use soap this time. How about it?" She got out of bed again and headed for the bathroom before adding, "And I'm hungry."

'You're always hungry."

"But sometimes it isn't dinner I'm hungry for."

"Good thing I'm around."

The partners actually got clean in this shower. Their first shower together had been foreplay, this one was just play. There was enough chemistry between them for any encounter to be foreplay and beyond but they were just enjoying together time before dinner.

Andy was combing her hair when Sam left the bathroom. He put jeans and a tee on before going to the kitchen to warm up the roast from last night. Andy dressed in the new sleep set she had brought over from her apartment and joined him in the kitchen.

"Can you make some of those biscuits again? They were really good."

"The mix is in the pantry, the Bisquick, it's the blue and white box, and start pre-heating the oven. The directions are on the box."

The box was sitting on the counter and the oven had been turned on, "What else?"

"Find a mixing bowl, measuring cup and the cookie sheet, oh, and get the milk out."

Sam was busy making gravy and reheating the leftovers. The partners stepped around each other as Andy was gathering the requested items. "What now?"

"My hands are full, will you go ahead and measure the Bisquick and milk into the bowl. You can mix it up with a tablespoon." Sam was watching with interest as Andy made the biscuits. His satisfied smile was personal, not one he shared with his partner.

"All mixed."

"Would you put them on the cookie sheet for me?" Sam knew she had to have figured out she was making the biscuits not him.

"You tricked me!" she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you don't get the biscuits in the oven they aren't going to be ready when everything else is." He had been doing a good job of keeping his humor hidden from her while she was busy making the biscuits that she was sure she didn't know how to make, but now her full attention was on him and the jig was up.

"I don't know what to do now." The edge of frustration could be heard in her tone.

Sam turned her around to face the bowl with the mix in it, put his hands on her hips and steered her to the counter, he pulled her hair back and kissed her on the neck and pulled her into him. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Get a big spoon full and put it on the cookie sheet." Andy did as instructed.

"Like that?" By the time she had the spoon filled for the second biscuit Sam had lifted her top, put his hand under the waist band of her bottoms and was rubbing her tummy with indications he was headed south. "I see how it is, I work and you cop a feel."

"Several," he responded as his other hand headed up her rib cage. Andy loved being with him, she loved touching him and being touched by him but she couldn't think when he put his hands on her skin. She dropped the spoon back in the bowl , turned in his arms, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back just a bit. _Play it cool, Andy. Choose your words carefully_.

"Did I misunderstand you? I thought we were having dinner first and then dessert." She did not slow down enough to let him respond. "If you want dessert first I'll let the biscuits wait but I can't do both."

"My girl can't multitask?" he teased.

"Not when one of the tasks is you." She wasn't teasing. Sam pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"You know how to make a guy feel special. I'm going to sit at the table and let the biscuits get done. I think I'm going to need a good meal."

"I think you might."

Biscuits got dropped and baked, the table got set and the meal served, all before the teasing began in earnest. "These biscuits are great; I thought you didn't know how."

"I didn't. It's your magic kitchen. We may get a cake tomorrow."

"I spoil real easy. You already have the franchise on my bedroom if you take over my kitchen… "

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I have a long way to go to catch up with you."

"In the kitchen."

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

"I forgot to mention how cute that pink thing you're wearing looked…. in the kitchen."

"Yeah."

"But, Andy."

"Yeah, Sam."

"You really need to take the tags off it."

It was all his fault, he made her crazy. She was in a state now where being with him, in the same room, touching of possible, was all she really thought about. She was pathetic, all head over heels, and when she sent her home, what would she do then? Someone had told her once to not ruin the good of today by worrying about the bad coming tomorrow. It was probably fine advice but she was having a lot of trouble following it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was distracted by legs, lots and lots of leg. I didn't notice the tags until the legs went under the table."

"You could at least pretend my body wasn't the only thing that got your attention."

"Now don't be unfair, Andy, you know I love the things your mind thinks up for your body to do."

"If you weren't so cute I'd take my marbles and go home."

"Watch out girl, I have handcuffs."

"And a creative thinker too."

-0-

**Comments?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What time is the game?"

"What game?"

"The poker game, isn't that tomorrow night?"

"I'm not going to that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're here, I don't want to leave you… here alone. Wasn't that the whole idea? If you're here you won't be bothered."

"So I'll be here and I won't be bothered."

"I'd really much rather spend the time with you."

"Sam, I can't turn your life upside down. You always play poker with the guys, so go play poker with the guys."

"I don't always."

"When was the last time you didn't?"

"When I was working undercover I didn't."

"Being under a sheet with me doesn't qualify as working undercover."

"It definitely isn't work."

"You seem to be exerting quite a bit of effort."

"It still isn't work."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to over work you."

"I appreciate your concern."

"That's what partners are for. So what time's the game?"

"I guess you've made up your mind."

"It either that or you could explain to Jerry and Ollie how I'm making biscuits in your kitchen and you've taken over washing my hair… and stuff."

"They'd understand."

"Yeah, and be about as discrete with the information as a notice on the bulletin board."

"As discrete as we were in the parking lot this afternoon, Andy."

"Nobody saw us," she said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I didn't hear any applause."

He laughed out loud. She was fun to talk with because what she said made sense, you didn't have to agree but she didn't say stupid stuff. Sometimes she made outrageous comments but they were said for effect and clever because of the absurdity of them. "Have you made plans for tomorrow, girl's night out?"

"I've made plans, chocolate cake, TV, and early to bed."

"Remind me again why I'm going out."

"Male bonding, is there football tonight?"

"It's Monday night in October, there's football."

"So go, I'll be in and torment you shortly." Andy heard the TV come on while she was making sure Sam had what she needed for tomorrows cake. She laid out her clothes for work and checked to be sure the damp towels in the bathroom were hung to dry. Sam kept his place neat; it took no effort to help.

When Andy looked in the living room, she saw Sam had gotten a beer, propped his bare feet on the coffee table and was engrossed in football. It seemed a shame to disturb him but tomorrow night he would be out and she hated missing any opportunity to be with him. She had found popcorn in the pantry during her earlier exploration. She liked popcorn well enough but it was always better shared. She had somebody to share with tonight.

The whole place smelled of popcorn when Andy, two long necks wrapped in the fingers of one hand and the giant bowl in the other, sat down on the sofa next of Sam. He put his new beer on the end table next to him, his arm around her, pulling her up closer to him and got a hand full of popcorn. Andy put her feet on the coffee table next to Sam and reached into the bowl after him.

"I knew you were going to do that," he accused.

"I made the popcorn to share. Do you need a bowl of your own?"

"I'm not talking about popcorn."

She was confused, "So, what are you talking about?"

"Those legs," he pointed. "You set me up with beer, popcorn, football and a warm soft body, I'm thinking, here's the girl of my dreams, and then you try to seduce me with those legs, shame on you."

"Oh, you misguided man, "try," sounds like I might not succeed. Listen carefully…, when I seduce you… my first step will be when I unsnap and unzip your jeans. Until then, enjoy you beer, the popcorn and your football and look at the legs like a preview of coming attractions."

"Now that we have that cleared up, I guess I'll just watch the game."

"My hero."

While the teams were scoring, football seemed pretty interesting; the rest of the time it just looked liked guys being guys. When the popcorn was gone she rinsed the bowl out and left it on the drain board to dry and put the empty bottles in the recycling bin.

She put her head in Sam's lap and stretched out on the sofa when she returned to the living room. The game held no interest but the man did.

"Are you sleepy baby, you want to go to bed?"

"Watch your game; I'm doing what I want to do." She wasn't 100% honest but she was with him and she would get all of his attention later. She fell asleep much quicker than she had expected. She remembered getting comfortable with Sam as her pillow and the TV on. When she woke up the TV was off, the lights were out and Sam was kissing her on the cheek and calling her name softly.

"Put your arm around my neck." He scooped her up into his arms, took her into the bedroom and put her in the bed. He had pulled the sheet and spread down before he woke her. Now he pulled the covers up over her, took off his jeans and tee and slipped under the covers next to her.

"Is it late?"

"No."

"Are you really tired?"

"No."

"Love me."

"I can do that." Sam gathered her into his arms and began fulfilling her request.

She could hear his even breathing as she stared into the darkness of the room. She should be asleep; today had been busy and eventful and perfect. At the same time she was thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world she was thinking how terrified she was of what she would do when all this ended.

The alarm brought Andy fully awake. Sam turned it off quickly and settled back into the covers. Her last memories of the room had been darkness but now light filtered in around the heavy drapes and she glanced at the clock on Sam's side of the bed to see if he had set the alarm early as he threatened yesterday morning. She smiled; they didn't have to start getting up for at least twenty-eight minutes. She put her hand on his bare leg tentatively. If he was sleepy she would leave him alone however if he was awake…. His hand clamped on hers and drew it up and over his body.

"Oh! I see you're awake." She observed happily.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"We probably shouldn't waste this time we have."

"You read my mind."

"That's because we've been partners so long."

"And are you feeling superior this morning?"He suggested.

"You have the best ideas."

There was even time for a quick shower and a cup of coffee before they headed to the station.

"Will we be hitting the shelters again today?"

"It depends on whether that guy has been located or if Callahan is even still interested in finding him." Sam saw no one of interest in the lot as he pulled in and parked. "Wait for me; I'll walk in with you."

"Is that a good idea?"

"As long as I don't throw my arm over your shoulder and start nibbling on your neck."

"Watch your words, Officer, you're far more appealing to this rookie than you realize."

"We need to be talking about the weather."

"And a lovely day we're having." Andy added as Sam held the station door open for her.

When Andy entered the locker room Traci was waiting. "Girlfriend, we have to talk."

"O… K," was Andy's guarded response.

"OK? Not enough information, I went by your apartment last night, you weren't home and you aren't answering your phone. I nearly resorted to calling Sam to see if he knew where you were."

"He would have known." Andy wasn't exactly being a fountain of information.

"Because?"

"Because I was with him."

"Until when?"

"Until I walked in here."

"Get out! You weren't!"

"Don't you tell anyone, Traci; promise!"

"My lips are sealed." Gail walked in the room just then effectively putting an end to the secret sharing.

Parade this morning was very near a repeat of Monday. There had been no new developments in the Murphy case and the suspect/witness was still being sought. Teams were instructed to follow up with the contacts they made the previous day.

When Andy left the meeting she didn't see Sam. She was heading to the parking lot when Luke stopped her in the hall. "Come into my office, I need to talk to you."

"Luke, there really isn't anything else to say."

"Andy, please let's discuss this in my office." Sam saw them in the hall in front of him. Andy was shaking her head but Luke kept on talking. Sam picked up his pace.

"McNally, you'll have to take care of you love life later, Sister Mary Michael left a message and we need to get going."

"Yes Sir."

"Is that about my witness?" Luke was all business now.

"If we find out anything you need to know, we'll notify dispatch."

The partners left Luke standing in the hall staring after them and muttering to himself. "Swarek, you cocky SOB."

When they were in the squad car Sam asked, "It looked like you had things under control, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. He's just having some trouble letting go."

"I can understand that."

"I doubt that. You don't strike me like the type that would have any trouble moving on."

"It would depend on the woman."

"Really?"

"Take yourself, Andy."

"Yeah." She wanted to know what he would say but was afraid to hear it at the same time.

"You'd be damn hard to move on from." She had never seen him more serious.

-0-

**Comments?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sam seemed more interested in Andy and her promised chocolate cake than he did in the guys and poker but he probably would have picked an easier way to accomplish the former and pass on the latter if he had the choice; however sometimes shit happens._

**Chapter 14**

Sister Mary Michael spotted Sam as soon as they walked into the dining hall and motioned them over.

"I got your message, Sister, have you spotted our man?"

"Sam, he seems like a real lost soul. I don't know why you're looking for him but he doesn't seem capable of doing much that would interest you."

"We really just need to find out what he knows. Did he give you a name?"

"Ralph."

"Where is he?"

"He's helping clean up in the kitchen."

"Andy, cover the door. If he's as gentle as Sister thinks there should be no problem. Let's just be sure."

"Should we call this in?"

There were three guys in the kitchen when Sam entered. From the door Andy eliminated the fellow tying up the garbage bag, he was black. The other two were white but the one drying pans at the sink fit the description they had been given yesterday.

Sam seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion she had because he headed for the sink. "Ralph, I'm Officer Swarek," he turned his head toward Andy and added, "and this is my partner, Officer McNally," Turning his head had been a big mistake, as soon as Ralph heard his name called, he turned, saw the man in uniform, stopped listening and swung the frying pan he had been drying. Sam dropped like a stone; the pan fell next to him. If Andy had a choice she would have gone to Sam immediately but she didn't. Ralph headed straight for her. Actually he was running for the door but Andy was blocking it. She estimated he was at least four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier than she was; she would lose in a head on contest with this guy so she stood aside. She really just moved to the side of the door way and braced her back against the door frame, when Ralph ran by Andy stuck her foot out in his path and reached for his arm with both of hers. He stumbled, lost his balance and was pulled sideways by Andy's hands on his arm. He fell on his back with a thud, as he rolled over to get up Andy was on him in a flash. Her handcuffs were out and his hands were secured behind him in short order.

Her call to dispatch requested medical and a back-up unit to transport a suspect. She still had not been able to check on Sam, he was in the other room and she had a suspect in custody. She pulled Ralph to his feet and headed back into the kitchen with him in tow. She saw Sam propped up against the sink base, a blood filled rag at his nose and the fellow she had seen with the garbage squatting next to him. "Sam?"

"I'm OK, headache and a bloody nose, you got him, huh?" Sam was putting on a good front but he wasn't offering to get up and it looked to her like his cheek was swelling. He probably also had the beginnings of the granddaddy of all black eyes. When she saw him drop she was afraid he was dead, black eyes and bloody noses seemed minor after that.

Sister Mary Michael had a cold compress on Sam's face by the time the medics arrived. Chris and Gail were in the back up unit. They took the suspect off Andy's hands and transported him back to Fifteen. Callahan was notified his suspect was on the way into booking.

Sam wasn't too happy when the EMT crew wanted to transport him for X-rays but since he could stand only with assistance Andy assured them Officer Swarek would be happy to cooperate with them and she gave him the evil eye to guarantee his compliance. She did remember to get car and truck keys before they loaded the gurney.

"I have to stop by the station. I'll see you shortly."

"Officer McNally, I feel so responsible for this. The man seemed very calm to me. I had no idea he would attack your partner."

"Sister, it was not your fault. None of us suspected he would attack."

"I'll be praying for Sam."

"Thank you sister, I'll tell him."

When Andy arrived at the station Jerry stopped her on her way to report to Sgt. Best. "I heard they transported him. How bad was it?"

"Hopefully he doesn't have a concussion, but his nose may be broken. There was a lot of blood and the right side of his face was swelling big time. He was pretty shaken up, Jerry. He was trying to play it off but he was not up and running around, they had to help him onto the gurney."

"So why are you here?'

"I need to report to Best in person, and then I'm headed to the hospital."

"Keep us posted."

Sgt. Best waved Andy in when he saw her at his door. "Officer McNally, sit down"

"Thank you, Sir."

"What happened out there today?"

"Sam had a message this morning that the suspect we were looking for was over at the soup kitchen.  
When we arrived we were directed to the kitchen where he was helping with the breakfast clean up. Sam walked up behind the guy, called him by name and identified himself. "

"Did you have your guns drawn?"

"No Sir, we did not."

"How did Sam get injured?"

"The suspect turned, saw the uniform and swung the frying pan. Sergeant this was no sauté pan, it was one of those big commercial pans with the two foot long handle. Sam was at least four feet away from the guy when he hit him."

"But you apprehended him, Officer McNally."

"I was in the kitchen door way, he ran straight for me. I didn't have much choice."

"I understand he's a lot bigger than you are."

"Yes Sir, he was."

"But you got your man, again, Officer McNally, your reputation is growing. Good job."

"Thank you Sir, but I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice. Are you on your way to the hospital?"

"With your permission, Sir, I am."

"Let me know how he is."

"I'll call."

Andy parked the squad car at the back of the hospital and entered through the emergency room door. The clerk behind the desk saw the uniform and stood as Andy approached. "You're here to check on Officer Swarek?"

"I'm his partner."

"Come with me."

"How is he?"

"They're still doing X-rays and tests. He seems to be in high spirits. The nurses say he's quite a flirt. Have you worked with him long?"

"Almost a year." The clerk pulled back a curtain and there he was, face more swollen and discolored than when she had seen him last. Disturbed by the movement his eyes flew open and he smiled. It was a little crooked but still a smile.

"There's my sweetheart! Where have you been? I missed you."

She approached the bed, "I was going to ask about the pain but I see they've taken care of that."

Sam reached out, got her arm and pulled her down to him, put his other hand behind her neck and kissed her. When he turned her loose the pained look on his face was telling.

"No more kissing you partner today, Sam?"

"Probably not, sorry about that."

"I think your girlfriends will understand."

"Girlfriends?"

"I understand you're quite a hit with the nursing staff."

"Jealous are we, Andy?"

"In your dreams."

"You are definitely in my dreams." When play turned serious it was like Sam was squeezing Andy's heart. It hurt.

Andy pulled a chair up to his bed and put her hand on his chest. "What have the doctors said?"

"No concussion, that's why I got that happy shot. My nose is probably broken; they are letting it swell some more before they tape it."

"Are you going to be admitted?"  
"The doctor said I can go home this afternoon if I have someone to stay with me. I assured he I had that covered."

"I need to call Sgt. Best. I promised I'd call as soon as I knew something." Andy got the station on the line and Sam talked to the sergeant himself before returned the phone to Andy. "Yes Sir, I'll take care of that today." She listened and then replied again. "I'll see that he does. Thank you."

"So what do you have to do?"

"File the report for this morning and see that you get home and into bed."

"Did he happen to suggest that you get in the bed with me?"

"He suggested you needed the rest. I don't think what you're suggesting is particularly restful."

"It could be."

"It hasn't been."

"But that's because you're so acrobatic."

"That's enough, Sam."

"I don't think there'll ever be enough." She got up and headed out of his cubical. "Andy, please come back." Pain meds or no he was very serious now. She turned and looked at him. The pain in her expression was clear even through his swollen eyes. "Andy?"

She came back and stood by his bed. He reached out and gathered her hands into his chest. "You know I care."

"I know that, but can't we just have fun? I had my Cinderella slippers broken a really long time ago. My faith in Prince Charming and happily ever after is very limited. I seldom get the things I want the most.

"And your solution is to not want much?"

"I guess."

"Since I'm no Prince Charming we got you covered on that one, and I'll remember to only declare my undying love once a day and smile when I do. As for your desire for fun, I will make that my top priority starting tomorrow. Today my face hurts."

She rested her head on his chest and he thought he could feel her sobbing. "Andy, don't."

"Today scared me, Sam."

"It scared me too."

-0-

_We have chocolate cake and visiting poker players coming up. We'll see how Sam and Andy talk their way through that situation._

**Comments?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Monica stepped into Sam's cubical she stopped and tried to process the scene. Sam looked to be asleep but so did the police woman whose head was resting on his chest. It must be the young officer that he had with him the last two times she had seen him. She knew his interest was no longer with her but she hadn't been sure his partner was the one until now. Sam had always said getting involved with someone you worked with could be trouble. He must have reconsidered.

The nurse went to check the monitors at the head of Sam's bed. Sam's eyes opened and Andy lifted her head. "Monica, what are you doing here?" Sam had not seen her when he came in.

"Just checking in on you. Andy? Right?" She asked the uniformed woman.

"That's right. How is he Monica?"

"His vitals all look good. He's probably better than he looks or feels right now." With these two women in the room Sam figured he would probably be wise to keep quiet.

"Do you know how much longer the doctors are going to keep him?" Andy could be professional too.

"His chart looks like the doctor wants to monitor him for three or four more hours just to be sure, then he is scheduled to have his nose taped and be discharged as long as his vitals remain stable. How are you feeling Sam, any pain?"

"My face hurts but other than that…."

"From the looks of it, your face is probably going to hurt for several days. What happened?" Andy was tempted to tell her she had done it because he flirted with nurses but that would show a level of jealousy Andy had no intention of sharing with Sam's old girl friend.

"I got a frying pan in the face."

"Some woman did this to you." Monica asked amazed. Andy started laughing.

"Andy!" Sam threatened.

"It was a man, Monica, and a commercial sized pan. I though the guy had killed him, he went down so hard. But I imagine we are going to have many laughs at his expense in the future."

"I'm sure he can handle it."

"I agree." Andy could probably like this woman as long as she wasn't after Sam.

"Well, Sam I heard you were down here and wanted to check in on you. Andy, keep an eye on him. From the looks of him he needs it. Push your buzzer if you need anything, the ER nurses are here for you." She turned and walked away.

"You just have women coming out of the wood work don't you, Sam?"

"But only one I want."

"Would that be the one with the gun?"

"I think she has handcuffs too."

"Could be," she smiled before she continued, "If I go back to the station now I can get that report finished while you're tied up here, and I won't have to leave you alone at home this evening."

"I'm going to sleep if they'll leave me alone."

"Good, and no women chasing."

"Just for you Andy, don't forget my chocolate cake."

The squad car was emptied and checked in before Andy went to the report desk to file the paper work relating to this morning's incidents. Jerry spotted her first and came to talk.

"I heard they aren't keeping him overnight, are you picking him up at the hospital?"

"Yeah, the doctor wanted to keep him hooked up to the monitors for a few more hours and to let his face finish swelling before they put the bandage on his broken nose. I'll go pick him up when I finish this report."

"Do you need a ride or anything?"

"Thanks Jerry, but I have his truck. Can you get in his locker and get his street clothes? If not I'll have to go by his place and get him something clean. His uniform shirt has to be covered in blood."

"I'll go see what I can do."Jerry headed for the locker room.

Traci showed up next, "How's Sam?"

"Sore and black and blue, broken nose, he'll be fine in a few days, but his face hurts now.'

"You bringing him home today?"

"Yeah, I'll pick him up after work."

"If I can do anything, ask."

"Thanks Traci, I need to get this report written so I can get out of here."

"I hear you, I'll leave you alone."

Jerry came back with Sam's street clothes. "Tell Sammy I may stop by and check on him this evening. We're going to miss his money at poker tonight."

"I'll tell him, thanks for the clothes, Jerry."

After numerous interruptions, Andy finally got her report written, checked out with Sgt. Best and headed to the parking lot. She was unlocking the door of the truck when Luke spoke. "I kept thinking you might change your mind."

"I beg your pardon?"

"About us Andy, we really were good together. I thought you believed that too."

"Luke, we had good times. That's just not what I want now, I'm sorry."

"Ironic isn't it, Sam gets my witness and my girl all in one move?"

"You got bad information Luke, Sam didn't get your witness, I took your witness down. Sam was on the floor with a broken nose. As for him getting your girl, there are so many flaws in that logic I'm not even going to go there. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Andy got in the truck, shut the door, started it and pulled away. She had to pick up a cake mix and icing before she went to the hospital.

The same clerk was on duty in the ER, she waved Andy back as soon as she noticed her. There was conversation coming from Sam's cubical as Andy approached. She stuck her head around the curtain before asking, "Can I come in?"

"Come on in Andy. Doctor this is my partner, Andy McNally, she will be staying with me."

"I'm glad to meet you. I was telling Sam his vital signs are all stable, he doesn't appear to have a concussion. His broken nose will heal but it's going to hurt for quite a while. The swelling will be mostly gone in two to three days. The bruising may take as long as two weeks. He needs to stay off his feet through tomorrow, after that he can go back to desk duty through the end of the week. There will be a prescription for pain medication and his home care instructions with his discharge papers. He shouldn't be driving for the next few days and he can eat whatever he wants. He shouldn't feel any worse than he does now, if he has any unusual reactions bring him back immediately. I don't expect any complications."

"Thanks Doctor."

Andy dropped the prescription at the pharmacy before getting Sam home and into bed.

"Are you hungry? I was planning on grilled cheese and soup since you were going to be out."

"I don't feel hungry but that would probably go down easy. I'm just sore."

"I'll feed us and then go pick up your prescription. Jerry said he might stop by on his way to poker. Would anyone else come by?"

"Ollie might, I don't know. You might want to put your clothes in the dresser. This bedroom looks like you live here."

"Or like you're a cross dresser."

"I'm sure Jerry will buy that. After all he's not a detective for nothing."

"Right."

"Andy, I don't have a problem with the guys knowing you're here with me."

"I know. We're following my rules."

With the help of Campbells, Kraft and a couple of trays stored on top of the refrigerator Andy and Sam shared dinner in bed. "That was good. I was hungrier than I thought."

"I know how to short order cook and I'm good at take out, its real meals I'm not good at."

"But you have so many other great qualities."

"I'm glad you recognize that." Andy gathered their trays, "Try to rest, I'm going to go to the pharmacy and we'll have cake when you wake up."

"I could get used to you waiting on me."

"If I wasn't such a liberated woman, I could get used to it too. Sleep!" and she left the room.

Andy was just taking the cake out of the oven when Jerry and Ollie arrived. Neither man seemed particularly shocked when Andy answered the door; however the cake got their attention. Jerry was the first to comment. "Is that a chocolate cake I smell?"

"It is. We'll have warm cake shortly."

"Jer, why is it I never get a rookie like this? Sam gets Miss Chocolate Cake and I get Dov. Can you explain that?"

"You have a wife, Ollie, give the single guys a break." Jerry told his friend.

"You going to leave him single, McNally?" Ollie couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just covering my partners back, this isn't an audition." Andy was saved from the grilling when Sam called from the bedroom.

"Andy, don't give those bums my cake!"

"He's awake, guys, go visit."

Officer Shaw had watched his friend and this woman from the day they first met. He had watched the attraction flourish while both denied what was obvious to him. Andy looked good in Sam's kitchen and Ollie was sure his friend was happy to have her there.

Andy heard the beginning of the conversation in the bedroom as she was putting the cake layers on the cooling rack. Ollie exclaimed, "Holy cow, Sam, she must really love you if she's hanging around now. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Glad to see you too, Ollie." Andy figured the friends must be sitting on the bed talking because their voices lowered and were no longer distinct. She only picked up a word occasionally as she assembled and iced the cake.

Andy didn't like people walking up on her private conversations and she tried to extend the courtesy to others. She began announcing the completion of the cake as she walked down the hall. "Cake's done guys; I have vanilla ice cream and milk too." She stepped into the bedroom to find the visitors sitting on the bed with Sam as she had suspected. "I'm taking orders."

Sam piped in first, "I want some of everything, guys, how about you?"

"Cake for me, Andy."

"Can I have a glass of milk with that cake? My stomach will probably be happy to have some food in it before I begin downing the alcohol later." Jerry confided.

"Coming right up."

"Andy, you don't need to bring all that down here. I'll put some jeans on and come to the table."

"Are you sure?"

"See how she is, she tries to keep me in the bed but I can't talk her into joining me."

"Have patience, Sammy; at least you got her cooking."

The friends gathered around the table and the cake, and as good as the cake was the companionship was better. When they had all eaten more than enough the guests thanked the cook and bid their friend a good evening. Sam sat at the table and watched Andy as she put the ice cream and milk back in the refrigerator and loaded the plates and glasses in the dish washer. If it took a broken nose and a black eye to get Andy comfortable as the hostess in Sam's home the price was not exorbitant.

Andy completed her chores and turned back toward Sam only to find him studying her. "Thank you, that was nice," he patted his lap and motioned her over to sit. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"A little pain can be a good thing."

"Yeah, but I get carried away with you."

"It's your strong suit, McNally."

-0-

**Comments?**


	16. Chapter 16

_If Sam hadn't been injured, weeks might have passed while the partners fooled themselves into thinking that no one knew about them. But he was and the circle of friends who know is growing. _

**Chapter 16**

Andy finally got Sam to take his pain pill and go back to bed, but only after she promised to wake him when she came to bed. With a belly full of cake and a blood stream laced with narcotics Sam had no trouble sleeping, but he did not sleep soundly. He was aware of the TV on in the living room and Andy in and out of the bedroom. It seemed she must be cleaning or doing the wash but he couldn't tell exactly what and was mellow enough he didn't really care. She was there, that was what he did care about.

He awoke when she put her arm across his middle and her head on his chest. The place was quiet and dark now and she was there. "I've been waiting for you." He pulled her tighter into him and thought about making love to her. He always wanted to make love to her but he thought he would hold her for a while and just enjoy the smell and feel of her skin on his. When he woke again she was on her pillow and he could tell by her breathing she was sound asleep. He looked at the clock; it was after three. He made a trip to the bathroom and then heard the chocolate cake calling him from the kitchen. He had suspected for a long time now that chocolate cake was probably addictive and this confirmed his suspicion.

Since Andy was asleep and even thought the idea was tempting it wouldn't be fair to wake her since he had a day off and she didn't, he was going to be forced to be consoled with cake and milk. Life was just a series of sacrifices. He finished up his snack and went back to bed, positive he would be awake when the alarm went off. He was fooled again.

When he came awake Andy was fully dressed sitting on the bed next to him, "Sam, Honey, I'm getting ready to leave for work."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You need your rest."

"I need you."

"That's what I mean, you need your rest."

"You're going to look after me despite my best efforts?"

"Something like that. Now listen, your phone is all charged and on the night stand, there are cinnamon rolls just out of the oven and fresh coffee in the kitchen. I made the cinnamon rolls because a big mouse got into your cake last night; you probably need to hunt up your traps while you're home today.

"About that big mouse…."

"A continuing problem?"

"Well, only if I can keep my cake maker around."

Andy laughed, "So, do you want breakfast in bed?"

"I'd love it but you have to go to work." The suggestion was obvious. Andy was having none of it.

"I'm leaving; if you need anything call me. I'll stop by at lunch if I can.

"No kiss good-by?" You can't fault a guy for trying.

"Not if you're going to get frisky." She responded with her signature smile.

"I'll show you frisky." Caught unaware, Andy was pulled across Sam's lap and got a serious good-by kiss and a first class pat down. "Was that frisky enough for you?"

"I thought girls were supposed to be the teases."

"Believe me; you do your fair share." One swat on the rear as she exited the bed and headed off to work.

The frying pan incident was all the talk at parade."Officer McNally, could you bring us up to date on your partner's condition and I know the squad's interested in how he got injured."

"I checked on him this morning, Sgt. Best, he had a good night's sleep and was in good spirits. About yesterday, we had a line on the witness Detective Callahan was looking for. He was over at the Catholic Soup Kitchen helping clean up after breakfast. Sam approached him and called his name, when the guy turned around he had a frying pan in his hand and a police officer in his sights. This morning it looked like Sam may have two black eyes to go with his broken nose."

"Thanks Andy, it seems like you may have apprehended the killer. With his attack on Sam we have plenty to hold him on while Detective Callahan finishes his investigation, but this guy is looking better and better for the murder."

When assignments were distributed Andy had been paired with Noelle Williams and they were assigned routine patrol in the one high end neighborhood in Fifteen Division.

Noelle was driving, the car was quiet. The pair had exchanged pleasantries when they first left the station but the women had very little history which left them with little to talk about. Noelle had known Sam for years and Andy suspected she might be a confidant. She certainly wasn't someone Andy would feel comfortable pouring her heart out too.

"Traci tells me Sam took you to hear him play." Andy was blindsided by the comment. She had no idea Traci had shared that information with anyone.

"Yes, he did," she replied reluctantly.

"And?" Noelle was not going to be satisfied without some details.

"He plays very well but I suppose you already knew that."

"I heard him play once, years ago, we were all still in the academy. The band he had played with in high school was in town, he invited a bunch of us. I guess he wanted to be a cop more than he wanted to be a musician. I haven't heard him mention them in years."

"I almost didn't go; I don't know how he talked me into it."

"He can be very persuasive when he sets his mind to it. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I really did. I hadn't been out dancing like than in several years. I thought all that was behind me," Andy admitted for the second time in the last few days.

"Where are you two going dancing this weekend? There's a great new club just opened up in the downtown district. I'll have to tell Sam about it."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with Sam this weekend? What did Traci say to you?" The casual conversation was moving past anything Andy was willing to admit to anyone, ever herself.

"Your friend had very little to say but Callahan's hang-dog look this week coupled with you and Sam riding together and then his truck comes to work this morning but he doesn't. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure those clues out. Besides I heard Shaw and Barber raving about Andy's chocolate cake and talking about visiting Sam. "

"Noelle, it's not…"

"Andy, it doesn't make any difference. You aren't on probation any more. If you and Sam want to… whatever…. it doesn't matter. You can. He's a good guy and you are very important to him. No…, he's never said that, but since Boyco served you up to him on that first day he was back in uniform and he didn't run you out of the division his friends knew you were something special."

Noelle's observations were right on the money and although Andy had no intention of pouring out her heart to Sam's friend, denying the obvious seemed a little silly. "It's kind of funny Noelle, I was about to move in with Luke, going to that club with Sam, I told myself it was just about the music, after all Sam and I were together on patrol all the time, how could this be that different? Wow, was I fooling myself!"

'You've been trusting him with your life for months; I suspect you can trust him with your heart."

"If I can't I'm probably in big trouble," Andy confided.

"I think you're probably safe," Noelle was sure of that.

"I'd really rather not advertise just yet."

"I don't know a thing."

When Sam called, Andy's alarm was evident when she answered, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Who are you riding with?

"Noelle and I are having a quiet morning. Why did you call?" sure Sam wasn't on the phone just to chat.

"Now what kind of a bodyguard would I be if I didn't keep a check on you?"

Like she believed that, but she could play games as well as he, "I don't care what anybody told you, Noelle and I were just questioning those two male strippers we spent the last hour with, honest."

When Sam could control his laughter he responded, "Are you bringing home any of those new tricks you learned?"

"I did get one good idea. Whether I share it or not depends."

"Is Noelle sitting next to you?" Sam figured Andy would not be speaking this openly if anyone was around.

"Yes."

He was pleasantly surprised, "Are we making a public announcement? If so, I have all afternoon to call everyone we know."

"Now that public."

"Your rules." Sam was smiling, this was real progress and she was doing it herself. "Are you two having lunch with me?"

"We haven't made any plans, what do you want us to pick up?"

"Not a thing. How about one o'clock?"

"Fine. Are you resting?"

"More than I planned. I was going to do my wash but it seems there isn't much dirty around here." He now knew what Andy had been doing after he went to bed.

"I had time on my hands"

"You aren't here to be the maid." Everything that she did for him without being asked was a gift he cherished as long as she did them from a feeling of caring not one of obligation.

"You don't want me to do your things?" Strange as it seemed, washing his clothes allowed her some level of ownership, almost like him being dependent on her.

"I mostly want you to do things with me but I do appreciate the clean clothes."

"We'll see you about one o'clock, rest." Andy closed the phone and returned it to her pocket. "Sam is fixing us lunch. I have no idea what, but apparently we don't need to bring anything."

Noelle and Andy had a quiet morning, they responded to two separate house alarms but that was all and as lunch approached they weren't so much hungry as anxious for a break in their routine. Andy had the key to Sam's front door but she knocked on the door anyway.

Sam was dressed in his off duty uniform, jeans and a tee, but he was bare footed. "Ladies come on in, lunch is just about ready.'' Sam hugged Noelle and kissed Andy when they got in the door. Andy was shocked, Noelle didn't seem to be and Sam was grinning. "If you girls need to make a bathroom run you just have time before the biscuits come out of the oven."

"Noelle let me show you where it is. Sam do you need any help?'

"I'm fine Sweetheart, you go ahead." It wasn't like Noelle hadn't figured out they were a couple but Andy still felt a little uncomfortable with the PDA. Sam had been very careful what he said and how he acted when Jerry and Ollie had been over last night but today he was acting like this was Traci rather than Noelle. Maybe that was the way Sam saw her, a close friend who was female.

When Noelle came back into the kitchen she headed straight for the stove. The room smelled great, she was checking the source. "Chili! Looks like from scratch chili and drop biscuits! Sammy, I didn't know you could cook. Andy did you teach him how to do this?"

"Not me! He's the cook, just when I figure I got his number he surprises me again."

"Oh, it looks to me like you've got his number. Not much doubt about that." Noelle commented and then looked at her companions, both of them were blushing. _At least they both got it bad._

The table was set, Sam put the plate of biscuits next to the butter and motioned toward the stove, "Serve yourself. I don't know how hungry you girls are." Lunch was good enough there was little conversation as they ate.

When lunch was nearly over and conversation was in order Noelle asked, "Are you coming back to work tomorrow?"

"I have desk duty for the rest of the week. I'll be stir crazy before that's over."

"As long as Best puts you in booking or records, you know I love you but you look way to rough to go on the front desk." She teased.

"Thanks, Noelle, that's just what my ego needs."

"Let's face it Sam, you got Andy for your ego, your friends are going to tell you the truth."

"That bad, huh?" Andy had gotten up and was loading the dishwasher and straightening up the counter. "Honey, I can finish that after you go back to work, sit." She paid him no attention, but kept right on working. Noelle excused herself to go back to the bathroom and Sam went to Andy, he turned her around and backed her into the refrigerator door. "Ignoring me, are you?"

"You really need to be resting. You need to be in bed," lunch was great but she was concerned.

"With you, it's lonesome in there by myself," the suggestion was obvious.

"I should be home before five."

"And then you'll come keep me company?" She laughed softly, put her hand on his chest and pushed gently, escaping from Sam and the refrigerator.

Once free, she leaned back into kiss him, "You can bank on it." Her smile held a promise of pleasures yet to be realized. Noelle reappeared; the women thanked Sam for lunch and headed back to work.

When Andy unlocked the front door just before 5PM the place was quiet, there was no sign of Sam in the living room. The smells of lunch's chili greeted her nose. She locked the door and headed down the hall. The bedroom was in heavy shadow, but she could see Sam on his back in the bed, arm thrown over his head and his mouth slightly open. Andy stepped out of her shoes, dropped her jeans and sweater on the floor and slid into the bed with him. She could wait until he woke up if that didn't take too long. It didn't.

Someone must have been playing possum because she barely got settled before, "I've been waiting for you," and this time he didn't fall back asleep.

-0-

**Comments?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam kissing her was the most pleasant of all ways to wake up. She remembered they had made love, she must have fallen asleep after but he was definitely awake now and she was definitely awake now. He never left her unsatisfied but still she was never satisfied for long. It must be him. This had not happened to her before. Men were nice but Sam… well, he was special.

She slid her hand across the sheet to touch him and discovered he wasn't under there with her. She opened her eyes and pulled back from him. "You're dressed. What are you doing dressed?" _What a disappointing turn of events_. "You have a choice," she announced, "either take those clothes off and get back under the covers or stop all this kissing and patting around on me. Don't start something you're not going to finish." He sat back and laughed softly, and then just watched her and smiled. "What?"

"You're absolutely amazing." He stood and headed for the door before turning, "Dinner is ready. If I accept your invitation we'll just be interrupted by the smoke alarm which would ruin dessert and put a damper on ….us. Put some clothes on; come eat before I change my mind." He left the room. Andy smiled, she could wait and she probably was hungry.

She reluctantly got out of bed, put her clothes on and headed to the kitchen. Sam glanced at her when she came in the room all tousled hair and sleepy eyes and knew he better concentrate on dinner. She set the table and got the butter and milk out of the refrigerator. She really wanted to go touch him but she talked herself into sitting at the table and behaving. "How are you feeling?"

"The headache is gone. I put the pain pills back in the medicine cabinet. Narcotics and police work don't go together and I'd rather have a little pain and know what's going on. My face hurts if I touch it but I really feel pretty good, and I did sleep today like I was told."

"I don't mean to be a nag."

"I know but I feel like I'm obligated to complain a little bit."

"And you did an admirable job of it. Work tomorrow won't be an issue?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be if I could be on patrol with you but those two days in quarters are going to be miserable."

"Maybe you can work with Jerry. That would be better than booking or the evidence room."

"Or Best could detail me to help Callahan with the Murphy murder," Sam kind of laughed.

Andy jumped up from her chair, a distressed look on her face and almost shouted, "That's not funny, Sam! He wouldn't do that would he? My god that's such a bad idea." She was almost frantic.

Sam quickly crossed the room and gathered her in his arms, "Andy, Sweetheart, please calm down." He sat in one of the dining chairs and pulled her into his arms. "I was only joking; I didn't know you were so protective of Callahan."

"What? I don't care about Luke," she couldn't believe Sam thought she did, " I've already told him three times I'm not interested in him." He hadn't even bothered her today. "Hopefully he's got the message. Oh, I shouldn't have said that." She was a little sheepish when she looked at Sam and then quickly looked away.

"Andy, I don't think I understand what you're saying. Is there something you need to tell me?" He couldn't figure what she'd said that she shouldn't have. Her not caring about Callahan sounded real good though.

Andy was quite happy with things exactly as they were and she didn't have anything she wanted to say or confess or anything like that. "I don't think there's anything I need to tell you."

"I'm positive I shouldn't ask, Andy, but my joking comment got a big reaction from you, I don't understand that and what was it you shouldn't have said?" If he had no worries about their future together he probably wouldn't be asking but as perfect as the last few days had been if there was a problem, he couldn't solve it if he didn't know about it.

"Do you want me to go home?" She was almost crying.

"What? Do I act like I want you to go home? Andy …" he rubbed his chin and just sat gathering his thoughts. "I look forward to everyday with you here."

"But, Sam, you invited me to stay so that Luke wouldn't bother me like he might do if I was at my apartment. He's not going to bother me." She really hadn't wanted to admit that to Sam.

Sam laughed, "Luke, as a danger to you, was a convenient excuse to keep you here. If he hadn't come up I would have thought of something else." Then Sam kissed her. Any more discussion of feelings and Sam might say something to her that he wasn't willing to admit to himself. All things in their own time; now was the time for eating food not discussing feelings. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starved," she didn't have to go home, so… yes, she was hungry. "What is that bubbly thing with the crust on top?"

"Peach cobbler."

"What happened to the chocolate cake?" Was the mouse problem worse than she had suspected?

"What chocolate cake?" He cast his eyes from side to side as if looking for a cake, "you promised to bake me a chocolate cake but I can't find hide nor hair of it in this kitchen." The cake had been polished off but she was rewarded with that grin, the reason cakes were baked in the first place.

"Did I forget to bake you your cake?" apology and sadness all mixed in one reply, "I'll take care of that this weekend, promise."

"If you're going to wait until the weekend," you could hear the disappointment in his voice, " you better make two. I'm sure Ollie is expecting you to bring one over to his house on Sunday."

"Why would I be at Ollie's house?" She had never been to Ollie's and couldn't think of any reason why she would go visit much less take a cake.

"Because I'm going to be there," stating the obvious. Weren't they a couple?

"Not only did the mouse eat the cake he apparently has other secrets, when were you going to share?" She was being included in his plans for Sunday. That was nice.

"Over dinner, we'll eat and I'll share, how about that?"

"You're just a wealth of good ideas. So what's happening at Ollie's on Sunday?"

"It's football season, Andy. You knew that didn't you?" he was amazed how often she wasn't aware of things that he would have thought everyone knew about.

"Sure, you watched football the other night." She replied, still no clue where this was all going.

"Football party, Andy, friends, beer, food, wives and girlfriends, kids, dogs, we've been invited. We don't have to go. Do you have something else planned?"

"No, but I don't know whether I'm ready to make an announcement or not."

"What, that we're dating? Everybody that will be there and cares already knows we're dating." The frustration is evident in his voice.

"But, Sam, we aren't dating. We passed right over that part." At least one of them recognized the obvious.

"An example of one of the better decisions we've made." He grinned. "Let me get this straight, we can go on a date to Ollie's as long as I don't announce your shoes are sleeping under my bed, right?"

"Right," Now she was grinning too. Since Sunday was settled they could concentrate on dinner and dessert.

"Andy." Since she was grinning he was going to press on.

"Yes, Sam."

"Do I have to wait till Sunday for my cake?" Peach Cobbler placed a distant second to chocolate cake.

"No, but you do have to wait until I go to the store," she conceded.

"Tomorrow, after work, I need groceries anyway." He would not be eating at home this much or this well if she wasn't here.

"If you're not too tired," she knew that first day of work after the assault might be more tiring than he realized.

"Yes, Mother, and we can stop by your place and pick-up some clothes for the weekend."

"Do we dress up to go to Ollie's?" She thought jeans and a sweater would be appropriate for a football party but what did she know. She wasn't going to mention the mother comment, she knew he was teasing and it pleased him that she was concerned.

"I thought we could go out to dinner Saturday night and maybe stop by a club for some dancing. How about it, a date?" He seemed to have surprised her, a pleasant surprise. She was beautiful always but when she was happy… when he was able to make her happy the feeling he got from looking at her… he was a lucky man.

"That would be great. You sure pack a lot into one weekend. You're going to spoil me." She confessed. Sam never could imagine Callahan having a girlfriend like Andy and not finding time for her. He loved being a cop but having her in his life and not finding time to be with her and do things for her was unimaginable.

"Maybe that's the difference between uniforms and suits, uniforms have a life away from the badge."

-0-

**Comments?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

If he wasn't in love, he was the closest he had ever been, but he could still see her flaws; his darling was impossibly naive. She thought the people who knew them could see her drive him to work in his truck and not conclude they were spending the night in the same bed. Dream on Andy.

Since she was driving today they would have walked into the station together except Traci, who had arrived at the same time, called to her from across the parking lot. "Have a good day, Sweetheart, I'll talk to you later," Sam smiled and said as he continued into the station. He had medical forms that Sgt. Best needed and he thought he would go ahead and get that done before he changed.

"Since you're driving I guess you haven't been home this morning unless Sam is staying with you." Traci stated the obvious.

"I haven't been home since Sunday." She said accompanied by a grin. "Is that terrible?" Andy asked in response to the look Traci gave her.

"Not if you like where you are, and from the looks of you, I'd say you do."

"I do." The friends had made it to the locker room and since they weren't alone they concentrated on changing clothes not exchanging confidences.

Andy knew Sam was not looking forward to today. There was no good scenario that had Sam Swarek working in the station instead of on the streets but his assignment for today couldn't have been worse if he had been assigned to Luke as he had joked about last night.

Parade was routine with the exception of a few rude comments about the squad's pretty boy looking like he'd been hit in the face with a frying pan. Andy knew Sam had expected the razzing; he was well liked and could pull a joke as well as gracefully be the brunt of one. The bomb dropped when assignments were handed out, Traci was back with Noelle, Gail and Chris were together as usual, Andy had been assigned to Ollie for the shift and Sam was working Booking with Dov. Andy was sure her intake of breath could be heard by the whole room. She couldn't help herself; she turned and looked at Sam. The man had an iron will, his face registered no expression. He saw her look and acknowledged it with just a slight lift of his eyebrows. It was then she realized Dov was probably in for a far worse day than Sam.

"Dov, what is it you want me to tell you?" Sam had expected the inquisition. He plan was to provide as little information either passively or actively as was possible.

"I was just asking." Swarek was intimidating but Dov refused to give up without a fight.

"Not really, you have a preconceived notion. You just want me to confirm it. I won't do that."

"But everybody knows... you and Andy…." He knew, broken nose or not, if he got to graphic about what he was sure was going on Swarek was subject of punch him. He wanted information not injury.

"If everybody knows…, what are we talking about?"

"Well…" Dov knew it was going to be hard to get information out of Swarek and he had looked for maybe a denial or something like that. There was often more information in a denial than in a confirmation, but Sam only conceded that people were talking.

"Exactly…, now…., my face hurts so if you could sit there with what you know and what you think you know…" The stare Sam shared with Dov would have wilted a lesser gossip but Dov was only deterred for the time being. When his love life was a blank slate he lived through the lives of those around him. He needed a girlfriend but since Edie, there had been no one and prospects weren't looking good.

Andy did not have Sam's skill at deflecting personal questions but Ollie was Sam's friend, his only interest was in Sam's well being. "So, how is Sam really feeling?"

"He's eating good and not complaining. He rested a lot yesterday and is in as good spirits this morning as you can imagine he would be with two days of desk work in front of him." Andy did not mention he was sleeping well at night too, since even with Ollie; she wasn't willing to admit she knew anything about that. "I can't imagine he's going to be a pleasure this afternoon since he is spending the day with his favorite rookie."

Ollie had worked successfully with Epstein for months now. "Dov's OK, he'll pester Sam only so far before Sammy shuts his down. I don't imagine you've seen that side of Sam."

"Are you kidding?" Sam sure had his friend fooled, "He's been sullen and surly with me for weeks at a time. He's run me on fool's errands and then smiled and blown me off when I complained. He's refused to let me drive unless he's so hung over he can't see. He's forgotten how to write a report or fix his own coffee. I am well acquainted with his bad side."

"Yet, you're driving his truck with and without him, baking him cakes and waiting on him hand and foot when he's injured. How do you explain that?" If she thought Sam was that big of an SOB, Ollie's friend was in bigger trouble with her than he had been wanting to be with her.

"You said I hadn't seen the other side of Sam and that's just not true."

"But, Andy, it sounds like he did terrible things to you; I can't imagine you can forgive that."

"When it was really uncomfortable working with him, that was all my fault. I picked Luke because Sam scared me. I was interested, just afraid of making a bad choice." She paused and looked at Ollie for some kind of facial cue that he was satisfied with her answer. She didn't see it. He didn't ask for more information in so many words but she could tell her explanation hadn't been as complete as it was going to have to be so she continued, as much as she really didn't want to "I kind of came on to him after work once and he was really hard to work with after that. But Ollie he's a great partner, you always know he has your back and that's the most important part."

"He is a good cop." Ollie didn't know just how to respond after Andy's admission. He knew something must have happened between them in the past but he had always thought Sam was probably the one who came forward and Andy had shut him down, he had no idea the situation was reversed.

"Most of the rest, coffee, reports and fool's errands, is just standard TO and rookie stuff, and let's not forget I arrested him when he was under cover. That was monumentally stupid."

"I think he blamed you less than twenty-four hours for that fiasco, and let's not forget Barber's roll in all that."

"He just put so much effort in the undercover to get nothing out." She said.

"Look on the bright side, he has you baking chocolate cakes for him now, it's not all bad."

"He's not the only man he has me baking chocolate cakes for." She threw that bit of information out.

Ollie's interest was piqued, "And who else are you baking for?"

"You, Sam invited me to go with him to your house on Sunday if I'll bake a chocolate cake to bring with us."

"Good for Sammy, I was afraid he'd get so busy with you he'd forget his old friends, I see he has his priorities straight." Andy laughed, her conversation with Ollie had been comfortable and his questions hadn't been the personal kind she didn't want to answer. She just hoped Sam wasn't having a horrible day with Dov. Andy had no idea she would be able to check on that herself very soon.

Ollie had no opportunity to extol the virtues of his friend before dispatch interrupted the conversation with a report of fighting and screams coming from an apartment around the corner from their location. The building was quiet as they approached, Ollie knocked on the door. "What?" an agitated voice asked.

"Police Department, please open the door." Ollie called.

"Go away, we don't need no police," the man's voice could be heard from inside the apartment.

"There was a report of a disturbance. Please open the door."

"Go way!"

"We can't do that Sir, please open the door." The sound of the dead bolt being turned came before the door was opened a crack and a man's face appeared. The scratches and blood stood out on his face like a teacher's red pen on a poorly written essay.

Andy was behind Ollie, when she saw the condition of the man's face she drew her weapon. What had occurred was not clear but that this man had been involved in an altercation recently was not in question. She could hear no sounds coming from inside the apartment but that fact was small consolation. Any number of dangers could await them behind that door. Ollie said over his shoulder, "Call for back-up and get EMT's rolling just in case." To the man at the door, "Sir, you need to open this door, we have to search the apartment."

The door shut and the sound of the chain lock being released was mixed with, "She just wouldn't shut up," the door opened, "I told her I had heard enough but she just wouldn't shut up." Ollie had drawn his weapon.

"Is there anyone else in the apartment?"

"Just my wife, I told her to shut up, she just keep on and on. How much of that is a man supposed to have to listen to?" Ollie pushed past the man as he entered the apartment.

"Turn around, Sir, put your hands on the wall." Andy holstered her gun and got her handcuffs from her equipment belt. She cuffed the man and led him to the sofa to sit, then drew her gun again. Ollie passed her and checked the kitchen area before heading down the hall to the bedroom.

"Put a rush on that ambulance, McNally, we have a woman down in here." Ollie finished checking the bedroom closets and the bathroom before he went to the injured woman. "She's unconscious but still alive, looks like he did a number on her."

Noelle and Traci were the first to arrive. Andy directed Noelle down the hall to assist Ollie with the injured woman and asked Traci to check the back door off the kitchen to see if someone might have used it to exit the apartment. The man had given no indication anyone else had been present at the time of the attack but later the finger might be pointed to the unknown stranger.

Traci had just finished checking the back door when the ambulance crew arrived, loaded the victim and transported her to the hospital. Noelle and Traci helped Ollie search the apartment for what the fellow had hit his wife with and found no obvious weapon. Since the husband had to be booked and the wife's condition had to be followed up on there were jobs for both teams. Normally the first unit on the scene would have the back up team handle the transport of suspects while they followed up on the victim but Ollie wanted to know how Sam was doing with Epstein and knew Andy would welcome an opportunity to see him as well so he asked Noelle. She already had the whole Sam connection figured out and was expecting a trip to the hospital well before Ollie asked.

By the time they arrived at Fifteen Division the man in the back seat was crying and asking how his wife was. Andy said nothing, she was so repulsed by men who abused their wives and girlfriends she couldn't speak. Ollie wasn't much better. Andy removed the suspect from the back of the car and shoved him toward the door Ollie was holding open for them.

She pushed the man into the booking area, her contempt was obvious in her tone of voice and choice of words, "Officer Epstein, this man has put his wife in the hospital because she wouldn't shut up. She was still alive when the ambulance crew wheeled her out of their apartment. He probably won't give you too much trouble since you aren't a woman but you do need to keep an eye on him because he may turn out to be a murderer. I'm going to wash my hands. Officer Swarek, can I see you in the hall please." She turned on her heel and left the booking room, Sam followed.

When they got into the hall Andy turned to Sam and was so tempted to seek refuge in his arms but she was still in public so she restrained herself. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, looked into her eyes and said, "Are you OK, Andy?"

"I am now," and she smiled, "It's bad enough the hurtful things we say and do to people we love, I don't understand hitting." She ran the backs of her fingers along his jaw line and smiled a wistful smile, "how can love go that wrong?"

"Couples have to work hard to make sure that doesn't happen." He was responding to Andy's question about the suspect but knew the advice applied to Andy and him as well. When a rotten day can change the instant that right person makes an appearance, the wise man vows to put the necessary work to keep that person he values so highly.

"How do you do this, Sam, I came in to cheer you up and I'm the one who gets the cheering up?"

"Oh, I'm cheered up, but if you want to look for a vacant conference room or broom closet I could be even cheerier." His grin was infectious; she found one spreading over her face and a snappy response forming in her head.

"A broom closet, Indeed! It's that romantic side of you that I love the best." She teased as she collapsed against the wall in an imitation faint, "Keep it up, Sam, I'm swooning right here in the hall,"

"I knew I'd figure out what it was that intrigued you so much you chased me shamelessly for months before I slowed down and let you catch me."

"You don't even know the half of it, if you did, you'd have the upper hand more than you do now. A girl has to have a few secrets."

His face clouded, these months since he met her had not always been happy ones, "Not too many secrets, Andy."

The seriousness was catching, he thought he detected a trace of fear in her eyes, maybe desperation, before she put hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. "Don't get tired of me."

Before he could respond she had turned and was walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

_A Sam and Andy chapter exclusively._

**Chapter 19**

"Do that tomorrow."

"I'll only be about thirty minutes longer."

"Andy, now! Do that tomorrow."

She had been afraid today would be too long for him. He seemed fine when she and Ollie were in Booking earlier but he wasn't fine now. "I'm sorry, give me five minutes to change and we can go." The report would wait, she logged out quickly, hurried to the locker room and was changing when he came in and wearily sat on one of the benches. That this was the women's locker room had never deterred him. He was not a voyeur, he just got impatient. If he needed to see you and you were in the locker room he came in.

"The day was longer than I expected, I don't mean to be short with you." His apology was sincere, he adored her and never intended to hurt her but sometimes he did and was always filled with remorse after.

"I know, let's go." She grabbed her bag, took his arm and they headed for the door. She really looked at him as they walked down the hall, with the bruising around his nose and eyes it was hard to read his expression unless he was smiling. He was not smiling. She thought what she was seeing was a grimace, probably from pain, maybe just exhaustion. He needed to be home in bed but they had plans this afternoon and she knew he was going to be resistant when she suggested changing them but she would deal with the resistance when it came.

She unlocked the truck remotely but still walked to the passenger side door with him. When she stepped in front of him to open the door he protested. "Andy, I'm not a cripple."

"Indulge me." She said and her gentle smile completed the thought, _I care_.

He got in the truck; she closed his door and went to open hers. Once in the driver's seat she glanced at him, his eyes were already closed, his head resting on the back of the seat as though he was sleeping. Her plan might not be as hard a sell as she had feared. She drove straight to Sam's, parking as near the front door as possible, turned the truck off and went around to his door. When she opened the door she was greeted with an impatient question. "What are we doing here? We have shopping to do."

"I don't want all out shopping trips in the future clouded by the memory of you being a grump on our first one. You are going to have a nap. While you're resting I'm going to pick up some groceries and some clothes. When I return, if you've had a good nap, I'm going to rub your back and stuff, if you're up for it."

He might be weary but her suggestion was rewarded with a big smile, "One of the best parts of being around you is how often you check to see if I'm up for it."

"An insatiable appetite for rare and precious delicacies," she said with that knowing smile that acknowledged both her admiration of and desire for her companion.

"One thing I can say for you, Woman, you know how to win an argument." Andy unlocked the front door and followed Sam to the bedroom. Once there she unbuckled his belt, unsnapped and unzipped his jeans and pulled the covers back.

"Sit," she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him and began taking off his shoes and socks. When that task was complete she stood, "Lay down," she directed and pulled the covers up over him. She put her hands on either side of his head, leaned over and kissed him and said, "Sleep, you really look tired. I'll wake you when I get back." He didn't like bossy very well but it was Andy and he was just too tired to fight it. She left the bedroom. He was asleep before she was out the front door.

The first sound he was aware of was the closet door and then he heard hangers sliding along the clothes bar in the closet, it had to be Andy. Every day some new small thing occurred that marked the joining of their lives. He didn't even know if she was aware how intertwined her life was becoming with his but he was and it was cause for quiet celebration. He really didn't want to do anything that would spook her so he never mentioned the little changes, the developing dependencies and the growing intimacies but he noted each one with pleasure.

One day she would awake and find he was her life just as she was his, until that day he would rejoice with each small step toward that goal.

"Andy, is that you?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, I was trying to be so quiet." She apologized as she came out of the closet, closed the door and walked to the bed. He did look more rested and his soft smile was a welcome change from his earlier pained look. "Did you have a good nap? Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"The food is all ready; I just need to serve it."

"About that… "

"Yes?"

"That was the second thing on my list."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, but I'm waiting for your question."

"What question would that be?"

"You know the one you're always checking about."

"What's wrong with me? I forgot to ask my favorite question. Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Andy, why don't you drop your jeans and hop under these covers with me and check?"

Much later when conscious thought returned and their breathing was no longer labored Andy's request from earlier today returned to Sam's thoughts. _**Don't get tired of me**_. Why, of all the things she could say about their feelings for each other would she pick 'getting tired of'? Why not, 'don't stop loving me, or caring for me, or wanting me, or don't leave me, or don't find someone else? He was so completely committed to her, how could she possibly imagine he would get tired of her or any of those other things for that matter?

"Andy?"

She lifted her head from his chest; he took his hands off her back, ran them through her hair and returned them to her face, "I'm not going to get tired of you, not ever."

"But, Sam, we all have secrets." She remembered this afternoon's conversation as clearly as he did.

"Is there someone else?"

"Of course not, how could you ask that?" As soon as the question left her mouth she knew she didn't want a response. She put her finger tips on his lips and shook her head. "Don't answer that. There is no one else, there will be no one else, and the past is just that, the past. Please, don't let that ruin us."

"I don't want to share."

"Me neither." The problem had been brought up, discussed, resolved for the time being and put away. Just being close was a pleasure in itself and the lovers shared that closeness in silence until interrupted by Sam's stomach calling for food. "I guess that answers the what's next question."

"At least I got my hungers in the right order."

"That you did." Andy rolled out of bed, found her favorite sleep shirt and slipped it over her head. She should look like hell in that outfit but Sam watched and marveled at how appealing he found her even in that shapeless bag.

"That was really good." Sam complimented the cook after having eaten way too much.

"You landed yourself a real Betty Crocker, meatballs from the freezer, sauce from a jar, cheese from Kraft, bread from the bakery and a salad from the deli." Andy hadn't really cooked. Sam's appetite was rewarding but she hadn't really…. cooked.

"A modern Betty Crocker, you work a full time job Andy, you aren't going to make meatballs from scratch and simmer your tomato sauce all day. Come here and let me show you my appreciation." He patted his lap.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" She teasingly asked the question.

"I'm definitely not up for it, maybe later." He shook his head, grinned and motioned her toward his lap once again.

She slipped onto his lap, rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the aphrodisiac that was Sam. She finally asked the question that nagged at the back of her mind all the time, "How long is this going to last?"

"Until my legs go numb?" Saying, 'forever, I hope', would have been more truthful but they both still had secrets.

"You know, that's not what I meant!" she glared at him.

He answered reluctantly, "It lasts as long as both of us are committed to making it last."

"Do you think that's true?"

"I sincerely hope so."

He offered to help when Andy began cleaning up from supper but she declined. "I'd rather you just keep me company."

"Have you thought about the Penny tomorrow night? I know it's going to come up," Sam observed.

"I don't care; whatever you want to do. You've obviously thought about it."

"Will you go with me? We haven't been all week."

"Only if you visit with your friends."

"Does that mean I can't touch you? Do we have to pretend we just accidently arrived at the same time?"

"Not at all, that wouldn't be fair to Dov." Her answer amused Sam. He hadn't mentioned Dov's questioning but they both expected it when Sam had been assigned to work with him today.

When Sam began yawning Andy observed, "It looks like someone needs to head to bed."

"Is that an invitation?"

"To get some sleep."

"The passion's gone so soon?" he questioned with just a touch of a pout.

"Not at all, but I still like you even when you're not up for it," she said and winked. "Now, go to bed."

Sam spoke as though there were a third person in the room, "She likes me… this may be more serious than I ever suspected."

Andy added, "He has no idea."

-0-

**Comments?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She didn't know what had awakened her, it must have been some noise, she listened, really wanting to return to sleep, she heard nothing and was just drifting off when the sound of running water brought her back to partial consciousness. Sam must be in the bathroom, nothing to be alarmed about but her sleep had been disturbed enough now for her to squint her eyes partially open. The bathroom light was on, that was strange, a quick stop in the bathroom only required the night light. She allowed her eyes to open fully as she checked Sam's side of the bed to make sure he hadn't returned to bed and forgotten the light. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision; Sam's pillow had an unusual shadow on it. She reached her hand out to satisfy herself that what she was seeing was indeed a trick of the light and not something else. The wet that registered on her finger tips brought her to full awake. The darkness was not a shadow, it was blood.

She was alarmed now; the bed covers were thrown to the floor as she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom. What she found was not reassuring. Sam was leaning over the blood stained sink. She could see streaks of dried blood on the side of his face extending into his hair line. The water she had heard earlier was still running but the blood coming from Sam's nose tinted the clear liquid from the faucet a pink as they flowed together down the drain.

Andy grabbed several wash clothes from the linen closet, put one of them under the faucet and then wrung the excess water from it before putting the cloth in Sam's hand and instructing him, "Hold that on your nose while I get ice from the kitchen." She sprinted down the hall and partially filled a plastic food storage bag with ice before returning to Sam. He had put the lid down on the toilet and was sitting, eyes closed, head resting back against the wall. "Sam, you need to put this ice on your nose. How long has it been bleeding?"

"I don't know….I woke with my nose hurting five or ten minutes ago and my face was wet. I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet." His consideration sounded to her like secrets and exclusion.

"You can wake me up to share body fluids but you fill your pillow and your sink with blood and you don't want to disturb me. If this is a one night stand it probably needs to go in the Guinness Book of World Records. Poor dumb soul that I am I thought it was more than that." Andy was scared and hurt at the same time; she lashed out at him before stomping out of the bathroom.

"Andy, please come back, I need you." As quick as she had left the room she was back.

"What's wrong?" the concern evident in her voice.

"Squat down here next to me," Sam motioned and Andy did as he asked, "it's not a one night stand. I'm sorry I scared you; I didn't know there was so much blood. I'm used to looking after myself and you... not the other way around." The look in his eyes, behind all the bruising and swelling, was sincere.

She smiled, "I know and all the blood scared me, but, Sam, you make me feel like you don't need me."

"Make no mistake, I need you." She laid her head in his lap; he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. The contact was what her raw nerves needed. She didn't move for several minutes, when she did she thought she was ready to return to his care.

"Is it slowing down at all? Move the cloth and let me see." There was no blood dripping but his beloved face that before had been marred by the purple and black of bruising was now overlain with red from the blood. She experienced those electric tingles that accompany a shitter. They began at her waist and ran up her chest to her shoulder and then she shook. _Calm down Andy, he just needs to be cleaned up and put back to bed. He will be OK. Stop being a ninny and start being a help._ Pep talk complete, Andy stood and wet another cloth.

"I'm going to try to get some of this dried blood off your face and out of your hair. If I hurt you say something." She began washing his face and as she did she continued, "I think you really need to keep you head elevated when you go back to bed. Can you sleep if I double up your pillows?"

"I feel like I could fall asleep sitting right here." Andy laughed at his response.

"If you do you might see your picture on the bulletin board soon."

"I don't think so unless you're planning to make it a formal housewarming announcement."

"We could pretend you took the picture yourself."

"Not likely."

She got a clean pillow case from the linen closet as well as a spare pillow. "There's blood on your shirt, do you want a clean one?"

"I really want to go back to bed."

They headed back into the bedroom where Andy changed the bloody pillow case and stacked the two pillows before Sam crawled into bed. "You need to keep the ice pack on your face if you can."

"You're a sadistic wench aren't you?" He was tired, his head hurt and he just wanted to go back to sleep but he put the bag of ice back on his face.

"Just a live in nurse with benefits." She caressed his cheek before returning to the bathroom. There was still a mess in there she didn't want to wake up to and besides the adrenalin rush had not yet subsided. By the time she had finished cleaning up she was sleepwalking.

The next time she awoke was so similar to the last time she sat straight up and immediately looked at Sam's pillow, vacant but not bloody, she realized the water she heard running was the shower and the room was filled with sunlight. A glance confirmed it was about time to get up. Andy pulled the covers back up on the bed and did her version of making the bed before she headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. Sam must have gone straight to the shower once he got out of bed.

When Andy got back to the bedroom Sam was standing in the bathroom doorway drying off from his shower. She sat on the side of the bed, put her elbow on her knee, rested her chin in her hand and watched him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying the show?"

"I was going to apologize for my 'sadistic wench' comment from last night but now I think not. You know very well I don't have time this morning to do anything more than be tormented with the wish that I had more time."

"Who's tormenting whom? I'm not the glistening naked body turning this way and that while pretending to be drying off," her mock contempt dripped from her words but her grin gave her away.

"Eat your heart out, Sweetheart; you get to work with this body all day today."

"You can't go on patrol yet."

"I'm not," he grinned, waiting for her to draw the only logical conclusion from his comments.

"How can you be so sure Best will leave me in quarters with you today?" still not believing him.

"I begged."

"You did not!" She was sure it would be a cold day in hell before Sam Swarek begged for anything.

"No, I asked nicely. I wouldn't have but one day of Dov in a row is all I can take and I didn't say anything personal, just that I didn't feel good and I could bully you into being quiet if I needed to."

"Finally you admit that you bully me. It's about time. You've denied it for months."

"I have not, I just said I could if I needed to, I didn't say that I ever had."

"Well we know different, don't we?"

"I'm not admitting a thing without an attorney."

"It's going to be one of those days, is it? I don't know about you but I'm about ready to leave for work, how about you Mr. I Need to Speak to My Lawyer?"

"No comment."

Andy was smiling as they left for work. She was really pleased about today. That nose bleeds were possible with a broken nose, she knew, but the quantity of blood Sam had lost last night was greater than anything she would have imagined. At least now they would be together today and she could keep an eye on him.

They were laughing and talking as they entered Fifteen, neither having any idea what a bloody day today would turn out to be.

-0-

**Comments?**


	21. Chapter 21

_Being stuck in Booking for a shift isn't the number one pick for an exciting day but brief visits from friends and a bit of high drama keep the day from being totally forgettable. The weekend is almost here, it has to be more interesting than work._

**Chapter 20**

All the partners were back together today, even if Sam and Andy were in Booking they were together and that was good. There are those fortunate couples that can work together, have a private life together and still not tire of each other, Sam and Andy seemed to be just such a pair. Sam was fiercely protective of his partner, whom ever that might be, Andy's protectiveness of Sam was much more related to love, she was still learning the police code of protecting one's partner. Whatever their motives, God help any fool who thought they could mess with one of them and not have to deal with both.

The transport team, one male, one female, from city jail was in Booking when the partners arrived to replace the grave yard shift officers. Sam began the introductions," Sam Swarek, my partner, Andy McNally."

"Amos Benson, this here's, Mandy Schwartz, my partner today."

"You don't have the same partner all the time?" Andy asked.

"Nah, we switch around a lot. Transport is a welcome relief from being stuck with the day to day operation of the jail so we rotate the duty. I've never seen you two in Booking before. Your face the reason?"

"Yeah. Introductions reminded me, the last time I introduced Andy I got hit in the face with a frying pan."

"From the looks of you I must have been a big frying pan."

Andy couldn't help herself so she piped in, "Not big, just a sauté pan."

"My partner thinks she can abuse me because we have witnesses," Sam threw in, "but we'll be alone soon enough."

"If she's the McNally whose name I keep seeing on all those arrest reports I wouldn't push my luck."

"Thank you, Amos; sometimes my partner doesn't appreciate me."

"I do too, that's why I do all the driving and let you do all the arresting. We have to constantly work on your reputation." Mandy was standing off to the side of the conversation quietly laughing.

She joined the group when she asked, "Do you two have this much fun together all the time."

"All the time except when he's bullying me," Andy answered.

"I'd be afraid if I had a partner I enjoyed being with like you two I wouldn't want to go home to my husband." Who knows where that comment would had led if the two prisoners they were to transport hadn't been brought in just then. Papers were all signed, custody of prisoners transferred and Sam and Andy found themselves alone for the first time since they had walked into the station for work.

"I need to finish that report I was working on yesterday evening." Andy said as she settled in at the computer.

Sam came up behind her chair, "And I need to take advantage of having you alone for a minute," as he began kissing her on the neck. Andy reached around, ran her fingers through his hair before she turned her head so she could kiss him.

When she turned him loose she told him, "If we're not too busy today you can probably keep me hot and bothered all day long."

"I probably have a moral obligation to at least try," Sam volunteered.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how diligent you are."

"When you beg me to stop, we'll see how diligent I am."

"Your threats are such a turn on." Andy said with eyes reduced to slivers and a sultry tone of voice.

"Sam at your service, ma'am, I'm going to go get some more coffee while my pants still fit, do you want some?"

"If that's all you're offering." Andy went back to her computer screen and Sam left the room.

When Sam returned with the coffee Ollie and Dov were already in Booking. 'I see you have a new partner today sir."

"Same old partner just better looking, Epstein. What did you being us?"

"A spray can Rembrandt, thinks the overpass needs murals."

"Did Officer Shaw sneak up on him? I'm sure he didn't run him down."

"Very funny Sammy, mine may not be as pretty as yours but he's a world class sprinter. Our artist didn't have a chance." Ollie defended himself. "No comments, Officer McNally?"

"I wouldn't consider getting involved in the testosterone wars; I'm not equipped to compete."

"A fact for which we are all eternally grateful, Andy, we don't need the competition." Sam said.

"Epstein, fill McNally in on the charges, I need to speak to Officer Swarek in the hall." Ollie directed and then headed into the hall with Sam. Ollie did not start speaking until the door was firmly shut.

"How'd you manage to get Andy today?"

"I asked. Listen, Ollie, I need to do a little shopping on my own tomorrow, I'm going to tell Andy I have to come help you, so if anything's said I'd appreciate you covering for me."

"Sure Sammy, she keeping tabs on you?"

"Not exactly."

"Are we going to see you at the Penny tonight?"

"My driver's bringing me." Sam chuckled a reply. Ollie was laughing too when the friends returned to Booking.

"Epstein, we ready to roll?"

"Yes, Sir." The men left and Sam took their outdoor artist to Holding.

Andy had returned to her report on the domestic assault and did not look up when Sam came back. He sat down before he broached his little deception. "Ollie asked me to stop over tomorrow to help him move some stuff, is that going to be a problem?"

"I've been so busy this week I haven't checked in with my dad. If he's going to be home tomorrow you could drop me over there on the way, if you don't mind, or do you want to come with me?"

"Check with your dad first, if that works I'll stop and chat with Tommy when I come to pick you up."

'I'll call him, but, Sam, you don't have to check with me if you have things that you need to do."

"Is it OK if I want to check with you?" Her smile was answer enough for him.

Several other teams had been in and out of booking with miscreants before Traci and Noelle appeared.

"Put your gloves on, we've got a bloody one." Noelle's words preceded her stepping through the door with a man in his late thirties. Traci was right behind her. Andy tossed Sam a pair of latex gloves from the desk drawer before she pulled a pair on herself. All the officers were on their feet.

Traci began, "This is Detective Callahan's suspect we are just providing transport. Andy, this will give you enough information to get him in the system." Traci dropped a single sheet of paper next to the computer. "Apparently this fellow sliced his mom up pretty good before the police arrived. They took her out in a body bag. The forensic team is on scene but this guy should not be allowed to clean up in case they want to examine him again. He had been searched and cuffed before we arrived to transport."

While Traci was talking Sam helped Noelle remove one side of the handcuffs, run it around the security bar at the end of the suspect's bench and secured the cuffs again. The suspect sat rocking and mumbling as the officers talked. "We've missed you at the Penny this week, Sam, are we going to see you tonight?"

"Absolutely, my driver's bringing me as long as I go visit with my friends and leave her alone."

"We got to leave the rookies alone sometimes so they can talk about us. You know that."

"Good point."

"I'm going to go clean up, Traci are you going to join me?"

"I'm sure Sam and Andy can handle it from here." Both women exited Booking leaving the room silent except for the mumblings of the man who had apparently killed his mother earlier. Andy went to the computer and began entering the information from the sheet Luke had given Traci. Sam returned to the chair next to Andy's desk and glanced toward the handcuffed man. The fellow had his feet up on the bench and had pulled himself into a ball around the security bar and the handcuffs. He was rocking and mumbling. Sam turned back to Andy. Just watching her was a pleasure but knowing that he was no longer relegated to the position of just a watcher was a heady feeling.

"My god, he's bleeding!" Andy's shout brought Sam back to reality and to his feet. She was already standing. The growing pool of blood under the bench where the suspect sat was clear evidence things were not right. Andy was getting her handcuff key as the partners moved in unison toward the suspect. Sam was putting his gloves back on as he moved. He glanced at Andy, her hands were uncovered. "Put your gloves back on, now!"

A gloved Sam was the first to arrive at the man. Before unlocking the handcuffs Sam pushed the man's head back against the wall and pulled his legs off the bench and back to the floor. Both of the man's wrists were bleeding but he was still holding a single edge razor blade in his left hand. "Push the emergency button and notify dispatch we need an ambulance." The man was very much awake, the razor blade positioned like a weapon as he raised his feet and kicked toward Sam. This guy had no interest in medical care. "Leave alone, I want to die. Just let me die!"

"Not today, buddy." Sam moved to the left, around the end of the bench while Andy jumped on the right end of the bench and approached the guy from his blind side. While Sam had his attention Andy locked her hands under the man's chin and pulled him backward with all her strength. His arms fully extended with his hands on either side of the security bar removed most of the danger from the blade and prevented Andy from pulling him any further backward. The razor blade dropped from his hand, Sam moved forward, put his knee in the guy's lap effectively neutralizing the kicking and used his arm and upper body to pin him against the wall. The partners had the suspect subdued when reinforcements from all over the station began pouring into Booking.

With the additional officers to help, the suspect was released from the handcuffs and forcibly restrained on the floor while compresses were applied to the cuts on his wrists. Sgt. Best directed unneeded personnel to return to their duties and called Sam and Andy into the hall.

Best was trying to remain professional but his distress was evident. "How the hell did this happen?"

Sam being the senior officer was the one to respond. "Williams and Nash brought the suspect in. Williams and I cuffed him to the security bar while Nash reported. We were told he had been searched and cuffed before they arrived at the scene. Their sole involvement was to deliver him to Booking for Detective Callahan. Callahan had sent the information necessary for him to be entered into our computers. Apparently the suspect had killed his mother."

"Where did the razor blade come from?"

Andy had been considering just that question while the men were talking. She shared her conclusion, "He must have had it in his sock or shoe. He pulled himself up into a ball on the bench and rocked and moaned. His actions seemed appropriate since he apparently killed his mother earlier today. He could easily reach his feet from that position as well as slit his wrists."

"Thank you, Andy. Sam take you partner back into booking and wait for the photographer to document the scene. Get cleaned up when you can. Send Williams and Nash out, please."

The smell of disinfectant was the only reminder of today's bloody incident when, two hours later, the partners were again alone in Booking. They were seated around the desk when Andy asked, "How was that able to happen? Did we do something wrong?"

"No one thing is to blame, Andy. Failure to recognize how mentally unstable he was sent him here rather than a psych ward. The blade probably would have been discovered before he hurt himself if the hospital had been his destination. Compassion was the culprit here. If his hands had been left behind him he couldn't have gotten to the blade but he was very subdued when he came in. There aren't always easy answers in this job. Actions deemed excessive force in one instance are prudent precautions another time. We make life and death decisions all the time. Hopefully the decisions don't lead to police officers or innocent civilians being injured or killed."

"I guess so; we weren't hurt, just covered in blood for the second time in twenty-four hours. If I kept a diary I'd have to label this our red letter day."

"Andy, let's hope we have a red letter day in our future that marks a more joyous event."

"I'll treasure that thought."

-0-

_Can't wait to see what Sam's shopping trip turns up. Hope his little lie is of the white variety and brings pleasure not pain, but before all that there's some Scotch straight up and friendly conversation ahead. Wonder if Luke's going to show up at the Penny? I can hardly wait! TGIF_

**Comments?**


	22. Chapter 22

_Friday night at the Black Penny can be just the thing to unwind from a hectic week and often the relaxed atmosphere can reveal more about some patron's personal lives than they realize but only to the eyes of the keen observer._

**Chapter 22**

One of the few advantages to working Booking is when shift is over you're done, usually, that is. "I think you and I are trouble magnets," Sam observed as he and Andy huddled in front of computers an hour after shift's end.

"I think you're right. Should we compare our narratives of the suicide attempt before we submit them?"

"We're not trying to cover up anything, just submit it. I'm ready to get out of here."

Sam held the door for Andy when they left the station. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the truck, if there was any one in or around Fifteen that didn't know about them by now they needed to get caught up. When they were in the truck heading toward the Penny Sam reminded Andy, "You know tomorrow I can drive again. What excuse are you going to use then?"

"Oh, Sam, by Wednesday everybody had seen through our charade. I was just fooling myself. We moved so fast I didn't want to announce something we might, at any moment, decide was a mistake."

"I haven't made a mistake; I hope you don't decide you have." Sam told her sincerely.

"I want to be where I am; I want to be with you. I haven't always made good choices and that's what scares me."

"We're not a bad choice, Andy. Things won't always be perfect but we are not a bad choice. You do believe me don't you?"

"I always believe you, Sam."

"And when I tell you I am serious ready for a drink, you would believe that?"

"Especially when you tell me that, this has been a really long week." Sam held the door again.

The Penny was busy but not over crowded yet. Ollie and Jerry were already at the bar and Sam went to join them, Andy looked toward the rookie's usual table and found Dov and Traci deep in conversation. She stopped by the bar and got three beers before heading their way. She had been neglecting her friends this week. Sam was a full time occupation, not that she didn't like it that way but friends were important too, for both of them.

"Have you two settled the world's problems or do you need a referee?" Andy interrupted what appeared to be a heated conversation.

"Traci wants to defend the vandals that tag any bare concrete they can find. We need to put them all in jail after they are forced to scrub the mess they leave for the rest of us to look at." Dov was on a roll.

"Weren't your parents hippies? They weren't called flower children for nothing?" Traci shot back.

"Stop guys! Take a break. I been up to my elbows in blood twice in the past twenty-four hours, at the rate this argument's escalating, I'm going to make it three. You got fresh beers in front of you, drink them while they're cold." The rookies devoted their attention to the new drinks while Dov and Traci ran their argument over in their head and Andy fretted about whether either one of them would pick up on the two bloody incidents comment she had made. She didn't lie worth a darn, she was not ashamed of her relationship with Sam but her going home with him almost a week ago and never leaving would probably raise a few eyebrows. If she heard about somebody else doing it she would probably raise her eyebrows. The absurdity of this line of thought finally registered with Andy and she began laughing. Nether hysterical not uncontrolled just the laughter a genuinely amusing idea can generate.

Sam heard her and turned to enjoy the sight, the single thought he was growing more comfortable with popped into his head before he turned back to his friends… _Mine_!

Traci and Dov stared at their friend but Traci was the first to speak, "I know you aren't laughing at our drinking style."

"It must be sheer joy on having this work week over. Ever since Sam was injured my week has been in turmoil. Different partners, different duty assignments and… killers. I never thought I'd yearn for a drunk or a speeder but I think I do. I don't know why I'm complaining I took both of your partners this week. Everybody's schedule was disrupted."

"But things are going back to normal next week." Dov said. "What's Callahan had to say about you chauffeuring Swarek around all week?"Andy should have been ready for the question.

"I haven't talked to him is days," she answered honestly.

"Oh, but I thought you were a couple."

"Apparently not."

"Oh." Riding with Swarek must be rubbing off on her; she used to be easier to get information out of. He had questions about Sam but better judgment ruled and he saved them for later.

"How's Leo?" Andy changed the subject.

"He's great but he wants to go outside and throw all the time and he can't understand why we don't have hot dogs and marshmallows for every meal."

"You don't have hot dogs and marshmallows for every meal, Chris and I do," Dov shared.

"Of course you do," Andy affirmed.

Dov and Andy had their backs to the door but Traci got a full view as each new patron entered. When Luke paused at the door, scanned the whole room and headed straight toward their table Traci felt compelled to warn Andy. "Don't look now but Callahan is headed straight to our table." Andy did not turn but Dov could not help himself. At the bar, Ollie had noticed Callahan and his apparent target. He nudged Sam and pointed. Sam turned but did not move. To think he wasn't prepared to move would be naive.

Luke pulled out the chair nearest Andy, moved it next to her and sat. "Andy, I heard about the suicide attempt in Booking today. I am so sorry. If I had thought for a minute that he was unstable I would have had him transported to the Psych Ward at district hospital. I did not mean to put you at risk."

"It wasn't your fault Luke, just part of the job. Sam and I working together were able of subdue him. I wouldn't worry about it." Andy appreciated the concern if it was genuine but she had no interest in talking to Luke and she knew Sam was watching and waiting.

The look on Luke's face had been one of concern when he sat down but at the mention of Sam's name his face darkened. "So, you and Sammy….?"

She understood what he was saying but she had no intention of going there. "You were in Parade this morning; you know very well we were in Booking together today."

"You know what I meant," he paused, "I'm sorry about everything, Andy. If you ever need a friend I hope you would come to me. I still care," he placed his hand on her arm as he talked. Sam had gotten off his stool as soon as Luke touched Andy. He did not move toward the table but….

Andy had been keeping an eye on both of the men. This was an unimportant exchange but it could get messy in a flash. Sam's watching made her feel cared for but if his macho got in the way that could be a disaster. Andy looked straight at Sam and shook her head, warning him off. She sat back in her chair as she slid away from Luke. The 'don't touch me' message was sent and received. Luke lowered his hand to his side, pushed his chair back and stood. "I'm sorry, Andy." He turned, headed to the end of the bar and ordered a drink. Sam and Andy exchanged glances again before Sam returned to his stool and his companions. Dov was about to bust with excitement. He had seen and heard every word.

"I'd say that was tense, are your men friends usually that possessive?" Traci was well aware of her friends living arrangements and general love life but she had never seen Sam be so possessive. He had only watched but the way he watched told a lot about the role he currently played in Andy's life. Dov thought she was talking about Luke and the women said nothing to divest him of that notion.

"Yeah, Luke sure is concerned about you," Dov added in his ignorance.

Andy's personal life was personal, it was going to be discussed if she didn't get the subject changed, and changed now. "So, Dov, tell me the latest on Chris and Gail, the world's most unlikely couple."

"You got that right; let me tell you what they did…"

The friends at the bar did not discuss Sam's love life. A major change had occurred, that was apparent, even with the tension surrounding the appearance of Luke, Sam was happier and more relaxed than his friends had seen him in a really long time. It didn't have to be discussed, it was accepted. But football, well that was a different matter.

While Traci went for another round of beers Andy checked with Sam on her way to the bathroom. She put her hand on his back before she leaned over his shoulder, "Are you doing OK? Traci has gone for another round but whenever you're ready we can leave."

"Enjoy your friends, this Scotch needs my attention for maybe another half hour. How does that sound?"

"I'll be back," she told Sam before recognizing his two friends, "You guys about figured out all the winners and losers this weekend?"

The men responded with, "We have."

Hanging out with a beer and friends had been just the diversion Andy needed but when Dov volunteered another round Andy declined. "Can't, I'm the designated driver." She passed Sam in the back hall on her way to the bathroom. "Are you about ready?"

His grin and answer was filled with promise. "In more ways than one."

_Got to love that man!_

The trip home was hurried.

The evening at home was heated.

-0-

_A busy Saturday lies ahead for our lovers and alas insecurities are destined to rear their ugly head. We have to trust that Sam and Andy can work through the problems and emerge more committed than ever. Here's hoping._

**Comments?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Fears are demons riding on our back. In the normal course of our lives we bear their load effortlessly… but when our fears are realized… that load can virtually paralyze us._

**Chapter 23**

Waking up together with no place they had to be was a new experience for Sam and Andy. His smile was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. His head was still on the pillow but turned so he could watch her. She stretched her arms above her head, intertwined her fingers and stretched luxuriously. Memories of last night flashed through her head, a couple of beers, a great workout and blissful sleep. This morning she had her man and time. Wasting this opportunity would be a shame. With that thought in mind she rolled over onto his chest and descended to his mouth, her hair cascading over her shoulders and surrounding his head as her lips sought his. She had thought 'good morning how are you?' but when her mouth touched his, her intent raced way past a gentle greeting. Her chest tightened, her whole core hummed in anticipation of the pleasure he always gave her.

She withdrew from the kiss just far enough to run her tongue along his upper lip, "I was thinking about a shower."

"Yeah."

"But it seems like such a waste." She deepened the kiss again only to withdraw once more.

"How's that?"

She was back to the teasing with her tongue, "It's like this…"

"Like how?"

"I'm still so cool and dry."

"And," two could play this teasing game as he kissed her along the line of her chin and nibbled the lobe of her ear.

"If I were all hot and sweaty…"

"Hot and sweaty?" his lips made the trip back to hers.

"I'd have a reason for the shower." She lifted her head to look at her partner.

"Are you trying to get me to help you with that?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Whatever you want, Andy."

Sam always takes Andy's requests seriously and this morning was no exception. She wanted hot and sweaty and her man delivered in spades. By the time she dragged herself into the shower she needed it.

Sam made the pancakes while Andy nuked the bacon and fried the eggs for breakfast at noon. No time for this kind of feast on workdays but today was Saturday and they had the time and the appetite.

"What time does your dad expect you?"

"He's watching college football and will be home all afternoon. Did you give Ollie a time?"

"No, just when I could get there."

"And when Andy could spare you?"

"Something like that, but I see how you are. Just use me and then send me away," he suggested.

"My batteries are definitely charged but don't be too long, you never know when your services may be needed." It sounded like a tease but since she never tired of him there was a lot of truth in her words.

"Should I feel used?"

"Only if it keeps you coming back."

"I'll be back." That was a promise he had no doubt about.

It was about 2PM when Sam left Andy at her dad's place. He said he would be back by 4:30PM. She watched him as he drove away and reflected again on just how happy that man made her.'

She could hear the TV when she knocked on her dad's door and tried the knob. She opened the unlocked door and called as she entered, "Dad, I'm here."

He wasn't in the living room but greeted her from the bedroom, "I'll be right there. Why don't you turn that TV off? The game I was watching is over."

She turned the TV off and looked around the apartment. The place was neat and clean and it didn't have that stink of too much alcohol and too little care it had had for so many years. Her dad was doing well. When he came in she hugged him and said, "The apartment looks good. I'm really proud of you, Dad."

"I'm proud of myself and I feel so much better than I did. I have made friends at my meetings. My life is just better."

"That's great."

"I thought we could run by the mall this afternoon, if you have the time. Is Sam coming back to pick you up?"

"He said about 4:30PM, so we have plenty of time. I can't ever remember you wanting to go to the mall. What are we shopping for?"

"My pillows need replacing and I want a new set of thermals, winter's going to be here before you know it. Maybe a new shirt if we see something you think would look good on me."

"Dad, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well not yet, but you never know. I sure won't find one if I look to scruffy."

"Well, a new shirt it is, shall we go?"

Tommy enjoyed seeing his daughter so happy. From what he could gather she had shown Callahan the door and was spending time with Swarek. Tommy had know Sam since he joined the force, he was a good man and the times he had seen Officer Swarek with his daughter, the rookie, satisfied Tommy that his daughter had a good trainer and partner.

The mall was busy but not crowded like Christmas time. Andy suggested they clothes shop first since the pillows would be a pain to lug around. New shirts were easier to select than she had expected and her dad found two that he liked. Buying thermals were a snap and before she knew it she had a new pillow under each arm and was following her dad through the mall. Tommy was making great progress in turning his life around but in typical man fashion, a little shopping was going a long way with him. Their chatter had terminated after the second purchase and her dad was just interested in getting away from the crowds and back to the comfort of his home.

Since they were walking but not talking Andy had a chance to do a little window shopping. Rookie pay didn't include a whole lot of new clothes money but wearing uniforms solved the work clothes problem. She still needed casual clothes and underwear. She could see Victoria's Secret up ahead; if she and Traci had been shopping today they would have lingered outside and drooled at all the beautiful things. The shop's merchandise was way too expensive for her daily wear but for a special occasion she had been known to splurge. She couldn't stop to look today, scoping it out in passing was going to have to do.

The first window displayed fall oranges and browns on manikins positioned in a pumpkin patch. Andy couldn't remember the last time she had stood in a pumpkin patch with just her underwear on but the display was still nice. What drew her attention to the interior of the store was a mystery but that guy with the blond sure reminded her of Sam. _I must have Sam on my mind._ She stopped and studied the man. He sure reminded her of her sweetie. The blond was smiling, holding a purple bra up to the front of her sweater, modeling it without undressing. The man turned and responded to something the young woman had said to him, and Andy dropped the pillows and stared.

When she finally retrieved the pillows from the floor and looked up for her dad he was a long way ahead of her. Apparently she had stood frozen in place for quite a while. She glanced back in the store one more time before she hurried to catch up with her dad. She was having a hard time breathing and she was so nauseated she actually started looking for a garbage can or a potted plant.

Life had dealt her some rough blows over the years but she didn't think she had ever hurt this bad. Her trust in him, in his sincerity and his integrity had been so complete and his betrayal was so unexpected. She thought he wanted her in his life, in his home. They weren't dating, they were living together. He had made love to her in his bed just hours ago. How could he? How could she have been such a fool?

"Thought I'd lost you, I looked around but no Andy."

"Sorry Dad, I stopped to look at something." She was actually able to carry on a small conversation. Amazing, her world had just crumbled, her insides had turned to mush and she could still answer a question. She probably looked fairly normal as well but she wasn't, probably never would be. A chorus was playing in her head, How could he? How could he? How could he?

There was a pile of spare pillows in the back of the walk-in closet in her apartment, the apartment she hadn't been living in lately. Curled up in those pillows with the light out and the door closed seemed so appealing to her. She couldn't cease to exist, hiding out was the next best option. She should ask her dad to drop her by her apartment rather than go back to his place. Sam probably wouldn't come back to pick her up any way. Going to her place now would avoid that embarrassment. But what if he did show up, what would she do then? What if he didn't show up, what would she do then? Could she even exist without him?

She followed her father to his car, put the pillows in the back and got in. _If I pretend it didn't happen, did it really happen?_ Her ability to make a decision was paralyzed. She was sure she should do something. A lie and another woman, what he had done was unforgivable but did she want to be without him. Could she pretend she didn't know? _I love him so, how much can I overlook?_ She had to be crazy to be asking the question but people made deals with the devil all the time.

When Sam arrived at Tommy's Andy opened the door and allowed him to kiss her. She couldn't say anything, she avoided looking at him. "Welcome, Sam, Andy seems to be a little distracted since we came back from shopping. Come, sit, can I get you some coffee?"

"No, thanks, you're looking good Tommy, how have you been?"

"Can't complain, I attend my AA meetings and socialize with some of the recovering alcoholics I've met there. I am certainly a lot better and happier than I was when I was drinking."

"I know Andy is really proud of the commitment you've made."

"Thanks, Andy told me about your face. She wasn't exaggerating. I had lots of different injuries when I was on the force but a frying pan to the face. That's a new one on me."

"I could have done without the experience myself. The worst of it has been the desk duty. I'm a patrol officer; desk duty is not for me." He paused and looked at Andy, she had not uttered a word since he came in, and she had not spoken to him or looked at him. "Well, Tommy, I think I need to get Andy home. She looks tired."

"I thought woman loved the mall. Guess not. Thanks for coming by Sam. It's always good to see you."

"Andy, Sweetheart, tell your dad good bye, I think I need to get you home." Andy got up, hugged her dad, walked past Sam and out the door. When they got to the truck Sam opened her door, she would not take his hand but got up into the seat without his help. He shut her door and walked around to his. He was pulling out of the parking space before Andy began speaking. She stared straight ahead and spoke softly but her statements could best be described as an impassioned stream of consciousness. She rambled but she never paused until she stopped speaking completely.

"I really don't want to be anywhere but with you. My feelings are so intense they scare me. I should have more self pride but apparently I don't. I guess I'm not enough for you. I really thought I was. That's probably because I'm such a poor judge of people. I really don't want to settle for less than all of you but if that's the only way then I'll just have to accept it. I know we don't have a commitment, not in so many words, but it's really seemed like we had a commitment." She paused long enough to take a deep breath, turn in her seat and move toward him before putting her hand on his leg. "Please don't send me away, I love you and I don't think I could stand it if you didn't want me at least a little bit."

"Andy, come here." She moved the rest of the way across the seat and settled into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He hadn't understood her reaction to him when he arrived at her father's but Tommy said they were at the mall and that explained it. What he had planned as a surprise to please her had backfired worse than anything he could have possibly imagined. This romance had happened all out of order. Breaking those rules of proper order came with a price; he was devastated that his love was paying that price.

He wasn't sure exactly what Andy had seen but it had been enough to convince her she had made another bad choice just as she had feared. A denial of an accusation not made wasn't going to fix this mess. He needed to get Andy home. Once there she should be able to figure things out for herself.

Andy went out Sam's door with him when they arrived home. He put his arm back around her and walked to the door with her tucked tightly against him. Once inside, "Go lay down for a while, I'll be there in just a minute." He kissed her before he turned her loose and this time she responded.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of tea; he barely had it poured before he sensed Andy's entry into the room. He turned to see her standing with the bag in her hand and the tears streaming down her face. "They're purple."

"I like purple," he said.

"And my own keys."

"About that, you need to give notice on your apartment."

"Give notice?"

"I don't want to live without you either."

-0-

_Love hurts!_

**Comments?**


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank heavens, in this chapter Sam and Andy are in a happier place. A little misery goes a long way. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24**

Andy held the bag firmly as she walked toward Sam, "Why didn't you explain? You could see how upset I was. I don't understand."

"What was I supposed to explain?"

"What you were doing at the mall with that blond."

"Andy, I didn't know what you'd seen. If you remember."

"I didn't feel like I had the right to accuse you."

"That much I did get from what you said."

"It seems silly now, but I didn't feel as betrayed when Mom left as I did today." Sam opened his arms and drew her to him. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"Andy, there is no one else, there isn't going to be anyone else. And, Sweetheart, I can't answer your questions unless you ask them."

"I was afraid of the answer."

"What?"

"I didn't ask because I couldn't pretend things were OK if I knew for sure they weren't."

"I don't want you to have to pretend."

"I know."

"I will not lie to you again."

"You were trying to surprise me."

"I sure as hell succeeded at that didn't I?" This was the first time his anger had been evident. He had been supportive and loving with her. He was angry with himself.

"If I were more trusting I would have figured this out when I first saw you in the mall but I'm not and I didn't."

"Then I have to work to be more trustworthy."

"Can you work on being less cute too?"He missed the twinkle in her eye, if he had seen it he wouldn't have responded the way he did."

"What!"

"If you weren't so cute I don't think I'd be quite so jealous." Her smile turned into laughter and she backed away from him as he reached out to grab her.

"Be still, Woman!" she headed around the dining table with him in hot pursuit and her in full laugh mode. Big tables are perfect to elude capture. Andy could see him, when he changed direction she did too. This could go on forever.

"But, it's true; you are so cute I'm sure it's a crime."

"Enough."

"Even with the bruises, cute, cute, cute." She was so happy to be happy. This afternoon had been horrible, indescribability horrible.

Sam had enough chasing and way past enough 'cute' so he stopped, pulled out a chair, sat and motioned her toward his lap. "Come here." His smile and the look in his eyes were enough to get her to do anything he wanted. Sitting in his lap was a treat.

She put her arm around his neck as she sat down. "Here I am. Did you want me for something?" she asked innocently.

"I just needed you to stop running," a big sign as he caught his breath, "you see I have a date tonight and I really need to start getting ready."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but I had a question."

"Fire away."

"She's a really hot babe and I wondered if you thought I might get lucky later if she thinks I'm as cute as you say."

"Well, unless she's totally blind she'll think you're cute, and about the getting lucky part..."

"About that…"

"If she doesn't treat you right," she gave him a knowing look, "you come on home to me. You always get lucky with Andy 'cause you always treat her right."

"Yeah, but if you don't get that look off your face I'm not going to get any dinner."

Dinner could wait. Andy began gently swaying her hips in his lap and running her tongue around his ear. "I wouldn't want you to miss dinner, but how about a quickie? Right here on the kitchen floor. Put a little adventure in your life. What you say?" He put his arm under her knees, lifted them both off the chair and headed down the hall toward the bedroom.

"No kitchen floor?"

"Linoleum burns are for horny teenage boys." She laughed all the way to the bed.

Not too much later, "Wow."

"Sweetheart, I'm just here to serve."

"Oh…. Yes you are!"

"Shower?"

"Shower."

When Andy was modeling her new lingerie after the shower she wanted to know, "How did you know the size?"

"I just showed the blond with my hands." He held out his cupped hands and grinned.

"You did no such thing." Her tone was horrified disbelief.

"You have quite a few clothes here. I checked the sizes."

"Well they fit great. Thank you, they're beautiful."

"They are on you." His adoring look confirmed the sincerity of his comment.

"Their brothers and sisters would make great Christmas presents, but Sam…"

"Yes, Honey."

"Take Ollie with you or shop on line."

"Can't go in the store by myself?"

"That's about the size of it."

Although Sam liked purple well enough, that color choice was made to match the dress Sam had seen hanging in his closet. The sweater knit dress had a scoop neck surrounded with ruffles, sleeves that ended with a cuff at the wrist and a hem that stopped several inches above her knee. The knit clung to her slim curves and put Sam in a quandary. With her looking like that, should he slip his gun in at the small of his back? She was spectacular.

"Andy, I don't think you can wear that dress." Because of his knitted brows and the concerned tone of his voice she began inspecting the dress, looking down at the parts of it she could see and opening the closet door, using the full length mirror to inspect the sides and parts of the back.

"I don't see anything, what's wrong with it?" She bought the dress several months ago but this was her first opportunity to wear it and she had been looking forward to that.

"The way you look in that dress and my apparent injured condition, I don't know whether I can fend off the wolves."

She was smiling, "Don't worry, you don't look injured, you look like a brawler, that should hold off only the most foolhardy and besides you're going to have a trained police officer with you."

"That makes me feel so much better. Since we've settled that, are you ready to go, Beautiful."

"I am."

Sam slipped his two buttoned tan corded sport coat over the chocolate long sleeved turtle neck and his signature jeans before he opened the front door for her. The ten minute drive to the restaurant was filled with Andy teasing him about whether he had any real slacks or not.

"We can go back, it can change." He knew she was teasing and two could play that game.

"Not when you look so hot in jeans. I was just asking."

"Stop with all those 'hot' remarks. I think you're making a sex object out of me."

Andy unsnapped her seat belt, turned in the seat and began easing toward Sam, "Believe it, want me to show you."

"McNally, stay in your seat!" He froze her in place with a pointing finger and a threatening glare. "I'm hungry. Right now unless you have food don't even think about it."

Andy dramatically put her hand to her forehead, fell back against the seat in a faint and whispered, "Alas, the thrill is gone." And then she sobbed.

Sam was laughing as he parked and went around to retrieve his little actress.

"You should do little theatre, you about had me convinced," he said. His arm automatically went around her waist as they walked. Hungry or not he liked touching her.

"This place is so beautiful, do you come here often?"

"Not usually, I reserve it for a first or second date when I'm trying to make a good impression or when I'm saying I'm sorry for being a jackass."

"This is our second date, so that must be what it is."

"Or I'm saying I'm so sorry for being such a jackass."

Sam and Andy ate out all the time but that was when they were on duty. Those breaks were an opportunity to get out of the patrol car and stretch their legs without having to chase a criminal or interview a victim. Tonight there were no uniforms and equipment belts and definitely no police radio. Tonight the atmosphere was subdued and the pace was leisurely. They were escorted to a booth but sitting across from Andy did not interest Sam. When she sat he moved in beside her, shoulder to shoulder with thighs touching. Andy's hand settled on Sam's leg and there it stayed. She had no interest in looking at him across the table either. They had been partners for months, now they were a couple and happy with the new dynamic.

After an excellent dinner they walked into the next block before settling on a piano bar with a 30's up crowd and a small dance floor. The club scene was fine if you were shopping but they had already made their selections and music for dancing close with a volume you could talk over was what they craved. The lady at the keyboard was a fifties plus buxom blond with a throaty smoker's voice, big hair and a welcoming smile. She was the kind of blond Andy liked.

The sultry voice and variety of music would have made the evening memorable even with a less appealing partner, but tonight they had each other and a dance floor. One after dinner drink and then Andy switched to Diet Coke straight. She need fluids after all the dancing and enough alcohol to hydrate her would have had her knee walking drunk. Not a place she wanted to go. Two hours of steady dancing was an hour and half more than Sam could remember doing any time since high school and he was tired.

"If you plan on us doing this regularly, we need to work up to it gradually, I'm about dead."

"We all have our problems, don't we? Any more rubbing up against you and I'm going to start removing your clothes. I don't know whether these folks are ready for that show."

"That's my cue to suggest we leave?"

"I think so."

Sam tipped the blond, thanked her for an enjoyable evening, put his hand on Andy's shoulder and followed her through the club to the street. Once outside his arm went around her waist and they strolled down the street to the truck. Andy turned to Sam before he could open her door, "Thank you. This has been a very special evening."

"For my very special lady, you are welcome." One kiss and then the trip home.

"Do you have everything you need for Ollie's cake 'cause I have to stop at the twenty-four hour market to pick up some bratwurst for tomorrow?"

"I can't think of a thing but I'll go in with you, blond patrol you know." Sam just smiled and shook his head.

The nearly empty parking lot was to be expected at this time of night, sensible people were either home in bed or out partying in earnest, everyone but Sam and Andy. The solitary cashier nodded to the couple as they entered, Sam picked up a shopping basket and headed toward the meat counter at the back of the store while Andy wandered down the nearest aisle. Sam had made that green bean casserole she always associated with Thanksgiving and it had been really good. She might as well spend her time waiting for Sam walking the vegetable aisle looking for inspiration.

It must have been the cashier's sharp intake of breath that drew Andy's attention, whatever it was she was listening carefully when she heard the young male voice, "Yeah, Bitch this is a gun. If you do anything other than open that cash register and give me the money you're dead."

"Please don't hurt me!" A robbery was taking place not thirty feet from Andy and she didn't have a gun or anything that would pass for a gun. _Think!_ Her eyes wandered to the canned goods and an idea grew in her head.

"Get me the money and you won't get hurt, Hurry, Bitch!" Andy's dancing shoes with their soft leather soles made no sound as she, armed with a can of green beans, eased to the end of the aisle. The robber had his back turned to her and was trying to watch the cashier while keeping an eye on the store's parking lot. The can felt about twice as heavy as a soft ball but for several years she had been able to throw a ball from her position in center field all the way to the pitcher's mound and she didn't miss. This guy was no more than fifteen feet from her and she didn't have a whole lot of choice. She pulled the can back and let it fly with that follow through her coach had always praised.

Whether it was the robbers scream, his gun clattering on the concrete floor or the noise his body made when Andy slammed him down that got Sam's attention he knew there was a problem. He come barreling up to the front of the store only to find Andy, her sweater dress hiked almost to her waist, new purple boxers peaking out and she straddled a bleeding young man on the floor his gun and a dented can of green beans laying nearby.

-0-

_I understand, in today's litigious society Andy would probably get sued for the bean can throw but the idea showed up in my head and was so funny I could not dismiss it. I reminded myself this was fiction, and if a story is not laced with angst, pre-steamy, post-steamy or actually steamy scenes or humor why bother reading or writing it_.

**Comments?**


	25. Chapter 25

_Several comments before we continue with the adventures, 'anthronut' brought to my attention I mentioned purple boxers, I should have said boyshorts. I think Sam might have preferred a thong but when I decided to have her bottoms show while she straddled the robber, the idea that she would allow her dress to stay pulled up high enough for the thong to show defied imagination._

_Spending time with Sam and Andy as their adventures unfold on my lap top is generally enjoyable. At times the conversation and descriptions flow like water from a leaky bucket but other parts of each chapter are as difficult to get as that last bit of toothpaste lurking in the tube. Having said that I'd like to add that each chapter is my cake, but the icing for the cake is your reviews. I can eat my cake plain but it is more enjoyable piled high with icing. Keep them coming._

**Chapter 25**

"Andy, are you OK."

"Can you call dispatch and make sure we get EMT's as well. This fellow's bleeding."

The 911 call was brief. "She's dispatching units. I have cuffs in the truck, are you OK while I go get them or do you want to trade places?"

"Go!"

Sam wasted no time returning with cuffs and the gun he kept locked in his glove box. After Andy had her robber searched and handcuffed to the bars surrounding the cart corral Sam secured his gun in the waist band of his jeans at the small of his back. The responding unit should have been informed that the suspect was being held by an off duty police officer but seeing a person dressed in civilian clothes and holding a gun always made a cop nervous. No reason to court trouble.

Sam pulled Andy to the side after she had the handcuffing finished. "What the hell were you thinking? That guy had a gun and you were unarmed. Our job's risky enough without you being a complete damn fool."

"Wait just one minute; he was disarmed before I got to him. I'm not an idiot!"

"And who disarmed him Andy, the cashier, or maybe Casper, the Friendly Ghost. Halloween is… just around the corner." The more Sam thought about this incident the madder he got and he wasn't trying to hide his anger.

"I disarmed him." She wasn't mad but Sam would not intimidate her.

"You just said he was disarmed before you got to him." The frustration in his voice was apparent. She had scared him and now he was getting cute answers to serious questions. He was tired of her being coy.

"He was."

"Andy, you better explain yourself and you better do it now!" Sam was not happy and the less happy he became the louder he became. He was not screaming…. yet.

Andy hung her head as she was answering. Her scheme had worked well but when she thought about putting it into words it sounded hair brained, and girly and outrageous. "I threw a can at him. When it hit him he screamed, dropped the gun and grabbed his head. That's when I tackled him. He was definitely disarmed before I got to him." She gave Sam a pleading look when she raised her head.

He thought he knew the answer and the humor of the situation was dawning on him but he managed to ask, "A can of what?" his smile began to grow.

"Green beans."

His smile was displaced by a wide mouth howl. The humor over took his anger and he laughed until the tears ran down his face and he was gasping for breath. She knew it sounded ridiculous and she was glad he wasn't mad anymore but he was braying like a jackass and she didn't think it was that…. funny. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It's not that funny! You can stop anytime now."

He really was trying to stop but every time he almost caught his breath the picture of her throwing a can of green beans at a guy with a gun flashed through his head and he would start laughing again.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart; it's just funny, only you could think of doing something like that. Now we need to figure out what you're going to tell the responding officers. Since they don't know you like I do they are going to have a hard time buying your story."

Good thing for Ollie Andy had all the cake makings at home already because the fifteen minute stop at the all-night turned into well over an hour and no purchases. The store manager had been called; he closed the store for the rest of the night and sent the cashier home after she had given her statement. Statements were taken from both Andy and Sam before they were released to go. To the best of her knowledge no mention of green beans was made.

Andy made sure she did not lie on her statement but rather simply omitted parts of what had transpired. Hopefully this fellow would plead out and she'd remember this evening for the planned portions not the unplanned.

When they got home Andy was still wired pretty tight from her recent adventures and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, Sam however looked dead on his feet. He headed to bed and did not complain when Andy said she would join him later rather than now. Andy used her pent up energy to get started on tomorrow's cake. By the time the layers were on the rack cooling she was ready for sleep. Sam was sleeping soundly and she eased into bed so as not to disturb him. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that this was her seventh night in his bed. It seemed a lot longer.

She was sure she had been dreaming, as she began to awake she realized her body felt like it was on fire, the way she felt when he made love to her. She lay awake in the early morning light with her desire in high gear and listened to his regular breathing, counseled herself to let he sleep but found her hands had overruled her as they reached out and began stroking him.

They slept in that Sunday morning. When they were both awake Sam was the first to speak, "Was that you earlier this morning?"

"Was what me?" Andy pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

"Were you the woman that took advantage of me while I slept?"

"I might have been. Why?"

"If it was you, I was wondering if I went back to sleep now would you do it again?"

"That good, huh?" She was smiling as she reached for him, his going back to sleep now seemed such a waste of time.

Andy did not recognize the woman who opened the door but it must be Oliver's wife. She had heard that couples who were together for a long time often began to resemble each other. She thought of that as Sam was making the introductions. Zoë would remind you of Ollie but prettier and with hair.

"Zoë, this is my sweetheart, Andy McNally. Andy meet Zoë Shaw, Ollie's better half."

"Welcome to our home, do come in." Andy knew the greeting was genuine by the look on Zoë's face but there was so much more in that look, Andy was being studied and sized up.

"Thank you." Andy replied as she entered the Shaw home. _This is the kind of home I want with this casual furniture, cooking smells and the sound of kids._ Andy was shocked at her thought; she had never had any of this and never thought about it, but there was something very special about the Shaw's home.

Sam took Andy's hand as he led her further into the house, "Let's find Ollie and the rest of the crowd."

A stop by the kitchen to leave the bratwurst they had bought on the way over allowed Sam to sample the chili in the crock pot before they headed toward the back of the house and the noise. Ollie looked up as they stood hand in hand in the doorway to the TV/Game room. "Welcome, welcome, come on in, Sam you know everybody," Ollie gestured to the group seated around the room. He pointed to Andy and added, "This is Sam's partner, Andy McNally."

"We put the bratwurst on the counter in the kitchen." Sam told his friend.

"And my cake?"Ollie asked.

The surprise was evident in her voice when Andy exclaimed, "Oh, I forget it in the truck. I'll be right back."

"I locked the truck," Sam said as he put his hand in his pocket to retrieve his keys but Andy was faster.

With her new set of keys held up for him to see, "I have mine, I'll be right back"

Ollie observed to no one in particular and the room in general. "I stand corrected, it's Sam's girlfriend, Andy McNally"

Sam extended both hands, palms up, in a gesture of 'what can I tell you' and smiled.

Zoë was in the kitchen when Andy returned with the cake. "Ollie has been talking about that cake since poker night. I try to serve more fruit and low-cal jello and puddings at home. The Shaw's fatten up real easy and I'm trying to develop good eating habits in the kids but treats like that are a welcome change."

"I'm sorry if I threw off your routine." Andy didn't want to make a bad impression on Ollie's wife.

"We throw caution to the wind on football party days. You can't be good all the time." Zoë's smile was genuine. Andy decided she liked Oliver's wife, she was a person Andy could comfortably spend time with.

"What can I do to help?" Andy was given the task of putting together snack trays and was ready to move them into the TV room when Traci walked into the kitchen.

"There you are," she said to Andy. "I thought you were coming on back but I see you're in here scoring points with Zoë while I lounge around with the guys."

"Stop complaining and help me with the trays. Everybody knows you're more domestic than I am. Where's Leo?"

"Out back, all the kids are there. This is such a treat for him not being stuck with adults all the time." The girls gathered the snacks and headed back to the TV and the appetites.

Oliver was the first to speak when the food arrived. "Finally, I was afraid my wife got so tied up in adult conversation she forgot me." Beer bottles were cleared away, when it came to food Ollie had his priorities straight. "Sam tells me you kept him out most of the night catching bad guys. Yesterday was your day off McNally in case you forgot."

"That was not my fault, Ollie. If Sam had done his shopping yesterday on his way over here to help you we wouldn't have been in that store last night." Oliver's face first registered puzzlement, Andy could see the exact moment he remembered Sam's request to cover for him and changed his expression to acknowledgment.

Sam spoke up before Ollie could say a thing, "Don't go there, she's baiting you."

"Problems, Sammy?" Ollie asked.

"Let's just say if I ever want to shop in Victoria's Secret again I'm going to need a chaperone."

"It's a whole new game isn't it?" his friend asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm not complaining," Sam looked at Andy and winked as he replied.

-0-

_I have heard Oliver's wife's name but I have never seen it in print. I initially spelled it Zoey but my spell checker didn't like that and instead suggested Zoë. Since my writing would be unreadable without my spell checker I bowed to its suggestion._

**Comments?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"What did you think of Sam's girlfriend?" The kids had finally settled down and Ollie had his first opportunity to talk to his wife about today.

"I really liked her. She stepped in and helped with the clean-up all day. Most guests won't do that."

"What about her and Sam as a couple? Did you know that she has her own set of keys to his truck? I think we were married before I ever let you drive my car much less have keys to it."

"Sam's older than we were, old enough to know that new truck would be a lot easier to replace than she would."

"That's why we make such a good couple; you have a way of knowing what's important and what's not."

"What's important right now is I have my kids asleep and my husband all to myself." She reached for the man who had shared her bed for some many years now, the man she never tired of.

"I really enjoyed today. You had a good time, didn't you?" Andy was still in the bathroom managing a conversation and tooth brushing all at the same time.

"Always. Was that guy hitting on you?" Sam couldn't help himself. He had watched the guy chat her up, watched her disinterested response, and he still couldn't help himself.

Having finished in the bathroom, she stood in the doorway and smiled at her man waiting in the bed for her, "You're jealous." He was so obvious and she loved it.

His response was rapid and self protective. He had spent months covering up his feelings, that reflex was still in place, "I am not." She said nothing, just lifted a questioning eyebrow. "I guess I am, but Andy, damn it, the way he looked at you." Frustration filled his response.

She climbed into the bed on her knees and sat back on her heels. She wanted to be near him but she knew when she once touched him the conversation would be over. "Sam, I talked to his date in the kitchen. She's somebody Zoë met at ceramics class and invited over for today. That guy didn't know any of us and he didn't know we were together. When I asked him if he'd met my man, the brawler over on the sofa, he said 'no' and went away."

"The brawler on the sofa?" an indignant tone in his voice.

"My brawler on the sofa," her tone softened when she added, "you are mine, you know?"

"I know.' He turned off the lamp next to the bed and by then she was beside him.

Work is work but Monday they were out of the station and together, finally, that they had to work speeders was negative but the weather was nice and they were together, the most important part.

Sam's face was no longer swollen and some of the black and blue was now green and yellow but he still wasn't ready to pose for Mr. January for the Hot Cops of Toronto calendar. For that reason, Sgt. Best had suggested he and Andy work the radar gun while another team flagged down the speeders.

Their plans to stop by her apartment building after work to give notice and a trip to a regular grocery story were not altered because of the man with the camera parked just outside the station door. His presence and the circumstances related to it would not begin to be felt for another twenty-four hours.

While they were at Andy's apartment building she picked up some personal items and more clothes. Since she had to give a full months notice there was lots of time to move out and make decisions about how to dispose of her excess furnishings. Sam's place had some storage area but she knew most of the furniture had to go. That was not going to be a problem for her, there were no family antiques. Her accumulated treasures could fit in a couple of boxes.

When Sam pulled to the curb in the neighborhood of small store fronts Andy was puzzled. "I thought we were going to the grocery."

"We will but Lester is only open to seven and he has the best meats in town." He answered before shutting his door and heading around to open Andy's.

"You don't have to open my door all the time." She loved it but when they were on duty she always opened her own door.

"I know," he replied as he held her hand while she stepped to the sidewalk, "but it tells the world you're important to me."

She didn't know exactly how to reply to that so she remained silent as they walked hand in hand down the street. Lester's Meat Market reminded her of a bakery, not the smells but the long sloped front glass display case with the little price signs in the front of each item. The man behind the case had to be in his sixties, his mostly gray hair was long and pulled back into a braid, with the right vest and tee he could be a biker but instead he had on the white coat and apron associated with his profession.

"Sammy, I haven't seen you in ages and you looked a lot better than you do today." The greeting was warm, like that of a friend.

"I got hit with a frying pan."

"I'm sure it wasn't this beautiful lady." He gestured toward Andy and smiled.

"No, but I was there, Lester, I'm Andy McNally, I'm Sam's partner." She stepped forward and extended her hand over the meat counter but Lester ignored her hand as he headed around the end of the display case.

"If Sammy finally has a partner then she gets a hug, besides all the women I get to hug now days are old." The hug was a pick up and swing around hug, not inappropriate, rather enthusiastic. Lester's next words were advice based on experience. "Sammy, my first wife was a beauty like this and I hate to admit it but I didn't appreciate what I had. If you love this woman you treat her right and never take her for granted. That's a fatal error." He smiled sheepishly, "the old man got maudlin on you didn't he? Sorry about that."

"You advice has always been good, Lester, how about some on meat?" If it had been anyone but Andy, Lester's remarks would have made Sam uncomfortable.

"Anything in particular?"

"My freezer is bare and we're cooking four or five times a week. How about a roast for a couple of days, chops, steak and some lean hamburger? "

"I'll be about fifteen minutes, why don't you two go window shop? There are some nice stores in this block." Lester started working, Sam lifted a questioning eyebrow to Andy, she turned and headed for the door.

Lester had known Sam for a long time; he had never seen him with a woman. Sam had gotten steaks he was going to cook for a woman but shopping for a woman and shopping with a woman were two vastly different things. When Lester sent the couple off window shopping he knew there was a very nice jewelry store just two doors down.

"The store where I bought my candles." Sam said as they passed the closed candle shop. He knew the jewelry store was next, he had recognized Lester's ploy as soon as the suggestion was made. He didn't want to jinx anything by rushing but he did want to see Andy's reaction. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he had thought of Andy McNally and long term commitment. The store was closed and the high end items were safely locked in the safe. Watches, birthstones rings and necklaces were still displayed. Not having wedding sets out probably made the conversation easier. "Christmas is coming; rings always make nice gifts for special ladies." Just a statement of fact but it left open the opportunity for a response.

Andy thought she understood the roundabout question and she had an honest answer. "Flashy jewelry isn't appropriate for police women; I don't want anything important that I can't wear all the time."

"I saw some things Saturday that were pretty flashy that you could wear all the time." He gave her his sly grin.

"Now if Ollie can just find time to go with you." She winked and half smiled. He figured she probably wasn't kidding.

As they were headed into the grocery Andy suggested they split up the list, since they had meat in the truck that needed refrigeration soon. Sam's response was quick and definite, "Not a chance"

"What?" she clearly did not understand.

"I'm not going to turn you loose in the grocery store. The last time I did that I caught you straddled a fellow and your dress hiked up almost to your waist. In fact, I'm not going to go unarmed either. You're a perp magnet."

"I'm tempted to call you a Drama Queen." She countered, "And you aren't armed."

"What?" as he lifted the leg of the jeans to reveal a small revolver in a holster at his ankle. "I have paid my dues with you lady; I'm not going to let anything happen to you know."

"Possessive is a little creepy, Sam."

"Don't mistake prized for possessive." His expression was one of determination and resolve as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "You are not allowed to be mad at me because I care, now how are we splitting this list?"

As they were headed in different directions with their shopping carts he could not resist calling to her, "Andy, don't forget the green beans." She just glared.

The cashier was puzzled when Andy unloaded both carts in one pile. "Is all this together?"

"This is all mine. My bodyguard just helped pick up part of the list."

"Ooh! You a performer or something?"

"Something like that," coupled with a big show biz smile was pretty convincing.

They were putting groceries in the truck before Sam commented about the scene in the store, "You should not have lied to that poor girl like that."

"You are my bodyguard. Aren't you?"

"Yeah and you're a performer or something?"

"Oh how soon you forget. You always seem very pleased with my performance I guess I'll just have to remind you when we get home." The promise in her sultry voice completely distracted him from both time and place.

"I don't want to wait until I get you home." Fortunately the parking lot was poorly lit and with the doors shut the actions of consenting adults were private.

-0-

The ending of this chapter was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. I've reminded myself that Andy is young and limber and there's a lot more room in the seat of a full sized pick-up than you might imagine. The title of the story is _Time to Grow Up, or Not,_ this is probably an example of the '_or Not'_ part.

**Comments?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Sam Swarek…, what were you thinking!" She was still breathing heavy but not so heavy she didn't feel the urgency of getting her shirt buttoned and her jeans back on.

"I was thinking I didn't know you were so limber. Do you want to know what I wasn't thinking?"

"I'm serious."

"OK, so I'll tell you. I was not thinking about those little mewing sounds you were making because they drive me over the edge long before I'm ready." He was playing with her and he couldn't help it. "And you know what else? We christened my truck."

"You're shameless," she accused.

"Me?" he pointed to his chest and then pointed to her as he continued, "You're the one who got naked in the grocery store parking lot and seduced me."

"Are we ready to go?" She knew when she couldn't win a debate, just throw in the towel and move on.

"Beautiful, spontaneous and adventurous cop hooks-up with brawler boyfriend in grocery store parking lot. You think I need to update my Face book page, how about the National Inquirer or the Globe?" Sam had been watching her retrieve and don her clothes; it was time to head home after just one more thing. "Kiss and make up?" he opened his arms and smiled.

Time had allowed her breathing to calm, they hadn't been walked up on and she loved him beyond all reason but still he had teased her unmercifully, he needed to express some small morsel of regret for the torment, something. "Please," she prompted.

"OK," and he slid across the seat and began kissing her. By the time he stopped her heart was racing again. He turned her lose, returned to his seat, started and pulled the truck out onto the street.

"Men!" was all she could say.

The trip home was short yet long enough for Andy to calm down. The parking lot stunt had been hair brained but Andy was a willing participant and it hadn't been half bad. With that experience under their belt she began wondering about that first and only real date they had. She shamelessly threw herself at Sam, she had done everything she knew how to do to get him to make love to her but he wouldn't. She was going to have to ask.

He was washing spinach in the sink when she finally decided to broach the subject. "Sam, there was something…."

"Andy, stop worrying, you're going to love it." Vegetable haters loved his wilted spinach with butter sauce, he was sure she would even if she doubted it now.

"I'm sure I will, but I wanted to ask you about something else."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"On our first date."

"That date I had to sneak up on you to get you to go out on, I remember."

"Oh, so you remember it that way?" She put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "The date you finally…. got up nerve enough to ask me out on."

"Yeah, the date where I asked out the woman with the steady boyfriend. Is that the one you're talking about?"

"I think so. Was that the one where I came on to you so persistently I practically begged and you turned me down?" The downward tilt of her head and the raised eyebrows added emphasis to the question.

"About that."

"After our little adventure in the truck you can understand why I might ask."

"I wanted to make a good impression." No teasing, just a sincere answer.

"Not that I want to encourage you to be that spontaneous when we aren't home but I wasn't throwing rocks this afternoon," she conceded.

"I noticed, but acting like a seventeen year old boy with his steady girl isn't the best way to make the kind of first impression I wanted to make on the woman I'd wanted for months."

"Months?"

"Months, and don't forget it when you question whether I'm committed or not."

Speed traps slow traffic so effectively they aren't used during rush hours, because of that neither Sam nor Andy thought anything was unusual when a full hour before shift end their unit was instructed to return to quarters.

As they approached the desk sergeant's desk the officer on duty said, "Officer McNally, Sgt. Best needs to see you in his office. Officer Swarek, he will see you when he's through with your partner."

Andy looked at Sam with a questioning expression, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. We aren't breaking any rules, maybe a few recommendations, but not rules. Apparently he doesn't want us comparing notes. Just tell the truth. We'll be fine." Sam's mind was racing, of all the things they could be questioned about the one on Best's agenda was not given a passing thought.

They went to Best's office together. Sam waited outside while Andy entered.

"Officer McNally, take a chair please. I need to ask you a few questions about that grocery store robbery Sunday morning." His tone was all business.

"Yes Sir, what can I tell you?" Andy thought she was nervous before, the nerves cranked into over drive.

"Had you been drinking that evening? It appears you were wearing a dress, I assume you'd been out." She could understand the drinking question given the hour of the robbery but how did he know what she had been wearing. The officers who answered that call must write narratives one heck of a lot more detailed than anything she ever wrote.

"I had been out to dinner; I had a glass of wine with the meal. After dinner I was at a club dancing. I had an after dinner drink when I first got there and then switched to Coke. At least two hours had passed from that second drink until we went to the grocery."

"By the we, I take that to mean you and Officer Swarek?" Andy was listening carefully, trying to pick up any sanction in his voice but heard none.

"That's correct."

"How much did he have to drink?"

"Wine with dinner and a couple of beers later, he was not impaired. I would have driven if he had been." Sam had done nothing wrong and she felt compelled to add, "He had nothing to do with the take down at the grocery. He did get me cuffs from the truck but I was the only one who touched the suspect."

"There's not a problem about Sam, I'm just trying to get all the facts clear. Now tell me about the take down." This time the response was a little less business like, a little friendlier.

"I was in the aisle nearest the check out when I heard the robbery going down. I had on soft sole shoes so I was able to slip up on the guy without him knowing I was there. That's about it. I held him down while Sam called dispatch and got me the cuffs." Andy began shifting position in her chair.

"Are you sure you aren't leaving out something? The cashier told the officers the suspect dropped his gun before you tackled him and there's the issue of the cut on the back of his head. Andy, you aren't in trouble but I don't think you're giving me the whole story." Frank was trying to be reassuring but she still felt trapped

"Yes Sir." _Oh, shit, I was afraid this was coming._ "I didn't have a gun, Sam was in the back of the store, he didn't have a gun either, what was I supposed to do?" Her words accelerated as she spoke.

"Just tell me what happened." Frank tried to use his most calming voice, her agitation was evident.

"I couldn't just do nothing." Franks only response to her pleading tone was to gesture for her to go on. "I threw a can of green beans at him. That's what cut him. He dropped the gun and I tackled him." She hung her head. She did not want to see the ridicule that was surely in his eyes.

Sam had been sitting in the chairs outside Best's office and watching the interview through the glass wall. Andy seemed fine to start with but her agitation, when it started, was telegraphed to him as clearly as if she had called. He read her body movements as easily as he would have her words. Things were not going well and she was his….well she was just his. He didn't think about what he was doing when he got out of the chair and stormed into Frank's office, he just did it.

"I don't know what you're asking Frank but you can see how upset she is. You need to stop!"

Andy was shocked when Sam burst into the room, her mouth gaped open and she could only stare. Frank, on the other hand, was not shocked at all. "Sit down Sam, I've been expecting you."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Sam demanded.

"There was a freelance reporter at headquarters requesting incident reports. He got a copy of the grocery store report yesterday and then today he was back and got copies of the incident where you were injured and the attempted suicide in booking. I would not have known any of this but he called me today asking about you two. From his questions, I knew he must have been doing some research. When I went back and pulled the reports I could tell he knew things about the grocery store that were not in the report.

"Sam is the only one I told, not another soul." She turned to Sam, there was only one other possibility she could think of. "Did you mention it at Ollie's on Sunday?"

"You haven't heard it all over the station, have you?" he gave her that how dumb do you think I am look before continuing, "Of course I left that part out."

"There is one thing I need to know Sam and I don't want your partner's presence to influence your answer. Is that understood, McNally?" She nodded and Frank continued. "Saturday night, Sam, I need to know about alcohol for both of you."

"We had dinner at The Half Shell; each of us had a glass of wine. After dinner, we walked to Watson's, Andy had one drink, I think, I remember her going through the Cokes, I had long necks, as many as three, definitely not four. She kept me on the dance floor the whole time we were there, probably two hours; I didn't have time to drink."

"Some advice, keep your personal life low key and out of this station, watch what you say and do, do not discuss this conversation with anyone else especially not here. And guys, I can't back you if you keep me in the dark."

Andy thought she knew what he was talking about, "Sam, should we tell him…"

"Andy, there are some things he won't have to lie about if he doesn't know about." The comment totally confused Andy; she looked from Frank to Sam and back to Frank. Neither man seemed confused and Frank actually had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"That explains a lot, congratulations, man, I'm happy for you. Call me, Sam, if anything happens that I need to know. We have not heard the end of this." Sgt. Best stood, Sam and Andy followed suit.

"Thanks, Frank." Sam held the door as they exited the sergeant's office.

"I don't understand."

"We'll talk about it at home. Let's get our reports done so we can get out of here. One thing I will say, I'm afraid this is going to turn out to be a perfect example of the old adage, No Good Deed Goes Unpunished."

-0-

_Obviously some skullduggery is afoot, just what, remains to be seen. Humor or...not a damn bit funny depends on whether the photographer that was outside the station on Monday was also in the grocery store parking lot. Banish the thought!_

**Comments?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Whether it was reward, punishment or just good luck, Wednesday offered no opportunity for either of them to hold a radar gun. Neither one seemed too disappointed. The previous evening did not include adventures in the truck but indoor activities had been creative and satisfying and dinner was good too. Sam's skills in the kitchen were almost as memorable as other locations and Andy was learning all sorts of new things…in all sorts of places and also how to cook.

"I have a theory about Wednesday and crime." The shift was starting off with a bang. They hadn't been on the road an hour and were already through taking the report of a burglary that had happened over night and on the way to another burglary call.

"What's your theory, Sherlock?"

He turned and gave his partner a dirty look, "Is my own true love making fun of me? For shame!"

"I wouldn't make fun of you sugar-lips," she gave him her pouty look before continuing; "I'm just giddy not having to work speeders."

"OK, but do you want to hear my theory?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"What happened to sugar lips?"

"I knew you'd like that and I have a theory too I think you're just a twelve year old masquerading in that incredibly hot cop body. What do you think about that?"

"I think if you don't stop we're going to have to take a long coffee break at home." He gave her a hard look but it did nothing to dampen her mood.

"I wonder if this squad car's ever been christened. Do you know, Hot Cop Body?" A seat belt coupled with police uniform, equipment belt, bullet proof vest, minimum jewelry and make up and an old maid bun make looking sexy a challenge but Andy was pulling it off admirably. Head, hands, lips and eyes were all working overtime and in sync, with her moves she could turn on a French Quarter queen, what she was doing to Sam was criminal.

"No Andy, I don't know." He wasn't angry but he wasn't encouraging either.

"I think my man," she paused put her hand up to her forehead and fell back against the seat before continuing, " who loves me past all reasonable limits," she lowered her hand, put her elbow on the arm rest and dramatically turned toward Sam, " is tired of my high spirits. That's it isn't it?" her show was not lost on her man.

His eyes had softened and his face was smiling without opening his mouth, his words were low and caressing, "The past all reasonable limits part," and he nodded his head ever so slightly. The whole tone of the car went from playful frivolity to sexual tension so strong Andy's body began to tingle and ache in an instant. He did this to her when he touched her but a touch hadn't been needed this time, just his words.

She settled back in her seat and closed her eyes, she couldn't do a thing about the reaction her body was having to his words except relax, let the feeling wash over her and enjoy it. They were working and they could kid all they wanted but this was all she was going to get right now. There were some rules Sam would not break.

Arriving at their second call broke Andy's revere but by then her lust level had returned to its normal Sam's around number and she could actually walk and talk.

This burglary looked surprisingly similar to their first call and Sam mentioned his thoughts to her. "Sure looks like the first one. Somebody was busy last night."

"They sure were." There was just something in the way she said those three little words that warned him she wasn't talking about work and when he looked up the expression on her face confirmed his suspicion. He wasn't going to get lunch today, at least not the standard fare. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't hungry for food anyway. She saw the smile and knew he had heard her clearly. There were no more reported burglaries in their area but the two calls had chewed up most of the morning. Patrol rounded out the AM hours.

"What's for lunch today?" She wasn't going to ask but a girl can always dream.

"What do you thinks' for lunch today?" The look bordered on disbelief.

"I was hoping you'd say that." _A sexy mind reader, could she pick a man or what?_

Getting out of a police uniform in a hurry can be a challenge but obstacles often make the prize all the sweeter and lunch today was no exception.

Returning to patrol after a satisfying break the partners steered away from stimulating conversation and stuck to the mundane. "I hope you don't mind but I invited Jerry and Ollie over to watch hockey on Thursday night. I usually fix dinner and the guys bring the beer. I should have asked.

"We need to get a few things straight, Sam." She replied seriously, he wasn't sure exactly what was coming but he didn't have high expectations. "You can invite whoever you wish to your place. You don't have to clear it with me."

"Our place, Andy, not my place. I thought we had settled that already. We have settled that haven't we?"

"Yes we have, but I don't want to disrupt your whole life."

"Too late now, you disrupted my life the first day I met you."

"That bad?"

"No Andy, that good. I usually keep dinner simple. What do you think?"

"Steak and baked potato, maybe something green."

"Getting out of the station on time today will get us to Lester's before he closes and home in time to make up for having company tomorrow night." He cut his eyes toward Andy, "I'm planning ahead."

"And good planning too. What time are we meeting that unit from burglary?"

"They said around three. Dispatch will notify us when they are on scene." Burglary detail had been notified of the two similar cases from the morning and requested a run through from the uniforms who took the initial report.

Sam and Andy arrived shortly after the detectives, introductions were made and Andy walked the older officer around to the back of the house to show him the point of entry while Sam stayed out front to brief the younger officer on the information the building owner had provided to them earlier.

"Your partners hot! Riding with her all day must be a treat." The detective confided in Sam.

"It has its good points." Sam replied noncommittally.

"I wouldn't mind taking her out. How'd I go about getting hold of her when she's off duty?"

"You can just call my place." Sam replied in a matter of fact tone.

It took a moment for the implications of what Sam had said to sink in on the young detective. When it did he blushed before apologizing. "Sorry man, you should have told me sooner."

"No worries, a man would have to be blind not to notice her."

"Yes, they would."

By the time Andy got back to the front of the house the men had finished discussing both the burglary and Andy's eye catching looks, a few concluding remarks and both teams returned to their cars.

"That detective had worked with Dad when he was on the force. We had a good conversation. He was pleased to hear about Dad's success with AA"

"Andy, your dad was a good cop. He hurt himself and his job with the alcohol far more than he ever hurt his fellow officers."

"His family suffered the most." As happy as she was with Sam she still didn't have very high expectations. Her experience with the ones she loved hadn't been great all the time. Sam had never said those three little words and she worried about that sometimes but when she thought about it maybe it was a good sign. In her experience, the people who disappointed her the most were those who said they loved her. Sam was loving, and protective, and supportive and he was all of that all the time. _I love you_ often turned out to be a lie. She would count herself lucky if he always treated her with the care he did today. _I love you_ on his part wouldn't affect how she felt about them or whether they were successful or not.

Luther was busy with another customer when they came in, that gave Andy a chance to examine the contents of his display case, something she didn't do the first time she had been here.

"What kind of cheese will you guys eat?"

"Something yellow, you can leave the Swiss in the store."

"He has bulk sausage, I need a pound and probably a pound of some cheese you like."

"And what is my cook preparing?"

"I thought I'd make some sausage balls and cheese cubes for the coffee table during the game. That should go good with beer."

'I don't know, Sweetheart, you had chocolate cake the last time they were there, if you feed them too good we might end up with roommates."

"Or maybe they'll figure out I didn't replace them on your list of friends but instead added them to my list of friends."

"Maybe they will." Sam said as Lester's other customers left the store.

"Andy, you came back to see me. You can't do this too often before Sam figures out we're sweet on each other."

"I won't tell him if you don't." Andy teased back.

"She has a thing for older men, Lester, you better watch out."

"I could be so lucky. What can I get for you tonight?"

Sam told the old man what he needed and while they waited Lester asked, "Did that friend ever catch up with you the other night?"

"Friend?" Sam asked, puzzled by the question.

"Right after you left, that was Monday, I think, this guy comes in asks if that was Sam Swarek he had seen through the window. He said he thought he recognized you but with the black eyes he wasn't sure and didn't want to approach you if it was really someone else. He wondered if Andy was your wife. I told him, not yet. We laughed about you being a bachelor for so long." He pulled the tray of sausage out of the case while he was talking. "You need about a pound of this, Andy?"

"I'm making sausage balls, a pound should be enough."

By nature, Sam was a lot more suspicious than Andy. He already knew about the sausage balls, what he was interested in was how much information this unnamed so called friend had gotten out of Lester. "Did you catch a name of this friend?"

"I don't think he ever told me. He must have been from out of town because he had a camera on a strap around his neck, like a tourist. Nice fellow."

"So what else happened? Anything else that was said might help me figure out who this was."

"He asked if I knew where you were going from here. Said he might try to catch up with you because he hadn't seen you in a long time. I told him I figured you were going home since you had fresh meat that needed refrigeration and I told him I didn't know exactly where but I thought it was west of here but it probably wasn't too far. He seemed to know where you lived."

Lester put the packages of steak, sausage and cheese in a bag and Sam was at the register preparing to pay him when the butcher added, "I should have remembered earlier because we laughed about it. The guy asked if I knew how you got the black eyes. I told him it was a frying pan in the face and Andy had admitted to being there but said she wasn't responsible. We figured it probably happened when you two were on the job. I think that's about it, I hope he catches up with you because he seemed real nice and he was genuinely interested in you two."

"Thanks Lester, maybe we can stay away more than two days this time." Sam called back into the store as he and Andy exited. Once the door was shut, "That bastard is the same one who called Best asking about us. I wish I knew what the hell was going on!" What he didn't say to Andy was his worry about where the guy had gone when he left the butcher shop. Sam had not seen anyone on the side walk that night. If the man had talked to Lester for several minutes that should have given them time to get to the grocery store before he left the butcher shop and headed to Sam's place. With memories of their romp in the front seat of his truck and somebody with a camera following them earlier that same evening, Sam had numerous unpleasant scenarios to run through his head tonight.

-0-

_The plot thickens and we have to worry, along with Sam, about just where our photographer went when he left the butcher shop. He spent too much time with Lester to have followed the couple to the grocery but if he does know where Sam lives and went there he knows they didn't go directly home. There are several possibilities, only time will tell._

_Reviews drive my keyboard. Many thanks for sharing your impressions and concerns. Don't stop._

**Comments?**


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks for the comments. They assure me I'm not the only one reading these adventures. This chapter is longer than usual but I wanted to be sure I shed some light on the guy with the camera and all his questions and let's not forget Sam has guests tonight for dinner and sports. This should be an interesting day._

**Chapter 29**

She knew she was being petty and immature but she was just a little offended that Sam had invited the guys over to watch hockey on TV tonight. That wasn't all of it either, what really bothered her was he made plans that affected her life and living arrangements without running it by her before he did. She hadn't admitted she was bothered when he first told her, whether she was just surprised or didn't want to come off too possessive and unreasonable but now that she had thought about it, she wasn't happy.

"Do you mind if I go hang out with Traci tonight?" On top of all the other things that annoyed her, the idea of being the only female in the place while the guys were drinking beer and watching sports was just offensive. She had three choices for this evening, hang out in the kitchen, read a book in the bedroom or go out. Spending the evening or all night for that matter in her apartment was a fourth choice but that choice would either make Sam mad as hell or confirm what she refused to admit she was thinking. Maybe he didn't care as much as she did or as much as she wanted him to care. She had been living with him less than a week and a half and already he needed a night with the boys, she hadn't been particularly important to Luke, the prospect of not being particularly important to Sam hurt so much more.

"Whatever you want to do." He parked the truck, unsnapped the seat belt and turned in his seat. They hadn't talked much this morning, he didn't know why but he had his suspicions. They were getting to work plenty early and he didn't want this problem to fester any longer. "I'm sorry about tonight."

Andy knew he was good at reading people but he couldn't read minds, "What?"

"I have tried to figure out what I was thinking when I planned tonight. Apparently I wasn't thinking. I don't want to do things without you, I didn't plan this to exclude you and I know tonight isn't set up to be a fun time for you. I think going out with Traci is a great idea." He reached out and took her hand while he spoke. "I've been alone a really long time; I'm still getting used to….having you." His self satisfied smile was testimony to the pleasure he got from having her in his life.

"It just scared me." Her admission was delivered in a soft plaintive tone confirming what Sam had feared all morning. "It made me question how important I was to you. You make me feel like Cinderella…cherished and desired. I don't want that to change."

"I don't either. Are you a little less unhappy? I don't want you unhappy…ever." He smiled and winked and she could feel the warmth of that smile.

Once in the station, Andy headed to the locker room while Sam went toward Sgt. Best's office. "I'm going to tell Frank about the guy that pumped Lester for information. He may have heard something else himself." Frank had no further information and nothing had shown up in the local papers. If something was coming in the future they would just have to deal with it then.

Reports of two burglaries were the first calls in the morning. Sam and Andy responded to the first one but before they arrived on scene dispatch was calling for a unit for another one, Noelle and Traci pulled that call. The partners had been on scene less than five minutes when the looks between them confirmed their unanimous conclusion, this was a repeat of the two calls they had taken the previous morning. When Sam pulled out his phone Andy was confused but did not ask.

"Well, Sammy, you got yourself in trouble with Andy again?"

"No, I don't," his answer was just a little defensive. _I issue one thoughtless invitation and the world knows I screwed up._

"I'm full of advice; I can talk to her if you want."

"Thanks, I'm good." Actually he was confused. "That's not why I called, we did two reports yesterday that looked just like the one we're on now. Yours may be a fourth."

"You're going to meet us here when you wrap you investigation up?"

"Yeah, I'll call." He shut his phone and returned it to his pocket before he caught Andy watching him.

"Noelle?" Andy was sure she knew the answer before she asked the question. She would have called Traci; Sam would not have considered that.

The women were by their patrol car when the partners pulled up. The four officers examined the scene and confirmed the similarities before Sam called the burglary unit they had met with yesterday. As the foursome returned to their cars Traci turned the conversation to personal matters. "Noelle is going to join us tonight."

Andy wasn't looking forward to tonight as she would have several weeks ago but it beat the other options hands down. "Great, the more the merrier." She said with enthusiasm she did not feel.

Adding Noelle to the group made it safer and Sam knew that but Andy acted like she was looking forward to the 'girls night out' a lot more than he had expected. Her happiness was at the top of his list of good things but if he would admit it, he was jealous. His remark was just a little snide but he couldn't help himself. "Leaving Gail out, ladies? She'd round out the group."

"We don't need a blond to distract from three dark haired beauties." Noelle loved Sammy like a brother but rattling his cage every now and then was fun.

"Andy, do I need to be worried?" The teasing question came out a whole lot more serious than Sam wanted to admit.

"I don't think so, we may chase but we seldom ever catch." This tormenting Sam with the safety of witnesses was just what Andy needed to soothe her bruised ego. On and off during the remainder of the day Sam considered making some comment about the chase-catch remark but thought better of it every time.

Andy had made the sausage balls when they got home from the butcher shop but it wasn't until they got in from work today that she cooked them. She cubed the cheese while waiting for the cooking to be complete. After draining the cooked snacks, she put them on a serving plate, covered them with paper towels and reminded Sam they could be micro waved before serving if he wanted them hot. She left Sam working in the kitchen when she went to take her shower and get dressed for her 'girls night out'.

Andy was still in the bedroom dressing when she heard the fellows arriving. These three men had been friends for years; Andy knew they were no threat to her relationship with Sam if the relationship was strong. If it turned out differently that would not be the friends fault, that blame would lay squarely at Sam and Andy's feet.

Andy dressed casually but with a lot more care than she usually did for drinks at the Penny. The earrings were flashier, the make-up heavier and the top more eye catching. The whole effort was designed to make Sam drool before she left not someone else when she got there. She could hear conversation coming from the kitchen but only picked up a word or two until she started down the hall.

"Ollie, I guess we really are his friends. Sam's foregoing a night with Andy to entertain us… or are you just going to crash over at her place when we go home?" Jerry ribbed Sam good-naturedly. Andy wasn't a big fan of eavesdropping but she slowed her pace just the same.

Sam decided now was as good a time as any to make a semi-public announcement. "She's in the bedroom getting dressed to take your girlfriend out. She'll be back here later." It took several seconds for what Sam said to sink in. Jerry figured Traci would be home with Leo tonight. Not that she had to report to him but she didn't mention her plans when he told her where he would be tonight. The comments about Andy were a bigger shock.

"Damn, Swarek, you waited so long I thought you were totally out of the running. When you finally made up your mind you're a regular Lightening McQueen. You two aren't secretly married are you?"

"Not yet and you're spending way too much time playing with Leo."

Andy had heard enough and the hall was only so long, she spoke as she stepped into the kitchen."You guys got an exciting evening planned, huh?" Andy noticed Ollie had found the sausage balls and was rapidly putting the cover back over the plate when he heard her come into the kitchen. Sam had turned to the refrigerator and seemed to be gathering the salad makings from the vegetable drawer. He put the tomatoes and cucumber on the counter before he turned holding the head of lettuce in front of him. When he glanced over at her, she thought she heard an 'oh' escape from the back of his throat, that he dropped the head of lettuce as he stared was an undisputed fact.

The time spent dressing and the effort picking what she dressed in had just been rewarded royally. She knew if they were alone his comments would have been much different than what he said in front of his buddies. "Your uniform hides just how beautiful you are."

"Thank you, I'm glad you noticed." She smiled sweetly but the look she gave him was almost challenging. She had zero interest in anyone else but she didn't want to be taken for granted again. She had no plans of ever bringing this evening up but hopefully it would make a big enough impression on both of them to keep this particular communication lapse from happening in the future.

"Are you going to eat dinner with us before you go? Your potato is already baking." He didn't think she would but he would be so much happier if she were staying home with him.

"I had a big lunch today." She had food today instead of a Sam treat like yesterday's lunch. "I can grab something while I'm out if I get hungry. Do I need to pick up anything before I come home? I can't think of anything, can you?" Sam nodded a 'no' before picking up the lettuce and laying it on the counter.

Jerry had been watching and listening with interest. Sam's trick with the lettuce was noteworthy and his comment about her looks was certainly true, he had clearly been shocked at just how hot she looked for a night out with the girls, but Andy's use of the word 'home' to refer to Sam's place was very telling. Jerry could not help but ask, "So, you've given your apartment up, Andy?"

She was shocked at the boldness of the question but she knew from Sam's remark to Jerry earlier he wasn't making any secret out of their living arrangements; she no longer had any reason to cover it up either. "I've given notice but I still have the place for another month. Gives us time to figure out where we're going to put all my stuff."

"I'm sure Sam will let me know when he needs lifting help"

Andy laughed, "That's what friends are for." Sam was making salad at the sink when Andy touched his arm. "I'm leaving now." He wiped his hands before turning to find her standing so close he needed only to shift his weight forward and wrap his arms around her to have full body contact from thighs to shoulders. The kiss was warm and full of promises he wouldn't be able to collect on until much later this evening. Having her this close when they were alone was just a prelude to bigger and better things but they weren't alone and the invitation her body issued was one he could not respond to now.

"Be careful and," he could not help saying, "remember you're spoken for."

She blinked her eyes and smiled before, "I don't forget." Sam released her. As soon as she stepped away he turned back to the salad. He hoped handling cold lettuce and squishy tomatoes would subdue his ardor. He wasn't exactly presentable to company right now.

"Enjoy yourselves fellows, Ollie there are cheese cubes in a Tupper Wear dish in the refrigerator to go with the sausage balls." She turned, got her leather coat from the peg near the front door and was gone.

Traci's mom's place was Andy's first stop partly because she didn't know where Noelle lived. Traci answered the bell and insisted Andy come in while she gathered her stuff.

Leo came running when he discovered who had been at the door. "Andy!" he threw himself into her arms and she twirled him around. "Where's Sam? You don't have Sam with you? Mama won't throw with me like Sam did. When are you bringing Sam over?" it was plain the little boys enthusiasm for Andy was mostly because he associated Sam with her.

"Don't I keep telling you what a demon Sam created? We're going to have to plan something."

"I'll talk to him as soon as I get home tonight, maybe we can meet at a park or something for a few hours this weekend." Andy would not make the mistake of making plans without talking to Sam first.

Andy stayed in the truck when Traci went to Noelle's door. When the women returned Traci slid into the middle in the front and Noelle followed and closed the door. "Girl's night out. Was Sam miffed?"

"More like not particularly happy with his choices." Andy chuckled.

"Turn the dome light on girl, let me see if I saw what I thought I saw" Noelle leaned forward as the light came on and Andy looked at her. "Awful fancy for just Traci and me, you gave Sammy a good look before you left?"

"You bet I did."

"Way to go! Man have short memories, they need to be reminded every now and then. It adds a little spark." Noelle was without man presently but she hadn't always been. She was a wealth of good no nonsense advice. Both of the younger women were beginning to realize and appreciate that.

The Penny was sparsely populated when they arrived and snagged a table. Andy began her first and only beer of the evening. She was fairly serious about designated driver status but more serious about not damaging Sam's truck. The bar filled to near capacity as the evening aged. Several officers from Fifteen Division stopped by to chat before drifting on to other friends at other tables. The women enjoyed their time together and filled it with talk of the approaching holidays, and shopping and families. Noelle, probably because she was so single was much more aware of the men who were there and the attention they gave to the table. As the evening wore on she became more and more convinced she was going to have to have an unsolicited talk with Sammy. His friends had known for months he wanted Andy; Noelle wanted to be darn sure he knew what he had. If he slipped up, she had seen a half a dozen men just tonight who would be pleased to take his place. That didn't even include Luke who was sitting at the bar watching Andy and getting very drunk.

Just as they were discussing bringing the evening to a close Dov stopped by the table, again. He had spent the evening circulating and drinking. Even experienced drinkers get drunk if they stay at it, it may take more and longer but it still happens, Dov was no exception.

"You ladies look like you're gonna' head out." He said to the group but he was looking at Noelle as he spoke so she responded.

"We've had about all the fun we can stand for one evening."

Dov rocked back on his heels as he spoke, "You know, Noelle, with both of us being single we should hook up sometime."

Andy gasped, Traci giggled but Noelle didn't miss a beat, "I appreciate the offer, Epstein, but there's no way I'm going to start robbing the cradle."

"Just thought I'd ask." He smiled, apparently not crushed by rejection, turned and headed back to the bar.

"What? He's drunk, probably won't even remember it in the morning. Are we ready to go?" Noelle kept an eye on Luke as they were leaving the bar. He moved to get off this stool but when he noticed her glaring at him he settled back down.

The truck was pulling out of the parking lot when Traci checked her watch and asked for a favor. "Andy I need to stop at that convenience store two blocks over if you don't mind."

"Sure," she paused before reflecting, "I wasn't looking forward to tonight, I just needed to get out, but I have really enjoyed myself."

Noelle stood by the truck while Traci ran in the store. She was back in a flash. "My mom loves the National Inquirer. The new issues get delivered late on Thursday night so if I'm out I try to pick her up one. It's a small repayment for all she does."

"Hop in Nash and hand me that rag. I won't buy them but I get a kick out of some of the stuff they come up with to say about ordinary people."

"You mean like 'Elvis is alive and doing maintenance at the trailer park'?" Andy joked.

"Like that, McNally, turn the dome light back on so I can get my gossip fix before Traci's mom gets this gem." There was quiet in the cab except for a few chuckles as Noelle read, Traci dozed and Andy drove.

"Oh, my God! McNally, listen to this. _Green Bean's and Frying Pan, Toronto's Finest_…..

-0-

_At least we know now who 'mysterious man with camera' works for. What he wrote and the fallout from it will have to wait until next time._

**Comments?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Before Noelle finished reading Andy turned the truck around and returned to the convenience store. She hurried into the store and bought three more copies of _the Inquirer_. One was for Noelle; Andy planned to take the other two home with her, Sam would probably want a copy to give Sgt. Best in the morning.

Noelle spoke when Andy returned to the truck. "It could have been worse."

"Just how could it have been any worse?" Andy's frustration laced voice asked.

"The writer does poke fun at your methods, he does say you only have adventures when you are with Sam but he concedes the partnership is effective. That last sentence is really an endorsement. Believe me McNally it could be a lot worse." Noelle knew Andy had reason to be upset but the article wasn't the end of the world.

The friends both had words of encouragement as Andy delivered each to their home before heading back to hers. She had always been a fan of green beans but she didn't know whether she would ever be able of eat them again. Why hadn't she picked up okra or sauerkraut?

She found the living room dark when she got home but saw light in the kitchen as she headed in that direction. All remnants of the evening had been cleaned up. Sam had his back turned toward her as he ran the dish cloth around the inside of the sink. Andy placed the papers quietly on the table, slipped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his back. She said nothing; she simply soaked in the pleasure of the contact. Sam rubbed her hands with his dry hand and said, "Tired? I didn't hear you come in. Did you have a good visit?

"I have something to show you." Her ominous tone had him dropping the dishcloth and drying his hand on his jeans as he turned in her arms. He encircled her arms with his as he pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Sometimes she scared him. This was one of those times.

"I know what the guy investigating us was doing. Sit down." She motioned to a dining chair next to the one she dropped into. "We made the _National Inquirer_, it's not good. Read for yourself, page six." She pushed a copy of the paper toward him as she turned the other copy to page six. She had heard the story as Noelle read aloud but she had not read it for herself…..

_**==========================Green Beans and Frying Pan, Toronto's Finest ==========================**_

_Toronto cops, Andy McNally and Sam Swarek don't fit the stereotype of overweight middle aged men driving their police cars from one donut shop to the next. One female, one male, these partners are young, good looking cops whose methods are often unorthodox but whose results are impressive. Just last week Andy took down a murder suspect who hospitalized her partner, Sam, with a vicious attack to his face, weapon - a commercial sized frying pan. Sam ended up with a nickname, a broken nose and two black eyes but was consoled with the knowledge his Julia Roberts look alike partner got her man(the killer) while defending her man(Sam). Later that same week the partners were booking prisoners in their station because Sam was still recovering from the frying pan attack, when another murder suspect attempted suicide with a razor blade he had hidden in his sock and then threatened the partners with the blade. Working together officers McNally and Swarek got covered in the man's blood but still disarmed and restrained him until help arrived to administer medical treatment. _

_Just because the partners aren't officially on duty they never stop being cops. Around midnight on Saturday night the team was in a local grocery when officer McNally got her nickname, using a can of green beans and a great throwing arm she disarmed a robber then jumped him from behind and sat on him until Officer Swarek retrieved a set of handcuffs from his personal vehicle. It seems when these two are partnered with other cops everything is routine but there's never a dull moment when they are together. In all the investigating this reporter did his conclusion was that the residents of Toronto could sleep better tonight knowing Officers Green Beans and Frying Pan were out there Serving, Protecting and Policing in their own unique way._

The photo that accompanied the article must have been taken by the grocery store clerk with her cell phone's camera because it showed Andy from the back while she straddled the robber. She was shocked to see how much of her rear was exposed and thankful Sam hadn't bought her a thong. The caption read…. _Officer McNally aka Green Beans and the take down of the grocery store robber. Note the weapon used lying on the floor near the criminal._

Sam's laughter brought her back from her scrutiny of the photo. "Just what do you think is so funny?"

"That's a relieved laugh. I was afraid we were going to see a picture of us in the truck being adventurous. I enjoyed that. I was afraid the truck was going to be off limits forever."

"I worried about that too but Green Beans and Frying Pan, really." The sarcasm in her remark and look of disgust on her face said it all.

"I know the station is going to be a pain for a few days and the Penny, well I don't know whether we should go tomorrow night and get it over with or avoid the place for the next month. What I do know is the article didn't lie and it didn't conclude we were bad cops" Sam was putting as positive a spin on the situation as he could.

"I know you're right, I guess being in the spotlight is freaking me out."

"Modesty is admirable, Andy, but if you think your police work is going unnoticed you're living in a bubble. You are fearless and use the skills you've been taught to your best advantage but what makes you a standout is you instinctive ability to think outside the box." The questioning look she gave him told Sam he still hadn't convinced her. "You have neither the weight nor the muscle mass of the average male cop, your gun is a great equalizer but you can't go around shooting every perp you encounter. You have the ability to find other ways to subdue your suspect, last week you stepped aside and tripped one as he ran by, with the attempted suicide you snuck up behind him and only you would think of throwing a can at a robber when you didn't have your gun."

"You say those things because… well because you're you, but the guys at the station just make fun." Andy wasn't arguing just stating a fact.

"Police men just use brute force and they find other methods beneath them. The women in the department understand they face the same challenges you do. You'll be fine, Andy."

"With you there I will." Andy stood, they had talked about the story longer than it deserved. "I didn't ask how your evening went."

"It went fine," Sam stood as well, "I just had one problem."

The smile on Andy's face showed she suspected where this conversation was going. "What was that?"

"You dress hot, rub all over me, do an exploratory on my tonsils with your tongue and then you leave. I'm so up for it and all I have is a salad to make and buddies to hang out with."

"I'm here now." The look on her face and the silk in her voice left no question about her desires.

"Yes you are." And Sam took full advantage of that.

The following morning the partners were good. Hockey night had faded in importance with the appearance of the article. Andy's greatest fear, that this might drive a wedge between them, just hadn't happened. It was funny but their relationship had become stronger, they were facing the fallout united. Sam had not called Sgt. Best last night, he had more important things to do, and he hadn't called this morning either since they were going to the station anyway and Frank needed to see the article not just hear about it on the phone.

The station had that early morning before shift changed quiet when the partners entered. Sam had a copy of the _Inquirer_ folded and tucked away in the inside pocket of his jacket. He could not bring himself to carry the thing openly. The teasing would start soon enough, no reason to encourage it prematurely. They were silent as they walked to Frank's office. The sergeant saw them approach and waved them in well before they got to his door. Sam held the door as Andy preceded him into the office.

"Sit down; since you're both here I assume something has finally happened." Neither officer responded as Sam reached into his jacket, withdrew the paper and placed it on the sergeant's desk.

Andy was the first to speak, "Page six." Conversation wasn't necessary until Frank had read the article so the partners sat and waited.

Sam and Andy shared a questioning look when Frank began to chuckle. When he'd finished the article he looked up and said, "Green Beans and Frying Pan, Fifteen's own Dynamic-Duo. It could be worse; aside from the ribbing you two are going to take I don't anticipate problems. Being in a grocery store together at midnight has more than one explanation. This guy says nothing to suggest you two are in violation of department policy, let's keep it that way."

"Thanks Frank." Sam said as he stood, Andy joined him and they headed to the locker rooms. "It could have been worse."

"I hope you can remember that this week."

Sam stopped in the deserted hall, turned to Andy and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'd go through hell for you if I had to. This week's going to be a snap." He was thinking to himself, _I've been through hell for her already. I could do this week standing on my head if I had to._

Their meeting with Frank had been shorter than they expected so when they arrived at parade the room was almost empty. Andy sat in her usual spot on the front row. The difference this morning, she never turned around but stared steadily forward. She wasn't interested in intercepting anyone's knowing looks. By contrast, Sam sat near the rear and watched everyone as they entered. Jerry and Ollie both stopped to mention how much they had enjoyed the previous evening, Noelle and Traci both patted him as they passed but aside from a few questioning looks this morning was like every other morning.

Parade was nothing but routine until Frank introduced the two burglary unit detectives Sam and Andy had met with several days ago. They had asked to bring the division up to speed on the burglary's occurring with such regularity in Fifteen's area. The senior detective discussed the aspects of the crimes that pointed to the same perp. He went over the repeating MO and items most often stolen.

"Officer Swarek has alerted us to four such incidents he's seen just this week. Sgt. Best has agreed with our asking Sam to be our contact at Fifteen Division. Burglary calls will be referred directly to his unit if he's available. If you get such a call and the MO is similar notify him. Together we can nail this guy but right not we have yet to catch him on surveillance so we know a lot about his style but next to nothing about him or her for that matter." The detective headed to the door and motioned for Sam to join him. Frank concluded the briefing and dismissed the officers.

Andy let the room empty before she left to find Sam. He was still talking with the detectives when she joined the group. The two detectives nodded, Sam was the only one who spoke. "Andy, will you go contact those four burglary victims to be sure they had no surveillance we didn't find while I finish up here?"

"Yes, Sir."

The younger detective had watched Andy approach and he watched her again as she went in search of a computer and phone. _Swarek has to be a damn liar. They're all business with each other. There's no way they're lovers. I'm going to give that babe an opportunity to know me better the first chance I get._ He smiled at the prospect.

-0-

_We met these two burglary detectives a couple chapters back. We will be seeing them again and they need names. If you have suggestions let me know. The older one is in his forties, probably married with kids in high school or college. The younger one is twenty-eight to thirty, good looking and single, I hope. I often use names of friends or teachers, sometimes just a name that catches my fancy. I've been lazy HELP!_

**Comments?**


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks to EkoObi for sending me names for the burglary detectives, they're perfect. This chapter develops Sam and Andy's involvement in the recent burglaries in Fifteen Division and will drive the events in the near future. Hopefully each chapter contains enough Sam/Andy spice to keep all of us, including the author, interested. As always, you comments are treasured._

**Chapter 31**

Sam had finished talking with detectives Snyder and Tainsh when he went to find Andy. He was at least twenty feet behind her when she turned and smiled. He had no idea how she knew he was coming but she did; it was uncanny. He had not mentioned it in the past and he chose not to bring it up today which was good because the brilliant smile she flashed him cleared his mind of all thoughts except how much he loved her, how beautiful and desirable she was and what a lucky guy he was to have her. "Is that smile because I'm here or because you have good news?"

"Both pull up a chair and let me show you." Andy had their report from yesterday's burglary pulled up on the monitor. "Yesterday when we took this call we were both distracted, Noelle was on another reported burglary, we saw that ours was a repeat of the previous day's calls and we were anxious to look at her scene. I didn't recall until I read our report again that we had talked with the office manager not the owner. I just called her; her employees don't know she had a surveillance camera installed on a weekend so she could check up on them when she's out of the office. The recorder is in the linen closet in her private bathroom. She's waiting for us with the tapes."

"Let's hit the road." He had to stop himself from throwing his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the car. Keeping their two lives separated was hard sometimes.

Ms. Marshand was waiting for them in her office when they arrived. Before introductions she blurted out her news, "I think I found him." She motioned toward her bathroom and continued talking. "After you called Officer McNally, I started reviewing my tapes. Before then I hadn't thought about the camera. Here he is." She paused the tape and stepped aside for Sam and Andy to get a closer look at the screen. Sam hit the play button and the perp could be seen moving through the room. He came in and out of the camera's view as he collected his booty but his back was always turned. His approximate weight and height was plain to see, even the length and color of his hair but never a face. His movements suggested he was not old and the light hair identified him as white.

"We need to take this tape as evidence. My partner will give you a receipt. You don't happen to recognize this fellow do you?"

"I studied the tape while I was waiting, he doesn't seem at all familiar, sorry"

The partners headed back to the station to share the tape with Sgt. Best before calling Detective Snyder, that was postponed when dispatch routed a burglary call to them. When they arrived on scene Andy just shook her hear. "This is a ladies boutique; all the others have been offices. I bet we have another guy all together."

"If the MO's not the same we can rule this one out and not have it come up again." Sam entered through the front door and went looking for the owner. Andy did the exterior survey. When she caught up with Sam she was beginning to reevaluate her initial assessment. Sam was deep in conversation with a stylishly dressed mature woman, rather than interrupt, Andy walked the display area admiring the clothes and accessories. _If I ever win the lottery this will be my first stop._ Even though the owner was older, lots of the merchandise would appeal to party girls under thirty. The store had not been vandalized although there were individual items on the floor. In the area devoted to coats and jackets two of the displays racks were nearly empty. High end coats could be fenced profitably, especially at this time of year. The storage area appeared to have been ransacked thoroughly. The office's desk had been searched and there were empty spots where a computer and printer had sat.

Before she could return to the display area Sam and the store owner, must be, Miss Nellie, appeared in the office door. "We have a surveillance camera. Just getting ready to look at the tape."

"I know what I said before but the way he got in looks very familiar." Andy told Sam.

"If you're right the tape should confirm it." Sam's manner was professional but Andy could tell he was hyped. If this was the same guy they might identify him today. "Miss Nellie, didn't mean to be rude, this is my partner, Andy McNally."

Miss Nellie was setting up the video replay as she spoke. "You have a beautiful build, Andy, you should stop by sometime. I have a number of things that would be lovely on you."

Andy chuckled, "You have beautiful things but I'm a rookie cop, your shop is just a bit out of my price range."

"I have great sales, stop by we can probably find something that would fit your…. He's shopping! Look at that!" Sam and Andy were seeing the same thing the store owner was. The burglar was looking at tags and pulling individual pieces from racks. The clothes on the floor must be the wrong sizes. When he got to the fur collared leather coats he didn't take just one but rather grabbed arm loads and headed toward the back only to return empty handed and gather more coats.

"Can you figure out what size he was taking?" Andy asked.

"It may take a few minutes but I think I can. This store is really just a hobby, my husband left me well provided for but I've always been a detail person so inventory tracking is a passion with me. Since the store computer is gone, if I can't tell by looking at the racks I'll have to go home to get that computer to check the exact inventory against what's out front. That would take longer but I can definitely tell what's missing. I'm going to have to do that for the insurance company anyway. Anything else you need?"

"How far back do these tapes go?"

"I probably have the last couple of weeks and then special ones from as far back at a year ago. I have a couple of customers who can afford to pay for what they want but can't help slipping things into their purse. I send clips from the tapes to their husbands along with a bill and I'm paid promptly. It used to make me mad but now I just think it's sadly funny. That's why I have so many tapes."

"We're going to need all those recent tapes. Any that aren't used for evidence will be returned to you. While you're checking the racks for sizes I'd like for you to be thinking about any young woman who's been in the store recently that clearly didn't have the resources to afford your merchandise. We'll be outside checking where the break in occurred." Sam motioned for Andy to follow him.

As soon as Sam got back to the car he put in a call to Snyder. Andy could hear only one side of the conversation. "It's Swarek at the Fifteen"

"We got a new one this morning with video and Andy's follow up on the other cases unearthed a store owner with a hidden camera and video of that break in. Bad news, we don't have a face but we know the guys white with light hair, probably six feet and slim."

"We're headed back to quarters now."

"See you there."

Andy was intrigued by the perp's selections, "This guy picked up those coats to sell but that clothing was for one woman, either someone special to him or he was filling an order."

"That's why I think you should look through those other tapes. Start with yesterday and work backward. If I was out stealing for you I wouldn't just pick any store. It would probably be a place you had seen. It's worth looking into. I'm going to be meeting with Snyder and his partner. We'll be watching the two tapes of the burglaries. I'll take you to lunch when we're done."

"You're looking after me."

"But I probably won't steal for you." Sam grinned.

"I was hoping for unconditional love." Andy kidded, "But I guess I'll take what I can get."

"I appreciate you being so understanding."

A damper was thrown on their high spirits when they passed the bulletin board in quarters. "That didn't take long," Sam said when he pointed out the prominently displayed Green Beans and Frying Pan article. "We need to plan on a visit to the Penny after work, let's get this over with."

As much as Andy was dreading it, she agreed. "I'm sure you're right but be warned I am not the designated driver tonight."

"Does that mean I get extra lucky when we get home?"

"Who are you trying to kid? When is it you don't get extra lucky?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Sam called over his shoulder as he went to greet Detectives Snyder and Tainsh, who had just come in through the back door. Andy found an empty video viewing cubical and began scanning for a young woman who looked out of place shopping in Miss Nellie's.

When Sam had finished his meeting he found Andy to take her to lunch. "You hungry, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but look at this." Sam pulled up a chair and leaned over Andy's shoulder as she rewound the tape to what she wanted him to see. She pushed play, "Watch the young woman coming….. in…..now. She's in the size eight ten range, probably five feet five to maybe five eight she weighs between 130 and 150 and she is not dressed for shopping in Miss Nellie's. Watch her checking price tags. She was in the store on Tuesday afternoon, the right time frame to get her man in that store Thursday night."

"That's why I wanted you to look. I wouldn't have known all of that by just seeing her on tape. You need to call Miss Nellie and take that tape for her to look at. This may jog her memory. She could have noticed something that you can't see on that tape."

Andy was on the phone while Sam drove to his favorite chicken joint. "Greasy fried chicken, really?"

"Sweetheart, you can pull the skin off if you must but Frying Pan, he needs greasy crunch today."

Sam handed Andy the keys when they left the restaurant. She had to admit lunch was good and she had been hungry. She deposited Sam in front of Fifteen Division headquarters before returning to Miss Nellie's. When Andy entered the boutique she found Nellie, lap top in hand, checking inventory. "Officer McNally, come in."

"Call me Andy, my sergeant's not around."

"Then Andy it is and my name really is Nellie. You know, I wasn't kidding when I said I have some great sales and with all this mishandled stock my next sale is going to be giant."

"We'll see." The idea had a lot of appeal but even at sale prices Andy didn't know whether she could afford to shop here or not.

"I have some things that would put an extra sparkle in your partner's eyes." Nellie had seen them together, she wasn't blind.

"What?" Andy didn't understand. She and Sam were very professional around each other when they were working with victims.

"I'm a people watcher, Andy. I saw the sparkle in his eyes when you came in and the way you two communicate without words. If you have other off duty partners they are being short changed. Life is way too short to waste a minute when you find the right one."

Andy just smiled, "Ready to look at a tape? I found a customer that looks out of place to me."

Sam had finished an extended meeting with Sgt. Best by the time Andy found him. "Did Nellie give you anything?"

"Aside from her advice on my love life?" As soon as she saw him Nellie's words came back to mind. He did have a sparkle in his eyes.

"Aside from that," he confirmed.

"Most of what Nellie remembered was obvious on the tape but she said the girls tongue was probably pierced and she thought she remembered a scar along her jaw line on the left side."

"Let's stop by the evidence clerk, get him to make us a few copies of this girl's face, I have a couple of people I'd like to show this picture to. We might get an ID before it's '**Show time at the Penny'**."

"Do you think I might get a little reassurance time at home before our debut?"

"Reassurance time, that's what we're calling it now? I think that can be arranged." His smile sealed the deal.

-0-

_Big night at the Penny coming up, racking my brain for humorous and possibly outrageous occurrences. Only time will tell._

**Comments?**


	32. Chapter 32

_Reassurance time apparently took Sam longer than usual. What other possible explanation can there be for the length of time since the last chapter. This evening at the Penny is meant to be filled with fun and frivolity. Add lots of laughs in the background as you read. They were there whether I succeed in conveying them or not._

**Chapter 32**

"Andy…. Sweetheart…." Sam paused, waiting for Andy's arrival in the bathroom. Apparently sweet talk wasn't working, "Get your lazy butt out of that bed"

"Are you sure you don't want to…. come back….I'll make it worth your while." Andy was in full temptress mode.

Sam's response came from the shower, she wasn't having much luck. "As tempting as your offer is, I'm going to pass. Come on in here, we haven't had a shower together since last weekend and we are… going to the Penny tonight"

Andy reluctantly got out of the bed and headed toward the shower. Sam would give her hell at work occasionally when she did something incredibly dangerous or stupid but at home he was always considerate and loving but… he could be hard headed as well. He had made his mind up, they were going to the Penny tonight, take everyone's ribbing good naturedly and get it mostly out of the way. She really didn't have to go but the prospect of Sam's displeasure if she refused was something she would prefer avoiding. "Is my shampoo in there?"

"Everything you need is in here." He was stating a fact, not teasing, not scolding, not attempting to entice but the words and the man saying them made her feel warm all over. Her emotion was strong but it was not desire but rather contentment and satisfaction. Sam was in the shower and she knew with certainty that he really was everything she needed. Andy pulled the shower curtain open and joined her man.

Sam held the door and Andy preceded him into the Penny. Their friends were waiting for them. Seated around the two tables that had been pulled together were Noelle, Jerry and Traci, Chris and Gail, Ollie and Dov. There were three unoccupied chairs; two of them had light gray tee shirts pulled over their backs like chair covers. Only the backs of the shirts were visible but both had been air brushed. One shirt had a big smile with the words 'Green Beans' in script and the other had only the words 'Frying Pan'. Sam began smiling; Andy did not, but began taking her jacket off as they walked toward the tables. Ollie stood as they approached.

"When you didn't show up earlier, Sammy, we were afraid you had made the mistake of taking an unarmed Andy to the grocery store."

"She constantly surprises me but I don't make the same mistake twice." As the men were exchanging greetings Andy casually hung her jacket over the Green Beans tee shirt.

Noelle spoke up, "Oh no! That shirt goes on you not under your jacket. Sam, have you no control over her?"

"I can control her sometimes but that's in private, it's usually in private isn't it Andy?"

"Oh, shut up!" She had enough problems with the green beans without him bragging about their grocery store parking lot adventure.

Dov could smell gossip in the next province but he was sure Sam would never confide in him so instead he nudged Gail, "Ask for details."

Gail wasn't quite as into all this hurrah as everyone else but she and Chris had been caught, more than once, and she wouldn't mind seeing some other couples indiscretions be made public. "Enlighten us, Sam. We need details."

"Ask me in a couple hours, Gail; Andy may have had enough to drink by then so I can share without having to spend the weekend on the couch." Sam lifted Andy's jacket from her chair and turned the chair so he could see the front of the tee. The can of green beans wasn't a surprise but the brand was. It wasn't Hunts, or DelMonte or even Wal-Marts Great Value; rather, the artist had done an excellent reproduction of the heading of the _National Inquirer_ at the top of the label, Green Beans in the middle and in small letters at the bottom, Toronto's Finest. "Alright, Baby, put it on." If looks could kill Andy would have done him in right then and there but he would not be deterred. "Andy." His return look allowed no argument. Andy took the shirt off the chair and put it on. Sam twirled her around so the gathered friends could see both sides with it on her. A round of applause rose from not only the gathered friends but from all the patrons in the bar. Even with the reduced light her blush was plain to see. Not wishing to be the only victim she turned Sam's chair around so they could see the front of his tee. A big pair of black eyes and a slightly crooked nose filled the front of the shirt, under the partial face was a repeat of the 'Toronto's Finest' motto.

"Next." Andy wanted to be sure Sam got the same treatment she had received forgetting that he carried the bad boy label without apology and was accustomed to being in the spotlight.

Sam never hesitated; the shirt came off the chair back and on his back in a flash. He modeled his shirt and got the same round of applause but his applause was laced with a few cat calls from around the bar as well as several lewd remarks.

"Go ahead and sit down. I got to make a trip to the bar. You are drinking tonight, right?"

"I can't believe you have to ask."

"Just making sure," Sam was already enjoying himself, getting Andy a little more relaxed would make her evening more pleasant.

Dov observed, "You do have that Julia Roberts smile, you know."

"Your smile's nice, but comparing you to Julia Roberts, I don't think you look that old. He must have seen you from a distance" Gail was always such a charmer. Her comment silenced the table until Sam returned with drinks.

"Hey, Sammy," Oliver took up the baton, "I was talking to Frank the other day, he thinks when we have another retraining day we should use a frying pan instead of that baton. He says it would be more realistic."

Noelle piped in, "But this time we'll put you in pads and give Callahan the frying pan."

Sam was grinning when he replied, "He'd still lose." Just stating what he felt was obvious. Chris felt comfortable continuing the ribbing.

"Gail and I had dinner at her mom's before we came over here. She was talking about changing the regulations to include canned vegetables as a means of force officers can employ to subdue a suspect."

"Not you too, Chris? I'm not safe from any of you, am I?" That first scotch has gone down real fast and the warmth was making its way up her neck and along her jaw line. A couple more and she might enjoy the jabs or just not care one way or the other.

"It's all good, Andy. We're having a roast and you're it. I think I'm going to go get you another drink. Ease the pain a bit." Oliver reassured her as he was standing.

"I stopped over at the police academy, Sammy, and was talking with the commander; he said the new recruits are being trained in defensive moves to deflect an attack by frying pan."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jer, and I suppose the weapon's training is being expanded to include green bean throw as a means of subduing a suspect."

"He did mention that."

Andy's punch to his upper arm packed quite a wallop, "Sam! Whose side are you on?" he rotated his shoulder to limber it up before he put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, when her face was just inches from his he answered.

"I'm always on yours; don't doubt that for a minute. These are our friends. They're celebrating our mishaps with us. If you'll relax and go with the flow you'll have as much fun as they are. If they didn't care about us they wouldn't bother." The kiss that followed was quick and comfortable and reassuring. Interestingly, someone observing from a distance who did not know them would have no idea they had been a couple less than two weeks.

Andy thought about what Sam has said. This really wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had feared. Their friends were having fun with them not making fun of them. In that spirit, Andy embarked on an exaggeration of her own.

"While Sam was meeting with Sgt. Best this afternoon I had a chance to stop at department headquarters and talk to the captain who's in charge of the Police Benevolent Association. We were talking about a department social event this spring; The First Annual Green Beans and Frying Pan Family Fun Day with food and games. We came up with some games and contests and talked about the fried food we could serve.

"Yeah, like fried chicken, fried fish and fried green beans," Noelle volunteered.

"We'd need a green bean cooking contest," Traci suggested.

"How about a green bean throwing contest?" Chris asked.

"Would that be canned or fresh?"

"The canned could be divided into 8 oz. for the kids and 14.5 oz. for adults." The absurdity of the idea mixed with alcohol gripped the table and one person barely finished speaking before a new voice was heard.

"We could add a Macho Man category and use the 28 oz. can."

"I bet the Guinness Book of World Records would be interested."

"Just think we could be vying for international records." Dov said.

"We could include a beauty contest, Queen Green Bean and King Frying Pan." The sarcasm in Gail's voice was undeniable, but rather than putting a damper on the frivolity it sparked another idea.

"Great Idea," Ollie concluded, "And for the little kids, Miss French Style and Mr. Sauté."

Andy began waving her hands to get the groups attention, "Enough about green beans, how about frying pans?"

"Frying pan races."

"On your head on in your hand?"

"In your hand, filled with water."

"In your hand, with one raw egg."

"Stick with the theme, in your hand, filled with green beans." That comment brought enough laughter to stop the rapid fire suggestions. Andy was just shaking her head. She had opened a Pandora's Box that would probably be shut only when exhaustion set in.

Traci had some more woman centered, sensible ideas. "We could have drawings for sets of frying pans and a cooking demonstration on the use of the cast iron frying pan."

Andy picked on her friend, "She's just trying to show how domestic she is."

"Touché, McNally!" Tracy replied.

Jerry had been very quiet during most of this rapid fire exchange but he finally spoke up. "I happen to know a local afterhours alcohol distiller. I'll have to talk to him about brewing us some green bean beer. Maybe he could come up with some wine for you ladies."

"Like lady cops drink a lot of wine, Jerry. Check the table." Noelle thought she might have been insulted.

"You're right, Noelle, I wasn't thinking."

"I think I'll talk to my grandmother," Dov began, "see if she can get a Green Bean Invitational Golf Tournament set up at her county club."

Before Dov could be thrown out of the group the front door opened, Ollie stood and said, "Here they are." Sam and Andy both turned to see Zoë and Sister Mary Michael walking toward the table. Zoë had a shirt sized wrapped package in her hand and Sister Mary Michael was carrying a commercial sized frying pan. Sam stood and walked toward the women, giving each a hug and pausing for a short conversation before the group came any closer to the table. The conversation over, the woman approached the table and Sam went to the bar.

Ollie introduced Sister Mary Michael to Traci and Dov and his wife to Gail, Chris and Dov. Jerry snagged a chair from a nearby table and both ladies were seated by the time Sam returned with two glasses of wine and a comment for Ollie. "I see you've been busy behind my back, huh, Buddy?"

"Just wrapping up a few loose ends before this evening began. I'm glad crime was down in the Fifteen today, some of us have been tied up with other things."

Sister Mary Michael filled the lull that had fallen over the table. "Sam, when Oliver called me today about stopping by and getting this pan to add to the department's collection of unusual weapons I volunteered, that's not true, I insisted on coming tonight. I really wanted to present it myself and thank you for the job you do. You know I felt responsible for not reading that man better. I always look for the good in people but I know you see the other side. We certainly have different jobs."

"Both important, Sister. Thank you for the pan, I'll see that out collections clerk gets it Monday morning."

Zoë took the wrapped package from her lap and handed it to Andy. "You two certainly get into some scrapes and to commemorate the past two weeks and other things, a house warming gift."

"I love presents but I'm looking forward to opening this with about as much enthusiasm as I was looking forward to tonight." Andy took the package even after her comments and began to open it. When she took the lid off the box the first thing she saw was a booklet bound together with green ribbon and sporting the title, Green Bean Recipies for the Green Bean Queen.

"Andy, share. The suspense is killing me." Her friend Traci said. Andy handed her the booklet and it began its' trip around the table, while Andy turned back the tissue paper covering the remainder of the boxes contents. The frame was black but the mat around the _National Inquirer_ article was a bright green. The date in black calligraphy was at the bottom of the frame.

Andy's smile was big and genuine. "Look, Sam, our first piece of framed art."

"I'm not having a green living room," he announced.

"Just a contrast color, Honey."

Good friends, good fun, good evening.

-0-

_Hopefully my attempt to show the humor in the evening was apparent to the reader._

**Comment?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I really had a good time tonight. I was not looking forward to it."

"You'll still get some comments at work, you know?"

"I know but after tonight there's not much can be said I haven't already heard."

"I have something for you. I brought it with me tonight to give you but we didn't need anything else to drive the conversation."

"I think I appreciate that, what is it?" Sam reached under his shirt to the small of his back and produced a small hand gun in a very plain black holster.

"This holster comes with an ankle and thigh strap. The gun isn't giant and it doesn't have the fire power of your service revolver but it's superior to vegetables in cans." He couldn't help a little snicker.

"Thank you, but Sam you can't give me gifts once a week. I live in your house, eat your food, drive your truck and get presents all the time. How do I ever repay all that?"

"Don't leave."

"What?"

"You asked how you repay me and I answered 'don't leave'. I'm not doing anything I don't want to. I'm not doing anything I feel obligated to do. Your little gift last week was because you have a beautiful body and I love seeing beautiful things on it. The gun, well the gun is because I don't want to lose you. You're a cop twenty-four seven. All cops aren't but you are and because of that I want you to have a little more back up. Last Saturday we proved I'm not always with you even when I'm with you."

They had been standing close but not touching; Andy stepped forward and put her arms around him. "You're such a good man. Why didn't I see that?"

"The reputation I guess and I didn't pursue. That's my fault. I wanted you to be happy and I didn't want to be hurt, but the longer I waited the more miserable I got. I think we're lucky it finally worked out."

"I'm lucky." She pulled back and smiled, "Very lucky. Now tell me about my new gun. It looks like yours."

"It's the same gun. You'll have to get used to wearing it but once you do you won't feel it unless you don't have it on you. I don't mean to be bossy, Andy, but when you go out that door I expect you to have that gun on you. It will give me one less thing to worry about."

"I don't want my man worrying, it'll give him wrinkles."

When Saturday morning rolled around for Andy it was already Saturday afternoon and she was in bed alone. "Sam, you abandoned me. Where are you?" She sat on the edge of the bed while she awaited a response but none came. "Sam?" louder this time, but still no response. This was new. _Where could he be?_ After a morning run to the bathroom, Andy slipped on her sleep shirt and padded into the kitchen. The coffee was hot but the room was empty. She poured herself a cup before she saw the note Sam had left on the refrigerator.

_Andy,  
Running an errand. Be back by 2 PM. What are we doing with what's left of today?  
Sam_

"Getting the wash done, fixing dinner together and cuddling on the sofa to watch a movie, Officer Swarek, and you're explaining what you had to do that was so urgent you didn't wake me up for it. That's what." She spoke to an empty room in an empty house and then went to get the dirty clothes to start on her to-do list.

The bed linens had been changed, the first load of wash was in the dryer and pork chops were on the kitchen counter thawing when Sam arrived home before 2 PM. "And where have you been?"

"Out, didn't you read my note?"

"I did. It wasn't very specific."

"Would you be satisfied if I assured you I do not talk to any blonds?"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"I did stop and check on your dad."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. I suggested we might take him out of eat tomorrow afternoon if that was OK with you."

"That would be nice, I'll call him and confirm. But that's all the information I'm going to get out of you, right?"

"Right."

"OK, I'm debating whether I'm going to be mad or not." The look on her face was not angry.

Sam grabber her, twirled her around and began nuzzling her neck. "How can you possibly be mad at me less than twenty-four hours after all those things you said to me in bed last night? You don't tell the truth when you get all hot and bothered?"

"It was the truth."

"Good, then you aren't mad, just annoyed. "

Andy had been so involved with Sam she hadn't seen much of her dad in the last few weeks. The neighborhood restaurant when they ate was perfect for a family get together. Eating at three, they missed the church crowd and were there before the dinner trade.

"Sam, you must be good for her, I don't know when I've seen my daughter so happy."

"I appreciate that, Tommy; I'm definitely enjoying having her around."

"I don't mean to leave you out Honey, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, Dad. Sam is such a good cook I think I'm gaining weight but I am learning to cook more stuff. I don't know whether he told you or not but I'm giving up my apartment. I'm never there and this old bachelor seems to be adapting well to less closet space and having me under foot all the time."

"This old bachelor, indeed!" Sam protested.

"My old bachelor," Andy said affectionately.

"That's better."

"Well, you're a handsome couple, enjoy your time together but don't let the job interfere with your private life. There are all kinds of jobs for cops all over this country but that person who makes you happy is hard to find. Don't take each other for granted ever."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I don't mean to get too personal but Sam, are you getting enough sleep? You're looking a little black around the eyes." Andy started laughing. Sam gave her a pointed look as he answered.

"I thought surely you would have told your dad about my injury. Tommy, I got hit in the face with a frying pan. Andy didn't do it." Sam was quick to make that clear. "We went to question a person of interest down at the Catholic soup kitchen, he apparently didn't like uniforms and I wasn't careful enough. I went down like a rock but my partner," he motioned toward Andy, "tripped the guy and cuffed him."

"She's a good cop, my girl."

"She is that, a little unorthodox sometimes but she gets the job done."

"Like somebody else we know, huh Sammy?"

"We make a good pair."

"Yes, I think you do and I worry about her less knowing she has you with her."

Before they parted company Sam promised Andy's dad they would keep in better contact and Tommy promised to call them if he hadn't heard from them in a while. He was making sober friends and had a wider circle of friends than when he just had his daughter and the bottle. He had been apprehensive after talking to Sam yesterday but seeing the glow on his daughter's face when she was around him relieved his worries. Sam was a good man and Tommy was sure he cared for his daughter as much as he did.

When the alarm went off at 2:15 AM Andy was not ready but Sam coaxed her out of bed and into a quick shower while he got the coffee started. They were 4 AM replacements for one of the unmarked units that were patrolling the commercial districts in response to the recent burglaries. Since Sam was the division liaison for these burglaries the shift would put him on duty if any new instances were discovered once businesses opened for the week.

Their early patrol netted no criminals but it did give them any opportunity to enjoy the sunrise together for the first time. "The sunrise is always awesome. It's a shame you have to get up so early in the morning to see it." Andy's astute observation was rendered in all seriousness. It only took Sam an instant to see the absurdity of the remark and to start chuckling. He offered a solution.

"You could stay up all night. That way the sunrise would be at the conclusion of your day."

"But I'd be sleepy either way." She observed, not having any inkling that in just a few short months Sam's observation would be the routine pattern of their lives.

Before routine shift change Sam headed the unmarked car back to the station. He needed to be at parade. After that they would be on patrol in a regular marked car. Pictures of the burglar, as poor as they were, had been prepared for the shift, along with photos of the young woman suspected to be an accomplice. The photos had been provided to officers working the weekend and were available now for those lucky few who had the weekend off.

Traci stopped Sam on their way out of parade. "I think I know that girl. Her name was Molly or Polly I think. She was in high school the same time I was, a biker chick. Find me an old yearbook. I bet I can identify her."

"Check with Frank, you and Noelle could swing by the school this morning and check it out." Sam suggested.

"What did you mean specifically by biker chick?" Andy asked.

"She dressed the part, leather and chains, Harley tees and of course the tattoos. I remember her coming to school riding two up with some dude flying his colors. I don't remember the club."

"Would you get on that ID right away? Her name could prove to be the crucial piece to identifying our perp. Good work, Traci."

The partners did not make it out of the parking lot before dispatch notified Sam of a reported burglary in the same area they had been patrolling not two hours before. Examination of the scene identified the tell tale signs of a repeat of the calls they had investigated last week. This business had surveillance cameras but they were recorded at a remote location. The partners would have to check on that later. When Sam called Detective Snyder he suggested the two men get together at Fifteen and let their partners run down the new surveillance video. They were hoping Traci would have a tentative identify for the young woman by then.

_Let's face it; I live in a sexist world. If it isn't Sam driving me around it's some other man_. Ryan Tainsh and Andy had been dispatched to pick up the surveillance tape while Sam brought Detective Snyder up to speed on what information they had generated since last Friday. "So Andy, how long have you been on the force?"

"I have a year on the job."

"You been partners with Swarek long?"

"Sam was my TO, we've been riding together most of the time since. He's not real into partners but since he trained me I don't drive him too crazy most of the time." Andy liked talking about Sam, they were so much more than lovers and their policing together was a big part of their life.

"And you're so easy on the eyes. How many guys get paid to work with someone who looks like you?"

He had meant the comment as a lead in to asking her out but all he did was make her mad. "I'm a good cop! I am not a trophy partner. I carry my load everyday and if you doubt it ask Sam when I'm not around."

"Wait a minute! Back up! I was trying to tell you I think you are a beautiful woman. You would have to be a good cop or Swarek wouldn't keep you around. He has quite a reputation and he sure is protective of you. He screens your boyfriends doesn't he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He tried to make me think you two had a thing."

"Did he now? How'd he do that?"

"That first morning we met, you and John had gone around the building and I asked him how I could get hold of you after work."

"And what did he say?"

The young detective laughed, "He said to call his place, as if."

Andy smiled before she led him down the garden path, "How'd you know he was lying?"

"I didn't right then, he never hesitated or looked away, the remark sounded like the truth but I started watching you two. Too professional, if you lived together it would show. You are probably great partners and friends but as for the other, there's no way. So, do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"I do." Andy had been told you could go to hell for lying and Ryan would probably be mad when he found out but if he was going to be a detective he needed to detect. He wasn't doing a very good job of that.

"When you don't, give me a call. We could have some good times."

Andy didn't want to think of not having Sam in her life besides she had already done the relationship with the pretty boy detective. What a waste of time.

"I don't think I'll be single anytime soon, but thanks for the offer."

-0-

**Comments?**


	34. Chapter 34

_This chapter is dedicated to Cythera of Naxen. Cyth knows why._

**Chapter34**

The almost imperceptible nod of Andy's head told Sam the surveillance camera had proven their theory. This was the sixth burglary they had investigated in the last week all pulled off by the same man. Sam turned to Detective Snyder, "The video shows the same guy." He looked back at Andy as he continued, "And no better face shot either, huh?" Another slight nod confirmed what he had read on her face earlier.

The young detective kept thinking he would report to his partner but every time he started to add a fact Swarek would provide the information. Since Andy hadn't called him and reported and she had said nothing since they walked in the station either Swarek was a mind reader or she was giving him facial or body cues that the detective couldn't see. Either way, the communication was uncanny. He considered commenting on the phenomenon but they had apparently worked out a system of silent communication or they were doing it unconsciously, whatever the answer, he would probably look like an idiot to mention it, so he didn't. He asked a question instead. "Did you come up with a name for the young woman?"

"Noelle called, Traci found the woman's picture, her name is Molly Maklan, or it was in high school. They are bringing copies of her photo back."

"I know the follow up isn't our responsibility," Andy asked a question she had been wondering about for several days now, "but are any of the stolen items showing up anywhere?"

Detective Snyder replied, "That's a good question and actually one we've been investigating. None of the stolen merchandise has surfaced in Toronto however a couple of the computers have shown up in pawn shops in Quebec. We don't have an explanation."

By the time the meeting concluded Sam and Andy's shift was well past over. They changed to civilian clothes and left the station. "One down, nine to go. Having those four days off is going to be nice but it sure is a long haul to get to them." She would get used to the new schedule but today she was tired.

"Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do with our days off?"

"Since you're asking, I bet you have."

"I have but they're only suggestions. Don't think you have to agree."

"Sam, if there was something I really wanted to do I'd suggest it. If you suggest something I hate I'll tell you. So what are we doing?"

"I want to take you to meet my sister." He spoke and then held his breath. If this…, if they were going to be a long term couple it was time for Andy to be introduced to his family.

"Are you sure?" Sam was such a private person this request seemed to be almost a commitment.

"Of course I'm sure. We would have been at her house two weeks ago if she lived closer. Andy we kept… us… under wraps because of Luke and because of our job, never because I wasn't proud of having you next to me. Don't ever question that, not ever."

Andy could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sam was all business when he was at work and when they were at home their physical attraction was so intense they seldom talked about anything of substance. Being introduced to the family was about caring, she never allowed herself to think seriously about the L word but she could think about caring, caring brought with it long term implications. Sam might not understand but Andy had tears of joy in her eyes and that was just the way things were.

Sam saw the tears but made no comment. Their relationship had been complicated from the very first day they met. He was becoming more and more convinced he was in love with her, but she still scared hell out of him. Some days he was convinced he just needed to drag her down to the Magistrate's office and insist she marry him then and there. Then she would be his and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her but he was smart enough to know legal commitment was no guarantee. He knew what he probably wanted he could only have with the passage of time, a lot of it and hard work on both their parts, some days he wasn't as patient as others.

"David and the band are playing up that way that weekend and I thought we might stop by and see them, too." He had some other plans as well but one thing at a time.

"That would be fun." Hers words came out around a big yawn. "Can I take a nap when we get home? Somebody woke me up the middle of the night and all he wanted was me to get up and get dressed. He used to have better ideas when he woke me out of a sound sleep but not last night."

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?"

"Would you?"

"Anything for you, love."

When he began to coax her awake the evening shadows were forming where the diminished light crept around the bedroom curtains. He seldom had an opportunity to watch her sleep but when he did he was stuck with the contrast between her sleeping innocence and the furious police officer he had often seen in her.

As soon as he began to touch her there was no question what she was thinking. "Dinner's almost ready, Sleepy Head, you need to wake up." He spoke softly.

The voice was sleepy, but the intent was clear, "Are you the appetizer?"

_I just came to wake her up but who can turn down such an offer?_ He said nothing, just stood, dropped his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head.

Andy did wake up more refreshed on Tuesday. Their patrol turned up no suspect and the morning did not yield another burglary, however the sun rise was beautiful again and they enjoyed the uninterrupted time together. Sam had an opportunity to bring up a task they had been putting off. "Sweetheart, we need to start getting you apartment empty. If we give it an hour or two after shift every day we won't have that hanging over us when we go out of town next week."

"How is it you accuse me of over thinking everything and you're the one who makes all the plans? Who's the thinker here?"

"Are we a bad team, Andy?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't worry about it. We'll start this afternoon with the easy stuff. OK?"

"That fine, I've been putting it off." She changed the subject as she continued, " Sam, I was thinking about Dad. Do you think he's getting senile?"

"Why would you think that? He seems sharp as a tack."

"That Saturday I went to the mall with him, I told him about your face and I think he said something about it to you when you came to get me. I was so upset after seeing you in Victoria's Secret I really don't remember but I do know I told him about your injury and then Sunday he asked if you were getting enough sleep, you looked a little black around the eyes and you told him about the injury again. He didn't stop you or say he already knew or anything like that."

"Andy, I really don't remember. When I came back to your dad's to pick you up I could tell the instant I came through the door and kissed you that we had a really big problem. All I could think about was getting you alone. Your dad didn't ask that question Sunday until after you told him we were living together. I wonder if he was teasing me about losing sleep because I had you in my bed. His question may have had nothing to do with my injury. He probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Yeah, crazy about me."

"You're the only one who ever doubts that." He was rewarded with a smile and that look in her eyes told he she was definitely crazy about him too.

When Friday rolled around and there had been no additional burglaries in Fifteen Division and Sam had not heard from Snyder and Tainsh since the meeting on Monday he called John Snyder.

"John, this it Sam Swarek from the Fifteen, are you making any progress identifying our burglary suspect?"

"Sorry I haven't called, Sam. Let me bring you up to date. We traced the girlfriend to a biker bar on the south side of town. She bartends there, a place called the Broken Spoke. I did identify our guy, name's Dwayne Martin. We haven't arrested him yet because it seems he's just one of a string of small time crooks using the Broken Spoke as a base. It appears the items stolen are collected there, loaded on trucks and taken out of Toronto. This bar looks like it's the center of quite a sophisticated theft and fencing ring. Narcotics has suspected this place of being a drug distribution center for months now and is very familiar with it. They have some sources among the regular patrons and I got the impression they may have an undercover that frequents the joint but they don't have anyone working there."

"Getting an undercover working in a bar is tough. I imagine among the biking crowd they hire their own men and the sexual demands on woman employees make female undercovers basically out of the question." If there was one thing Sam knew about it was the challenges of the undercover police officer.

"I'm sure you understand undercover better than I do. Your partner's even had some experience hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she does girlfriend real well but streetwalker is not her strong suit." Sam laughed before continuing, "So the plan is to let this little fish swim free while you try to get more information on the big operation."

"That's about it. We'd love to get an undercover in there, but in the mean time burglary and narcotics are working together with what resources we have."

"If there's any way we can help here let us know. " Sam filled Andy in on the progress of the burglary investigation when he got off the phone.

Andy thought she had probably been in that bar four or five years ago. She'd had a couple of dates with a guy back then who had a bike and wanted to present himself as a bad ass biker. He wasn't but he had taken her to a bar where the parking lot was full of bikes. It was a big joint with live music and dancing.

"I think I know that place." As soon as she said it Sam's eyes narrowed and darkened. His apparent anger made her mad and she spoke before he had an opportunity. "What? You don't think I've ever been in a rough biker bar. Gees, Sam, I'm twenty-six years old. I've been lots of places and done lots of things."

"I know I'm a possessive son-of-a-bitch and if I'm being honest I'm jealous too but that wasn't what the look was about, at least not completely." His smile told her he was not mad. "You know the place because you've been in or because you've driven by?"

"I've been in."

"How often did you go in the place and were you there with someone who was a regular in the bar?"

"I was in there twice I think. I know we haven't talked about this but I have no intention of going over my past boyfriends with you and you can be guaranteed I'm not going to ask you about old loves. Just thinking about you with someone else makes me nauseous. I know it's stupid and I've never felt this way before but I do now and that's just the way it is." Andy was not smiling. Sam was torn between distress because she wasn't happy and glee because of her admission.

"What I want to know is were you in the place often enough for anyone there to remember you? I am not interested in any details of your private life that didn't include me."

"Like I said probably only twice but it was years ago; they had a live county band, a big dance floor and a large crowd. My companion was not a regular but rather a want-a-be and the place was really too rough for him. "

"Would you feel uncomfortable going there with me?"

"You're kidding right?" She grinned at him, "I'd go in the steam room at the gym on men's night if you were there."

"The hell you would!"

"You know what I meant."

"And you know what I meant. I don't have a problem with tight clothes and cleavage but towel wraps and other men aren't going to get it."

"And God help the guy who thinks he can put a hand on me, right?" Sam wasn't bossy but he was possessive and Andy like the way that made her feel.

"Right!" From the look on his face there was no question about what he would and would not share.

"Let's drive by the bar on our way home."

"What?"

"I want to see what the Broken Spoke looks like."

"Why?" She could tell he was scheming. She'd just have to keep asking questions until she figured out what he had in mind.

"We were the investigating team on five of those burglaries and looked at a sixth. We have an interest."

"I'll buy that, now why do you really want to see this place right after lunch?"

"I want to get a look at it in the daylight so when we go back in before shift I at least know the layout of the exterior."

"We're going to stop by the bar before we go to work, to do what?"

"Look around, see if we know anybody. Watch the place in action."

"I guess you can take the cop out of the undercover but you can't take the undercover out of the cop."

-0-

**Comments?**


	35. Chapter 35

_**To review, since it's been so long.**_

_The detective, John Snyder, informs Sam that the burglary suspect has been traced to a biker bar located on the south end of town. The Broken Spoke is suspected to be a clearing house for stolen goods, as well as a drug distribution center. Narcotics have several informants and an undercover cop who frequent the place, but they have no one who works in the club. Sam tells Andy he wants to drive by the place on their way home after work._

Chapter 35

The Broken Spoke was still located in the city limits, but it was fairly isolated. The area contained some light industrial buildings, but there were apparently no residences within a mile or two. The building was probably a series of buildings connected over the years, big, but not impressive, with gravel parking lots all the way around. There were four vehicles in front and more than that parked in back. Two in the afternoon, even on a Friday, wasn't a busy time in a bar. Sam drove around the building making mental notes of the exits. Andy thought it was a bit excessive, so when he started the second round she spoke up. "Once around wasn't enough?"

He stopped the truck, looked at her and asked, "What can you tell me about the exterior of the bar?"

After their initial, "shut up! You're under arrest", whenever Andy was with Sam, he was the lead, the trainer, the boss. She was the subordinate, the trainee, the rookie, so when he asked the question she knew they were continuing with Cop Training 101 and she didn't complain, but rather answered as completely as she could remember. "There are double front doors; I think there may be windows, no correct that, there are high windows in the front with lighted beer signs. The sides weren't straight, so there are nooks where someone could hide. I didn't notice any doors on the sides. The back has a regular door, but it's wide. I think I saw an Employees Only sign or Delivery Door sign. That's all I can remember."

"Doors are important, but you know that. There is a door on the north side back in one of those nooks you mentioned. It didn't appear to have a light over it and it definitely did not have a sign. One of the reasons you probably didn't see it is because there is no noticeable path or walkway. If it isn't covered over on the inside, it still isn't used much. The back has two doors, the delivery and employee entrance and another unmark door." He paused while she tried to remember if she had noticed the extra doors. "Where are the bathrooms? Where is the kitchen?"

"I have no idea, Sam; I was only in the place twice, years ago. I guess all of that is someplace in the back." She was usually a willing student, but this response had just a touch of annoyance in it.

"I know you're tired, Sweetheart. Look back at everything you can see on the roof, either sitting on top of it or sticking through, that may help you locate them. I'm going to make one more round and then I'll take you home." Sam drove the outside edge of the parking lot on this trip and he wasn't looking at the bar at all, but rather the buildings located on adjacent lots. Andy was looking back at the bar.

As soon as Sam exited the gravel parking lot, Andy flipped up the console, laid her head on his leg, hooked her hand over his knee and fell asleep. She was a little groggy when they arrived home and Sam woke her up after the twenty minute ride, but as soon as he shut and latched the front door she pinned him against that door, looked him in the eyes, and said, "I'm not so tired I couldn't enjoy you." Her intent was clear and although his mind had not been running along those same lines, her suggestion was all it took. Pressed up tightly against him, his body's immediate response was clear to her. The clothing littered foyer was a testament to just had seriously Sam had taken her suggestion. They made it as far as the living room sofa. That big bed they shared was just too far away. When Andy immerged from the euphoria being with Sam produced, she knew they had stopped at the sofa, but it was not usually as hard as where she was laying, all wrapped up with him. When she opened her eyes, she realized they were on the carpet and couldn't remember getting there. She playfully asked, "What, you don't want to mess up your sofa, so you put your sweetheart on the floor? I see where I am on your list." She had been joking when she asked; he was serious when he answered.

"Make no mistake, you're at the top, that's the reason that sofa just isn't big enough for me to give you the attention you deserve."

"How do you do that?"

"Andy, if you can't remember what we do when we're together, I'm doing something wrong."

She blushed as memories flooded back through her head. "I remember; that's not what I asked. The things you say to me are always perfect. They make me feel important, and cared for and cherished. How do you do that?"

"I just say what I feel. " His remark was not followed by a smile. He wasn't playing, he was deadly serious. Sam knew there were times he rehearsed how or what he was going to say to her, but just after making love to her was not one of those times. It was the time he was most afraid of just pouring out his heart to her, without thinking of the consequences. There were definite consequences, of the feelings he had for her, when she was all soft and warm and her, just a little damp, bare skin was pressed to his.

"How did I get so lucky?" She wasn't smiling either.

"I don't know, Andy, but I know I've got what I want." She said nothing. Nothing of importance could be added. She closed her eyes, put her head on his chest and snuggled into his neck. She did not kiss him, she just held on and enjoyed the feel, and the smell, and the closeness of him.

The alarm ringing an hour early was a shock, but as soon as Andy came awake, the anticipation of their pre-work adventure was enough to get her up and going strong. Coffee, a shower and the morning routines were moving along smoothly. Andy was pulling on her jeans when Sam turned from the dresser, she saw his earrings were already in place. Her turtle neck shirt might not be the right choice. "I need to tramp it up a bit tonight?" she was sure she knew the answer, but thought checking couldn't hurt.

"I don't want to have to fight my way out of the place, but we'll look like a couple on a date, I'd think you want to dress to impress."

"Sam Alert! I'm not worrying about me; it's you who might be the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the grim on his face showed he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're hot. I see women admiring you on the street. When they're drunk, you're going to be a three alarm fire." She never cracked a smile. Sam however, was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're going to protect me, Andy?"

"I'm going to protect what's mine." She answered in a matter of fact way.

"And I'm yours?" The grin was gone.

"You are."

She could hear him exhale, then that almost smile and an affirmative nod, "I definitely am."

She patted him on the cheek as she passed on the way to the closet, low cut and flashy, on the way. When she came out of the closet he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Anytime they touched each other it could be a prelude to love making, tonight it wasn't. When he lifted his head he said, "We need to get moving."

"I didn't stop you with all that kissing and patting stuff." she pointed out playfully.

"Are you complaining?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" She winked and headed to the bathroom, it was make-up time.

Their trip to the Broken Spoke gave Andy an opportunity to question Sam about his specific purpose tonight. "Just what are we looking for in the bar?" The more time she spent on the force, the more observant she was becoming, but she didn't want him asking her questions, he thought she should have the answers for, when she hadn't really noticed.

"I know you're going to come out of there with a lot of people information that I won't think about, and that may prove valuable in the future. I'm thinking about suspicious activity, but things like the number of employees, location of the exits, and bathrooms, are all important. Is the location of the office obvious? Where are the bouncers hanging out? How many are there? Look for weapons."

When they pulled into the parking lot, Andy understood why the place had all those parking lots that were so empty in the middle of the day. Sam circled the lots twice before they found a place to put the truck. "Busy place." She observed.

"Friday night, just got paid, don't have to work tomorrow." Sam pulled her to him as they walked toward the door.

Sam paid the cover charge and they got their hands stamped. Once in the club they headed straight for the dance floor. "This is as close to going out as we're getting this weekend, might as well enjoy it," as he pulled her into his arms. "Are your eyes open?"

"Unfortunately," she replied. It took all her effort to concentrate on the crowd, the building, and the band, with his body tight against hers, but she worked at it.

When the song finished, Sam instructed her to check out the bathroom while he got closer to the band stand. "I want to get a good look at the band. You can find me near them when you get back."

She surveyed the perimeter of the room, noting the location of doors, windows and halls. She could see what appeared to be a hall entrance on both ends of the bar. She saw no sign above or near either of them. From the foot traffic, she would guess, the hall to the left was the location of the bathrooms, but she was checking out the place, the hall to the right might yield a lot more information. If she ended up in a hall where she wasn't welcome, she felt sure the bathroom excuse would be accepted.

Sam saw her head for the hall located nearest the band platform. From where he was standing, he was sure there were no bathrooms down that way. _Good thinking, Andy, and I can keep an eye on you too._ At the time, he didn't know, she had spotted him long before he saw her. He also didn't know part of her bravado was because she knew she had backup.

That the hall was poorly lit was not unusual. Andy walked briskly as though she was in a hurry to get to a bathroom. The first door was located near the hall entrance. She saw no light under the door so she tried the knob. The open door revealed mop buckets and brooms. She shut the door and continued down the hall. The next door had a reflective 'Office' sign stuck on it. There was light showing under this door and she could hear voices as she paused. There were at least two men speaking in normal tones. She could not make out what they were saying. She passed the office and soon came to a door at the end of the hall. She tried the knob but found it locked. Before she could turn, the sound of the office door opening alerted her to danger. The light from the office poured into the hall, but wasn't bright enough to elevate the length of the hall much past its previous poorly lit status. Andy tucked herself tightly into the corner and pulled her dark jacket closed over the sparkly top she wore.

The man leaving the office, stepped into the hall and turned back to speak to the person in the office. "You're going to have to come up with a better cut for me. This stuff ain't worth stealing for no more than you're offering."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Billy. I got expenses too. You know we can't sell that equipment here in Toronto without getting the attention of the police. I'm doing the best I can. Think about it. Shut the door before you leave." The unhappy thief reached in, got the door, shut it with a thud, and left the hall. Andy breathed a sigh of relief. It was then she saw Sam standing only a few feet from the hall doorway. He was standing in profile, apparently watching the bar, but she knew the truth. As she approached him he turned as though he had just become aware of her.

"Where you been, Doc, I've been looking for you?" Andy knew immediately someone must have shown an interest in her exploration of the office hall.

"I got to pee. Where did they hide the bathroom?"

"Come on, Sweetheart, let me take you. I should have known anyone who can get lost in the grocery store can't be expected to find the bathroom on her own." He steered her away from the end of the bar and toward the other hall.

"Did my adventure get someone's interest? When that guy came out of the office I was sure I would be seen, but he was so intent on complaining to the guy in the office, he never saw me."

"One of the bartenders was suspicious of me keeping an eye on the hall. I don't think he was aware of your being back there until you came out. Did you hear anything interesting?"

"You saw the guy that came out of the hall?"

"Yeah."

"He steals some kind of equipment. He wants more money for it but the other guy said he couldn't give him more because he can't sell the stuff in Toronto. He claimed the expense of selling it somewhere else kept him from paying more."

"That confirms the information John has about the stolen merchandise being shipped out of town. Good job, Babe."

Praise was always nice but Andy had a more immediate issue. "James T, I really do have to pee." Sam laughed and picked up the pace.

"I'll scope out the hall while you take care of that." He grinned. She was always so natural and spontaneous. He just liked being around her. His apparent impatient pacing while waiting for her, confirmed his initial assessment of this hall. The employee entrance was at the end of the hall. There was an employee locker room on the left side of the hall and both the men's and women's restrooms. The kitchen was to the right and took up the space behind the bar. The service door to the kitchen was back next to the rear door. Food and liquor were probably supplied to the kitchen and bar through that door.

Sam steered Andy toward the dance floor as soon as she joined him. "I can't take my best girl out on a date unless I get at least a couple of dances."

"Always the romantic, huh, Baby?"

"You got me figured out." He put both arms around her, fit her body to his, and buried his nose in her hair. This music wasn't his favorite but his partner was so he had no complaints. He held her for a moment after the music stopped. He knew it would be hours before he could hold her like this again. He was storing up. He finally spoke into her hair, "We got to go to work."

She leaned back in his arms and smiled as she replied. "At least we're working together. Let's go."

Before he could get the truck out of the parking lot, she was asking the question, again, she didn't feel she had gotten a good answer to before. "Tell me again, why are we gathering all this information about this business?"

"John said the department couldn't get an undercover cop working there because they hired men from within the motorcycle club and women cops would have an unacceptable level of sexual demands made on them because they wouldn't belong to one of the club members."

"That makes sense, but it doesn't answer my question." She still couldn't figure out where this was going.

"I know how they can get somebody in there."

"Are you telling me you've figured out what the narcotics squad can't?" She held him in the highest regard but….

"That band plays there five days a week and they're using at least one pick-up guitarist. I'll guarantee you those musicians are not club members." She could hear the pride in his voice. He knew how to get an undercover in and he knew who that undercover cop would be and Andy was sick to her stomach.

"Oh," was all she could say, and she thought it sounded normal but apparently it didn't. Sam snapped his head around and was greeted with a look of horror, and disbelief and betrayal.

-0-

_I haven't updated in a week, so this terrible ending should come as no surprise. _

**Comments?**


	36. Chapter 36

_**As Chapter 35 ended**__ the partners were in the truck, having completed their reconnaissance mission in the biker bar, the Broken spoke…. "That band plays there five days a week and they're using at least one pick-up guitarist. I'll guarantee you those musicians are not club members." She could hear the pride in his voice. He knew how to get an undercover in and he knew who that undercover cop would be and Andy was sick to her stomach. _

"_Oh," was all she could say, and she thought it sounded normal but apparently it didn't. Sam snapped his head around and was greeted with a look of horror, and disbelief and betrayal. _

**Time to Grow Up, or not  
****Chapter 36**

"Stop the truck!"

"Andy, Sweetheart!"

"Stop the truck, unless you want me to throw up…in it!" Andy's seat belt was unsnapped, her hand was on the door handle, she was visibly distressed. Her door was open before he could come to a complete stop at the side of the road. The first retch happened as she was stepping to the ground. Dinner from last night had long since left her stomach leaving it with only this morning's coffee and bile. The coffee was soon expelled, followed by dry heaves. Sam was busy getting fast food paper napkins from the glove compartment as soon as he had turned the truck off. Napkins in hand and the bottle of water from the cup holder, he got out of the truck, sprinted to Andy, and slipped the napkins into one hand and the bottle in the other. He stood while she wiped, gargled and spit. Only then did he speak.

"What did you get into to upset your stomach?" The concern was evident in his voice.

She straightened and took a short menacing step toward him. "I got into you, damn it! I got into you." her voice dropped as she lowered her head.

"What?"

She was catching her breath and her nausea had passed. Her head snapped up again and she blasted him. "Dam you, Sam Swarek! I was good admiring you from a distance. I had that little yearning well under control. I was doing fine. I knew getting involved with you would bring me nothing but heart ache. I kept my distance for a reason."

"Andy, I…"

"I don't want your excuses or apologies. I want you…. all of you…not the left overs. I don't want you undercover and me trying to figure out how I can sneak a little of your time without blowing your cover, but I'll do that if I have too." Her admissions and her sincerity rendered his speechless. Not that she paused long enough for him to speak. "You're breaking my heart here, but I can't just walk away. This last month's been heaven. I was so convinced you felt the same way. That shows how poor a judge of character I am."

"Andy, I…"

"I'll be able to see you when you're undercover, won't I? If you think you're going to just walk out on me…you underestimate me. I'm not letting go that easy." She had been nauseated when he first suggested going undercover, and then she was mad, but now she was just frustrated. She loved him so much and they were so good together. He treated her with care, always. He acted like he was in love with her. No one had ever treated her so well. She couldn't understand how he would be willing to throw all of that away. "Don't you have anything to say? How can you treat me this way?"

Sam reached out, put his fingers across her mouth, and raised him eyebrows is a warning. She had said enough, it was his turn. He was aware of an occasional passing vehicle and the big rigs with their cargo rumbling by, he turned his head and noticed the warehouses on either side of the road. _Great planning, Sam, could I have picked a less romantic place or a less romantic set of circumstances. Maybe we were destined to be non-traditional_. This was a momentous occasion. He needed to make note of the surroundings and situation because he planned to never make this first admission of love to another woman.

"Andy, I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I thought you were, but if you really are, how could you just leave me behind? Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm so upset?" The significance of his admission was lost on her. She was convinced he was leaving her behind. She had been the victim of love words and betrayal in the past. She knew what that was like.

"Andy, I'm admitting to you that I'm in love with you because I've finally admitted it to myself."

"I love you too, Sam. That's why I can't understand how you could be thinking about going undercover. I would never leave you willingly."

"Believe me, Andy McNally, I'm not going anywhere without you. Now, if you would please get in the truck, we have all shift to talk about this, and if you'll let me, I can explain everything. Promise." He had thought he was happy before he met her. He knew he had been miserable, without understanding why, when she'd been with Callahan. But since she had come to spend the night and never gone home, he'd been on cloud nine all the time, even when he was in trouble with her, but she still drove him crazy sometimes. He'd have to accept that as part of her charm, because he knew, for a certainty, he was not going to let her go.

Rather than getting in the truck as he had requested she stepped forward, put her arms around him, and said, "I do love you so. I couldn't bear it if you left me." His response to her kiss was immediate and unmistakable but they both knew this was neither the time nor the place. Desire was burning in his eyes when he pulled back from her. Her heavy breathing, coupled with the look of regret on her face was a clear indication; they both knew they would not be satisfying their needs any time soon.

He reached around her, shut the truck door, took her by the hand and walked, with her, to his door. She got in and moved over just far enough for him to sit tight against his door. As soon as he had the truck on the road he put his arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his chest. He felt like whistling but restrained himself. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. Life was perfect. He saw himself as being entirely too manly to feel giddy, but he was feeling things he had never felt before, and loving it.

Andy knew she wanted an explanation, but she was satisfied he wasn't thinking about leaving her or leaving her behind. The explanation would come in good time. Now, it just seemed right to be riding though the night with him at her side.

Sam always kissed her before they left the truck to go into work. They had been a couple long enough now, the crew at Fifteen expected them to arrive and leave together and the people watchers expected the kiss. Occasionally some observer would smile. Sam had been with the department forever and was well liked. Even though Andy was relatively new she was developing a reputation as a smart, determined street cop, and respected for that. They were the division's lovers and even the non romantics could appreciate their devotion to each other. Considering the events of this evening, one might have expected quite a show before the couple left the truck but that did not happen. The kiss was brief, almost perfunctory. Not because they didn't care about each other, but rather because they did so acutely. The ride into the station, tucked tightly together, in the seat designed for the truck's driver alone, had been warm and cozy, caring and satisfying, just what they needed after the emotion charged scene on the side of the road. Both knew if their kiss was anything past chaste they would blow off work, go home and get naked. A tempting prospect, but they took their job seriously, and they had all of the foreseeable future for together time.

**Riding** grave yard shift is usually deadly dull during the week, but on the weekends it is often heart breaking. By 4 AM, the music and merriment of Friday night is past and the street cop is left with the tragedies resulting from people making bad decisions, while trying to fit in and have a good time.

The unmarked police car cruised business districts and alleys. Their original task had been resolved days ago. Now their assignment was general surveillance, and as such they disturbed the sleep of the homeless and the stupors of drunks. Occasionally they came across someone who was past all hope and tragically they found those unfortunate ones, for whom, they were the last hope. If a tap on the siren was sufficient to alert the alley's occupant to move along, Sam continued rolling but when they spotted a human form that did not move he kept the spotlight trained on the person as he and Andy approached. If it appeared to be a man, Sam went first and Andy followed with her gun drawn, but if it was a woman, Andy could not hold back. Sam realized she empathized with women victims; he had no problem with her taking the lead.

When the spotlight caught the reflection of the sequined belt, there was no question the motionless body was that of a female. Sam did not get the car stopped completely before Andy was out the door, pulling on her latex gloves, and walking briskly toward the woman. She was turned toward the building, mostly on her side. Her long raven hair covered her face. "Ma'am, I'm with the police. Can you hear me?" Andy feared she would get no response and was relieved to hear a moan coming from the near lifeless form. She knelt by the woman and pulled the hair back from her young face. Sam was by her side now and was not shocked when Andy spoke. "She's just a girl. There's no way she can be out of her teens." The moans continued but the girl did not open her eyes or speak.

Sam got on his radio and requested an ambulance, before speaking to his partner. "Can you see any wounds? Was she attacked? "

"There are some scrapes on her face, arms, and legs, but they probably happened when she fell here or was thrown out here. Her clothes seem to be in place. Would you see if there's a blanket in the trunk? Her skin's cold. She's not dressed for tonight's temperature."

By the time Andy had the blanket from the trunk covering the victim, the EMS unit was pulling into the alley. She stepped aside as the medics began checking the girl's vital signs. Sam stood beside her but said nothing. He could see the resemblance the victim had to her, the concern showing on her face was understandable. He had scoured the area while Andy was covering her. There was no purse that he could see. No way to notify parents or loved ones. A human being disposed of like trash. This job had a very dark side.

As the gurney was being loaded, Andy finally spoke. "How is she?" She had an idea from watching and listening but she longed for some good news from professionals.

"Alive," the medic approached, leaned in to read Andy's name and continued, "Officer McNally…, that's the good news. The bad news is… all of her vitals are very weak. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say our young partier swallowed pills not designed for her in a quantity or combination far exceeding what her body can tolerate."

"Is she going to pull through?"

"Can't say…, but if she does, it will be directed related to you and your partner finding her when you did. Got to roll." The medic turned and jogged back to the ambulance.

"Thanks." Andy spoke to his back. She knew they had found no ID on her clothes or near the body. "Let's search the whole alley. Her purse might have been thrown out after she was dumped or dropped if she staggered to where we found her." In Sam's opinion, the likely hood of finding a purse was slim, but he knew Andy would not be satisfied until they looked. With flashlights on high, the partners headed in opposite directions down the alley, searching one side on their way to the end and the other on their return. Sam was on his return, walking the opposite side of the alley from when the girl was found when a glitter caught his eye. The bag was small with a thin strap. He knew Andy had at least one this size. When he opened it, the ID was tucked into the little bag, along with a lipstick and three dollar bills. The girl in the photo was smiling and healthy not unconscious and half dead, but it was the same girl.

"Andy, I found it!"

Sam notified dispatch of the identity of the girl, requesting they notify the hospital and reported their unit's destination. The parents had to be notified. The partners where quiet during the ride, the impact of this evening's events occupied their thoughts, they needed time to sort them out. They were in love, but still not being 100% sure of each other's intentions had created another misunderstanding. If they cared enough they would work through them. The heartbreaking events in the alley filtered into their thoughts as well.

After the parents had been notified, that was tough, they continued patrol. Finally Andy spoke. "Every time I get myself convinced I want kids someday, something like tonight happens. Sam, how do parents cope with a tragedy of this magnitude? If she survives and isn't a vegetable, what agony will they go through every time she leaves the house? I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle something like that."

"Andy, we just saw a couple get about the worst possible news they could get, but we also saw them draw strength from each other. They love each other, they aren't two individuals facing the world alone, they're a couple facing the world together. You know the strength of partners. You see it every time we're on shift. We can do things as partners, we could never do alone.

"It's not the same. On shift we never have problems. I mean us problems, but when we're not on shift…sometimes we have problems."

"They've had a lot more time to build trust. We'll get there, Andy. You'll see."

"You think so?"

"I'm not going anywhere and you aren't either if I have anything to say about it."

-0-

**Comments?**


	37. Chapter 37

_This story is getting cumbersomely long. Keeping that in mind, this is the last chapter. If you are enjoying the story, take heart, it will continue but under a different title, __A Time to Run for Cover__. Saying this chapter ends with a pivotal event, is probably over dramatic but its ending is a turning point. The first chapter of Book Two will be posted within hours of this concluding chapter because I'm dying to know what happens, too. __**I'm waiting to hear what you think**__.  
_

**A Time to Grow Up, or Not  
Chapter 37-The Beginning in the End**

"You look tired, Sweetheart." He turned his attention to getting the truck started as he suggested, "Let's stop on the way home and let someone else cook for us." When she made no comment in response to his suggestion he turned back to face her. Her arched brows above wide eyes, the tilt of her head and the smirk on her face asked how he could misread her priorities so completely. "I take it food's not your first choice?"

"You could say that."

"Do I need to ask?" Their voices softened as the mood heated up.

"I don't know. Do you?"

**Sam's** voice woke her. He wasn't in the bedroom. He wasn't speaking to her. As she came more fully awake she heard the strumming of the guitar and the song. She knew Sam's voice: the normal speaking voice, the commanding voice backed up with a gun and this voice, the one she heard when they were in the throes of passion. This voice was throaty with a raspy edge. This voice, she associated with intense pleasure, was delivering an entirely different message. The song was folksy and sad, lamenting lost love, and his voice conveyed all of that sadness and pain. If Andy hadn't fallen asleep in his arms not over an hour ago, she would have believed the sadness. He was that good. Lying still she could hear him clearly even though he was singing softly, and if she stayed in bed she didn't have to worry about disturbing him.

The memories of their first date came flooding back; that was the first and only time she had heard him play. Tonight was so much better. She was the only member of his audience and he wasn't aware of her listening. The music tonight was folk and country, not at all his style according to him, but very much her favorite. The music stopped and the refrigerator door opened. Andy hopped out of bed, slipped on a robe and went to the kitchen. Sheet music was in stacks across the table, his acoustic guitar sat up in the chair he probably sat in as he played, and he stood, beer in hand, studying the top sheet of the nearest stack. "You are very good." He looked up as she approached. His beer went on the table and he pulled her to him.

"You told me that earlier."

The look of confusion was clear on her face. "What?"

"If you're trying to get me back in bed by complimenting my performance, like you did earlier? You can forget it. I gotta practice. I don't have time to get all hot and bothered right now." The adoring look on his face was unmistakable. She pushed him the two steps back, necessary to wedge his body between hers and the sink.

"Did I compliment your performance? I really don't remember. You sure you can't spare a little time to refresh my memory?" Andy began kissing his neck, moved up his jaw line and finally settled on his mouth. She was not trying to entice him back in bed but kissing him was always a pleasure. She enjoyed him until they were both breathing heavy. "I do love you so." The look they exchanged said it all. "I didn't mean to disturb your playing. I stayed in bed and listened until I heard the refrigerator."

"I was trying to be quiet but I really need to give this set some attention. I hope you aren't too bored but I'm planning on playing with David and the guys two nights while we're on holiday."

"But they don't play this kind of music." She had heard them, they were a rock band, old, new, and in between, but still rock.

"We were only there for a set and a half. They play lots of kinds of music. We only heard the rock. They actually play some pretty good stuff my Country Queen would like."

"Your County Queen, indeed."

"But I love her just the way she is."

"In that case, how about I fix us some dinner while you get back to your practicing? You got any Willie or Brad in there?

"I'll look just for you."

Andy fixed dinner. Sam stopped playing long enough to eat. After he offered to help clean up and she declined, he went back to his guitar. She would have felt neglected if she wasn't enjoying the music so much.

She settled on the couch and let the serenade surround her. She didn't know exactly when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke her neck was screaming. She stood, stretched and massaged her stiff neck. Sam spoke, "Sweetheart, you need to go to bed, I'll be there shortly. I have a couple more songs I want to work through tonight."

She kissed him good night. Showed all the concern her sleepy state would muster, "Don't stay up to late," and went down the hall to bed.

**The **alarm woke Andy. It didn't seem to disturb Sam. "Sam, it's time to get up." Absolutely nothing…"Honey, we have to go to work."

"Huh…."

Gentle shakes aren't very effective, but if you only want to disturb someone's sleep, not slam them into consciousness; they can be just the ticket. "Someone stayed up too late. Does this mean I might get to drive tonight?" She thought planting the idea in his semiconscious mind might work.

When he grabbed her, pulled her back down to the bed and rolled on top of her, she was shocked. He hadn't seemed that awake. "Trying to wrestle the car keys away from a semiconscious men, shame on you. Especially since I was giving you that private concert and you fell asleep. All along, you have me thinking I'm your number one man. How can you treat me that way?" He teased.

"I can make it up to you, if… you don't mind being a little late for work."

They weren't very late and they were both satisfied that it had been well worth it. Andy did get to drive, at least, until they switched to a marked car. Whether her desire, to not find another young woman unconscious in an alley, had any effect on reality or not: she did manage to have an uneventful early morning. When they came in to attend parade and switch cars Andy ran into Traci. "Hey you, this new shift makes seeing you a real treat. How you doing with the weird hours?"

"The first couple of days were a pain, but with both of us on the same schedule, it's not bad. How's Leo?"

"He's fine, asks about you and Sam more than I would expect. You need to come visit."

"We should be on a regular schedule when we get back from our long weekend. Let's plan something, sometime next week. I can visit with your son and catch up on your love life."

"That gives me a whole week to get one, huh?" Sam walked up as Traci was complaining.

"Hey, Traci, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, Sam. You sure look happy."

"Have you met my roommate? Speaking of…, Sweetheart, you about ready to get back to work?" He put his hand on her back as they walked out of the station.

"I suppose you're driving."

"Of course! Andy, I can't have you disturbing the natural order of things. What are you thinking?" He gave her that questioning look. She stepped away from him, pulled her hand across her forehead as though she felt faint.

"I must have lost my mind for a moment. Now I remember... you Tarzan, me Jane, right?" Pointing first to him and then back toward herself.

"Absolutely." The partners laughed their way across the parking lot to the cruiser.

The patrol car portion of the shift had just begun when they were called to a reported dead body in a vacant lot. The EMS unit confirmed the man in the field was definitely dead and probably had been so for many hours. Detective Callahan was dispatched to the scene. This was the first time the partners had worked a scene with Callahan since Andy had moved in with Sam. Andy found the situation uncomfortable. Luke appeared to feel the same. Sam gave the appearance of being unfazed by Callahan's presence; after all he was the victor. However, a neutral observer would have noticed what a close watch he kept on Andy and Luke's interactions with each other. Sam might be the victor, but he was still jealous of any man who had ever been an important part of Andy's life.

The partners were dispatched to canvas anyone living near the vacant lot who might have knowledge of the dead man or the events surrounding his getting that way. When noon approached, Luke called Sam to release him and Andy to return to quarters. Luke was no more comfortable around the lovers than Andy was around him.

They were leaving the scene when Sam broke the news, "Sweetheart, I have a little errand I need to run when we get off work. Do you want to go visit your dad or go shopping while I'm out?"

"Is that a secret errand?" She didn't think she was jealous or suspicious but…

"Sort of," There was not a chance in hell he was going to tell her about this errand.

"I have to warn you, if it involves a blond, I do carry a concealed weapon and would not be above using it." She was only kidding a little bit. He laughed at her.

"I already have the woman I want."

"And she loves you."

"I know she does and her love is my greatest treasure. Don't ever forget that."

Andy bit her lip to keep from crying.

**Their** last three shifts went by rather rapidly. Luke did ask Sam to do some more canvassing in the area around the vacant lot where the body had been found. Luke seemed a little less uncomfortable working with them, on Monday morning, than he had been the previous morning. The case would probably give him an opportunity to really accept the reality of Sam and Andy as a couple.

**Sam** had filled Andy in on the undercover operation at the Broken Spoke as he envisioned it. She still had lots of questions and right now it was just an idea in Sam's head. If it came to pass she would do what was required of her. As long as she wasn't separated from Sam, she would fill whatever role was assigned to her. She knew Sam had met with Sgt. Best after shift on Monday and with the detectives from burglary and narcotics after shift on Tuesday. He only told her they were talking about the possibility of some undercover operation in the future if it seemed warranted. He gave her no other information. He hadn't being giving her a lot of detail, which was just as well with her. She was going to meet Sam's family this weekend. That filled her thoughts. Any undercover was a problem for later. Making a good impression on his sister was the most pressing thing she had on her mind.

**At** the end of shift on Wednesday, Sam helped Andy with their paper work so they could get out of quarters and on the way for their holiday. Sam was as nervous and jumpy as Andy had ever seen him. He never had given any indication of being apprehensive about seeing his sister or having Andy meet her but he sure was worried about something. She considered teasing him about it but the way he was acting was making her nervous as well. Whatever was going on, it would be a done deal in about twenty-four hours one way or the other.

When they had the truck packed, finally got in their seats, shut the doors, and Sam started the truck he asked, "You ready?"

"No. Turn the truck off." She began unbuckling her seat belt.

'What did you forget?"

She made no effort to get out of the truck; rather she turned toward him as she moved to him. By the time she got to the steering wheel it was to her back and she was facing him directly. He began smiling. "You're worrying about something. I don't know just why but you always have your reasons and I respect that but I have something I really need to tell you. I love you. Together we can do anything, absolutely anything." She never lost eye contact the whole time she was speaking, but her hands had their own agenda. She put them on his chest as she began to speak and simply rubbed, up and down and back and forth. When she finished speaking, her hands went up to his shoulders and around his neck; she leaned in to kiss him.

As Sam drove through the afternoon, Andy rested her head on his shoulder. They talked about work, about his sister and her family, the scenery, the inn they were going to, about the plans he had made for the two evenings they were to be with David and the band, and naturally Andy had a nap.

Their inn was a working farm sometime in the past. The main house had two stories with a single story open porch across the front. There was a big red barn in the back and a couple of quaint cottages. They probably had been workshops or storage in the past but had been insulated and finished inside. Each was furnished with an efficiency kitchen, luxurious bath, sitting area and big four poster bed. Their cottage was lovely with an almost magical quality.

When checking in, the hostess informed Sam dinner would be served in the main house and would begin promptly in one hour. Cocktails were served thirty minutes before dinner if they were interested. That really didn't give them an opportunity to try out the big bed before dinner but they knew sleeping in tomorrow morning was part of their schedule. They had plenty of time. Andy's dress was simple but lovely. Sam went for a tie and sport coat. They made a particularly handsome couple. There were three other couples at dinner. The dining room featured a big harvest table set with fine china and crystal. The chandelier was turned off when the candles were lit. Additional light filtered in from the parlor. Their hosts, a charming older couple, started the introductions and then moved around the room. Andy had expected a quiet table for two but the other couples around the big table and the personable hosts made the dinner a warm and enjoyable experience, and the food was good. When Sam and Andy bid the group a good night and headed outside one of the other couples followed suit. They were staying in the other detached cabin. There were more good nights before the two couples entered their cabins. "This cabin is wonderful but why didn't we stay in the main house?"

"You're a little loud, Sweetheart."

Andy studied him for a moment, considered what he had said and finally asked. "Just exactly what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean you talk loud." He was sure she knew what he was referring too.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll try to hold it down."

"Don't you dare. I'm a born performer. I love the applause and adoration; the louder the reviews the better."

"You're terrible. Are you about ready to see what kind of response that big bed and my big man can get out of me tonight?" She asked enticingly.

"Come sit. I have something I want to ask you." he motioned toward the sofa and extended his hand to her.

She looked at him suspiciously, but gave him her hand. She sat next to him but the worry was written on her face. "Andy, you do know that I love you, don't you?"

"Are you leaving me?" She bit her lip. _That damn undercover._ "Sam, please…I don't think I can get by without you. Please."

"Andy, you need to quit this. I am not ever going to leave you. That's what I'm trying to tell you." He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out the ring he had been carrying since Sunday, and held it out to her. "It isn't too flashy. You can wear it all the time. You said you didn't want any rings you couldn't wear all the time."

She studied the ring he was holding. It was a wide yellow gold band with two rows of small emerald cut diamonds. The ring looked heavy and the stones were mounded flush with the gold band. "I could wear it all the time." She was confused and approaching speechless.

"So, put it on." Sam knew he wasn't handling this very well but he was afraid of her reaction. He took her left hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. He held her hand in his while she stared at her hand and said nothing. She looked up at him; back down at the ring and back up to him.

"Sam, that's where wedding rings go. It even looks like a wedding ring with diamonds."

"That's the general idea."

"What are we saying?"

"We're saying I love you. I can't see a time or a circumstance in the future when I'm not going to be in love with you. The ring is my saying, marry me, Andy McNally, I love you. I want you to be my wife." He sat with her hand…that hand with his ring on it, in his hand and waited for her response.

"I love you so much just thinking about it makes my chest ache. I respect you and the way you do your job. I love working with you. I love just being with you even when we aren't talking and when I can't touch you. You're the sexiest man I've ever known. You've awaken desire in me I never knew existed. I'm never too tired even when I am tired. I can't even remember what a headache is. I'm happy deep down inside. The tragedies we see make me sad for others but I'm still happy. I love you without reservations. My love for you has a life time guarantee but…no…I can't marry you. Don't you understand…that would ruin everything.

**-0-**

Thus ends _Book One, a Time to Grow Up, or Not:_ Andy's rebellion against the settled life offered by Luke Callahan has taken her, strangely enough, to a far greater commitment. She's fallen in love, so deeply in love, the merest hint she might lose her love makes her physically sick. She needn't worry; Sam has the woman he wants. He's old enough to have known many women. The right one has finally come to his bed; he will do whatever is necessary to keep her there.

Whether Sam is just a law and order kind of guy, or if he simply loves the rush he gets defending the law, we may only suspect. What we do know is, he's adventurous and his brand of law enforcing involves taking a risk. Andy is a different personality but she doesn't shy away from danger and she wants only to be with Sam.

_Book Two, A Time to Run for Cover_, will chronicle those adventures….after we resolve the issue of the ring.

**Comments?**


End file.
